Unspoken
by Split Infinitive
Summary: A random act of childhood kindness leaves Link with a loyal devotion to Princess Zelda. When she falls under a curse and exiles herself, he takes it upon himself to bring her back. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Unspoken**

**An Alternative Universe Legend of Zelda fanfiction.**

**Chapter 1**

_She's beautiful. _

_But that's getting ahead of things. Let me start at the beginning._

_It's all about a boy who couldn't even remember who his parents were, who used the shadows to shroud himself from the people of Castleton, who was spat on and kicked for being a street urchin, who once asked a baker if he could spare some of his warm, sweet-scented bread only to be met with a scowling, red-faced monster who threatened to plunge his arm into a hot oven, who once followed a kindly-looking woman home as she playfully teased her children, followed them because the boy hoped that they could share a little of their warmth with him, only to witness the kind face darken quickly with fear and rage, who once worked in a smithy to make an honest living for himself, only to be met one day by a nobleman unhappy with the forging of a horseshoe, a nobleman who placed the blame entirely onto the boy, a nobleman who threatened to use his myriad connections to end not only the boy's wage but end his very his life, too._

_The boy's me, of course; my name's Link, and I remember that day well. They were only words. Empty threats. But those words had left me shaking that day, as though I'd been punched in the face. The words meant nothing - it was that faint lacquer of contempt that coated every single one of those words that hurt the most. _

_And all because of a faulty horseshoe._

_That's when I'd met young Princess Zelda as she'd taken a rare forage out into the streets of Castleton. I can't even remember why she was even there in the first. I do remember what she said, though._

_"Are you okay?"_

_It doesn't sound much. You probably hear it everyday. It probably doesn't even register for you. For me, though, for fourteen-year-old me who, up until then had tasted nothing but a torrent of contempt and hate, for me, it was like a soothing balm, a drop of water in a parched and heat-shimmering desert. _

_No one had ever asked me those three words before. No one had ever spoken to me in that gentle tone of voice, a voice accompanied by wide eyes filled with concern and kindness. And - this is what gets me still - that out of all the people thronging out on the streets to greet her, Princess Zelda had spotted me - me! - and noticed my distress._

_I'm not being mawkish. Really, I'm not. But that was enough to change my life. Go ahead, laugh. It's true, though. _

_I managed to weasel my way into the Castle Guards, managed to work my way up. I was focused, determined. I just wanted to get close to her again, to bask in that kindness. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking nobody is __**that **__good, __**that **__kind. But I tell you again - I'd lived a life where I thought hatred was the natural state of life. Maybe it is for some people. Maybe it's easier to hate for them._

_I never spoke to her again. But I did see her. I made it my business to see her. It was hard. No-one ever saw the princess, or her twin brother. Secretive lives they led, bustled here and there under cover of the night as they were being groomed to take on the burdens of power as their father - the King - slowly wasted away in his old age._

_Sometimes you'd get a tantalising glimpse of her here, a flash of flurried movement followed by a peek there. I was there for every single one._

_She didn't see me, though. I observed. From a distance. _

_I watched. And my eyes opened._

_She'd sometimes dress as a pauper and go out into the streets, wrapped in a frayed, brown hooded cloak. She'd sit with people. She'd listen. Smile. Sometimes all she could offer was a smile. And the people loved her for it. Even though they never knew who she really was. _

_That's when I realised. I didn't just want to be __**with **__her anymore, I wanted to be __**like **__her. _

_Or so I told myself. Maybe it was to hide the whirling storm inside. You see, sometimes I would stay in sight just a moment longer than I should have. A heartbeat more. A shadow visible just for a blink of an eye. Just in the hope that she'd see me again. And speak to me again. And be kind to me again._

_She never did. It hurt. I didn't want it to, but it did._

_I'm the Captain-of-the-Guards now, the youngest one ever at the age of twenty-one. Curiously enough, the same age of Princess Zelda and her brother Prince Zoar. And tonight is the night, the night where Zelda and Zoar are officially presented to the castle's nobility to take hold the reins of Hyrule and become Princess-Regent and Prince-Regent._

_And guess who, along with his good friend Lieutenant Komali, has himself a special invite...?_

_She's beautiful. It's not her skin, her hair or her eyes. I never meant it like that. She's just beautiful. And I have to see her again. _

...

They crested the hill in a sprint, then came to a sudden stop, Lieutenant 'Tips' Komali standing straight as Captain Link dropped into a crouch, his eyes scanning, one hand rubbing the bristle on his chin in thought.

The alabaster presence of Hyrule Castle loomed up before them; towers and turrets, thin and angular like the shaft of an arrow, piercing the vast expanse of the starlit sky above with noble grace, so much so that visitors regularly remarked on how much the castle itself looked like the sharp, haughty features of a high-born lady, pointed nose and all. If you swept your gaze up the smooth white surface, you'd see open slits cut into the rock, slits that served as the castle's windows, slits that, at this very point in time, glowed as molten lamplight poured out into the night.

"Soo..." said Tips, the beak that was synonymous with the Rito race from which he belonged twitching in the cold night air. 'Tips' was short for 'Fingertips', as in that's how far down he'd whittle his nails after he'd chewed them away. Bad habit of his.

"So. Right," Link replied, his breath escaping from his lips in wispy tendrils of steam. "Take a look." Link gestured with his gloved hand. "Drawbridge is down. Lots of people still waiting to get in." He nodded at the crowd thronging on the worn path leading to the bridge. "They're cold. They're singing, but they're cold. And the party's starting soon."

Komali shrugged, unimpressed. "They're nobles. They'll live. We'd be able to help if Superior Kram would have let us in. But he hasn't. Not tonight."

Superior Kram. The Royal Advisor who had been effectively running Hyrule in the King's illness, all the while readying the Prince and Princess for this very day.

"In his 'superior' wisdom, right?" said Link with a sour, lopsided smile. "He's got his own staff on the job tonight. We're not needed."

"He doesn't trust us. Said if he saw any of the castle's regular guards near the bridge - near _any _of the castle's entrances - he'd court-martial us and then drown us in the moat."

"Be that as it may. The people down there are waiting. And they're still cold. _And_ there's just a half-hour till the big do."

Tips rubbed his sleeves. "They're not the only ones cold, Link. Where are you going with this..? Why do you even care...?"

"_So." _ Link pointed to a thick, oaken door just to the east of the main drawbridge. Starlight glinted off of a metal plate set in the door's centre."I'm opening the emergency bridge."

"What, from here?"

Link smiled. "From here."

He reached under his dark green ceremonial coat and brought forth a small, curved strip of varnished wood. His hand snapped into a fist around the middle and, with a _crack-crack, _two more wooden strips sprung out from wood - from either side of his enclosed fist - each attached to a limp piece of twine that snapped taut with a twang. A short bow now rested in Link's palm.

His free hand plunged into pocket and pulled out a stub of wood protruding from a dull, iron spike. This time he formed a fist around the spike and with a _clack-clack-clack _the wooden stub opened out into the thin shaft of an arrow.

The murmur of the crowd floated up on the breeze, carrying with it too the sound the sloshing moat, and beyond that the sound merrymaking from the regular denizens of Castleton beyond. Tips, though, couldn't keep quiet. "Do you always carry weapons in your ceremonial dress? I mean, it's meant to be your party clothes"

"No," Link replied as he set the arrow to the string.

"No?"

Link sniffed. "Just my bow." He paused. "And a slingshot." Link looked like he'd rather be elsewhere. "Maybe a short-sword. Stop distracting me."

"Sorry." Tips was trying hard to stifle a laugh. He tried to huddle within his coat.

One eye narrowed, Link drew the string with a creak. He blinked, then looked up.

"What?" Tips asked.

"A dagger, too. It's in the sole of my boot."

Tips shook his head. "If only you even _used _half of that -"

The arrow flew, spinning, all the way down, down, down, flecks of starlight running down the entirety of its shaft, until it hit the steel plate with a metallic clunk. The door jolted, spewing dust and debris in the shape of its own outline. Gears began to grind, chains rattled, and then the smaller bridge began its slow, juddering descent. Cries of delight flew from the crowd as some people started peel away from the rest.

Link stood slowly and let out a long breath of satisfaction.

"Emergency drawbridge down?" he asked

Tips sniffed. "Check."

"People going in?"

Tips peered. "Check."

"Just one last puzzle, then."

"What's that, Captain?"

"We have invites."

"And?"

"Well, would you happen to know exactly how _we _are going to get in...?"

...

_Through one of the secret underground passages, of course. That's how._

_At least it wasn't through the waste pipe. _

_Don't ask. _

...

Hush.

Silence.

The air pregnant with anticipation.

All eyes were now honed in on the stage, itself a varnished oaken structure cradling a pair of silver-gilded and elaborately carved chairs. Those chairs currently stood empty. Thick forest-green curtains hung closed behind them. Superior Kram stood slightly ahead of those very curtains, chest puffed out, hands clasped behind his back. His moustache twitched. Lamplight burned so brightly that it made eyes water.

"This. Collar. Itches."

"Quiet, Tips," Link breathed, flicking his friend a glance. "It's time." His glance lingered. "And stop fidgeting."

Tips glared daggers back at him. "You _know _crowds make me twitch."

A few more glares - this time shot from a few of the people thronged around them - made Link hold his tongue.

Chandeliers rotated lazily overhead, spreading fractured lamplight all through the immense space of the Great Hall. The imposing silence was punctuated now and then by a soft cough or the scrape of a leather boot against a marble floor that had been polished, re-polished and polished yet again. Link could even see his blurry reflection in it. His mouth had gone dry, he realised all of a sudden. He felt far too hot.

Another soft cough, this time from the Superior. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said in a polished and practised smooth voice. "Esteemed guests." He let the silence hang for a heartbeat, his bright eyes drinking in the crowd. "I present to you now your new Prince-Regent and Princess-Regent - Zoar and Zelda."

The curtains parted with a whisper. Polite applause followed, accompanied by the odd cheer here and there. Draped in their finest clothes - a stark-white ceremonial suit for the prince and a long, flowing dress, tinged with lilac, for the princess - the twins stepped forward onto the stage. The applause grew like the rumble of distant thunder. The twins waved.

Prince Zoar looked a little too wide-eyed and twitchy. Princess Zelda, on the other hand, walked with a dignity and grace that Link only wished he could emulate; and with her kindly smile and her elegant dress, she looked absolutely -

"You can close your mouth now," Tips said, voice sour.

"What..?" said Link, hissing out a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding. "What are you talking about?" He snapped his jaw shut. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tips snorted. "She's not even that special to look at."

A sudden, surprising surge of conviction made Link retort in a low voice. "She is to me."

An odd, amused expression danced across Komali's face. He opened his mouth to reply when he was abruptly cut off.

"It _is_ you," a clipped and cultured voice said from behind them. "I thought I recognised you."

Link turned to see a nobleman peering down at him, disapproval written quite clearly on his narrow features. Link's heart sank under the man's withering gaze. "Superior Lane, I -"

"They made you a captain? _The _captain?" Disbelief rang in the Superior's voice. "You?"

Link cleared his throat. "Yes, they di-"

"I suppose an uncouth brute would be the best man for the job, really. Yes. Yes, I can see how you would have..._risen_ to such a station."

The only thing rising at that moment was the heat to Link's face. He felt a muscle in his cheek twitch. "I'm not...like that. Anymore. That was the past."

Superior Lane cocked his head. "Just a few years ago, I recall. Not such a long time."

Link wanted to speak more, wanted to argue vehemently in his own defence, but definitely didn't want to cause a scene. Not here. Not now. And, add to that, he could feel Tips tugging urgently at his sleeve.

Superior Lane turned on one heel - an unsubtle sign of dismissal. He paused only to add, "I'll be chasing this up, boy. Yes. I'll have the ear of one of the twins soon enough. A change is in order, I think. Yes. Yes, indeed."

Link watched him go, thinned eyes glowering, the storm in his heart threatening to break the dam of his self-restraint. Again Tips tugged at his sleeve. Annoyed, Link slowly turned his head. "What _is_ it, Lieutenant?"

"I think," said Komali in a hushed voice. "She's coming our way."

"What?" Link's eyes snapped up. "Who?"

"The _princess. _Look!"

"No. No way." Link stared. Zelda, now on the floor, was smiling and nodding at people as she glided by. "She's just...mingling. She's not even looking in our direction."

"She is definitely coming this way. Our way. Heading towards it."

"I hate when you get sarcastic."

"I do that when I'm nervous!"

Link glanced at him. Komali's braided snow-white hair and begun to grow slick with sweat. His hand was at his waist, grasping at thin air.

"You're not wearing your sword, Tips."

Komali blinked in surprise. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I told you I was nervous."

Link spoke through gritted teeth. "I can hear your stomach gurgling. How did you _ever _become a lieutenant...?" Tips cast his eyes down, looking sheepish. Link winced, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I didn't mean that. Really. You're my -"

"Hello."

Link snapped to attention. Princess Zelda was gazing back at him, smiling.

"Er..." He pointed uselessly at himself. _Me? _he mouthed.

"Yes," said the princess, her blue eyes twinkling. "Who else?"

He glanced to his left, then to his right. The crowd appeared to have parted around the three of them, though some of the guests were throwing them quizzical looks, Superior Lane the chief culprit.

Princess Zelda hadn't noticed. "Link, yes?"

The background noise of the Great Hall, the chatter, the odd laugh here and there, the clink of glass as the maids and scullions rushed to fill empty goblets all faded away. The Captain-of-the-Guards felt his heart boom in his chest. "You know my name...?"

"Of course I do," she laughed, then glanced at Tips. "And Lieutenant Komali. How are you?"

Tips gurgled a reply. "Uh. Fine. I just have to...step over there...?"

Zelda's fingers touched her chest as Komali scuttled away. "My, was it something I said...?"

"He just..." Link ran a hand through his hair. "He gets nervous. I do apologise. He's one of my men. That was really rude of him and I will definitely, absolutely, _certainly_ discipline him the very moment I catch up to him."

"Forget it." Zelda shifted her attention back onto him. She let the silence linger a moment before she spoke next. "You've come a long way, Link. From the first time we met, I mean. I'm pleased."

Link had to stop himself from gaping. "Wait. You _remember_ that...?"

She laughed again, a light, tinkling sound. "You do ask a lot of questions."

"I apologise, Your Majesty."

Zelda waved away his protest. "Oh, not that. Don't do that. Talk to me like a normal person." Her eyes shone again. "_Please_?"

The childlike plea made Link smile. "Sure."

She smiled in return. "Good!" Her smile widened. "You're looking well."

Link still couldn't quite believe she remembered him so clearly. "And you're looking...well...too...I mean, you look..." He shifted awkwardly on his feet as he realised his tongue had gotten too far ahead of his brain. "You look..."

Zelda arched an eyebrow. "Thank you," she said, amused.

Link couldn't break eye contact with her. A warm joy seeped out of his heart and suddenly, amazingly, he wanted so very much to tell her everything he'd experienced since their first, fateful encounter. About what he'd seen from her. And how exactly it had affected him. He just didn't quite know where to start.

Princess Zelda seemed to have read his mind. "I'm been watching you, you know."

"You have?" It wasn't surprise in his voice any longer. Just a genuine curiosity. Link couldn't quite believe that this was happening.

"Oh, yes. When I'm up in the tower. The tallest one. And you're down in courtyard. Training. You look like little ants." She glanced away suddenly, embarrassed. "I meant..."

"I know."

"Oh? You do?" Amusement tickled her voice. "I've seen how you take extra care with the newer recruits."

She left that hanging for a moment. Link wasn't quite sure what she meant. He'd never talked down to the recruits, sure. And never demeaned them. It was just one of those things he'd picked up from watching how the princess herself interacted with others. Surely that wasn't what she was referring to, was it...?

"It's nice," Zelda went on, without elaborating. "I like it."

"Thanks," Link replied, though he wasn't quite sure what he was thanking her for. Link felt his boldness grow. "It's a bit strange, though. A princess spying on her guardsman..._men.._.spying on us. Don't you think?"

"Oh?" she said, the corner of her mouth twitching. "I wouldn't call it spying. Nothing that crass."

Link felt the colour drain from his voice. "I didn't mean -"

"I know." Zelda smiled. "I call it observing. And it's nowhere near as strange as when you kept following me out of the castle when I was disguised as -" She burst into laughter. "Oh, your face! You should see it!"

For the second time that evening, Link snapped his gaping jaw shut. He felt completely adrift, like this conversation was at sea in a storm, or that he was a puppet dancing to Zelda's words. "I didn't...I never meant..."

"At least I knew I was safe," she cut in. "Not that I needed the protection." Zelda gestured with her chin. "Hey. Look."

Link did. A line of maids and scullions were streaming into the chamber, a platter of food, some steaming, some not, held daintily up by each and every one. Zelda's eyes narrowed on to one delicacy in particular.

"Cake?" Link asked.

A flush of rose tinted Zelda's cheeks. "Is it that obvious? Oh, wow. I really shouldn't. It wouldn't be proper, I think. Superior Kram would probably have me executed or something. Dessert before the main - that's treason in his eyes."

Link had to smile. This felt good. _Too _good. Only a small part of him had realised that she'd changed the subject to save him from further embarrassment. "Want me to smuggle you one...? I'd pass it to you behind my back."

Their eyes locked, then both broke into spluttering laughs.

"You would as well, wouldn't you...?" Zelda said, the smile on her lips genuine.

"I really would," Link said. His head was starting to spin. It was his tongue. It was about to bolt ahead of his brain again. "Perhaps tomorrow...?"

He knew straightaway that he'd made a mistake. Zelda's eye twitched. Regret fell over her face like a shroud. She opened her mouth to say something -

When the glowering face of Superior Kram stepped in between them. "Majesty," the thin man said, "time is of the essence." He threw Link a significant glance.

"Of...course," Zelda replied. Confusion warred with helplessness on her face. Link, uselessly, held out a hand.

Superior Kram gave the Captain an incredulous look. He gently took Zelda by the elbow. "Come now. There's this young prince who's just _dying_ to meet you..."

The noise of the Great Hall flooded back into Link's ears. The voices. The clatter of cutlery. He winced whenever he heard someone laugh. Link watched Zelda and her advisor drift out of his sight as his outstretched hand slowly sank.

...

It was really late now. Princess Zelda had been talking to Prince Ralis for hours, and her eyes were heavy and sore. She felt happy, though, and the charming and handsome prince had nothing to do with it, surprisingly. No, it was because that after all this time, after all of these years of preparing, she finally had the chance to do right by her people. Love surged in her heart. King Daphnes had taught her well - and, admittedly, Superior Kram, too. She knew all the etiquette. She knew what was expected. She even knew the name of every guest that had come today - she'd made it her business to know that.

Princess Zelda would not be the kind of monarch who ruled from a distance, no. She would pour her soul out to soothe the ills of the world.

_If only I could._

The nagging doubt returned, gnawing at the corner of her heart. Prince Ralis was talking again, and though she was only half-listening, she glanced at his eyes. There was no desire, there. At least not that she could see. There was something else, though. Something calculating. Something that felt like she was being pushed away. She'd seen that look from many people today. It frightened her. It spoke of an emptiness, a cold void, that threatened to drown her. Had she been too long away from the people...? Would they ever really accept her...?

"Highness," Ralis said, his voice filled with sorrow. "I'm afraid it is time for me to depart to my chambers."

"Of course," Zelda replied with a curtsy. "You must be tired. It has been a pleasure."

"Until tomorrow, then," he said, dazzling - and probably well-practised - smile in place.

She bowed her head. "I look forward to it."

He hadn't even left for a heartbeat before Superior Kram was at her side. "Well?" he said. "Well, well? What did you think?"

"What do I think about _what_?" she said distractedly as she waved her brother over.

Kram hissed in frustration. "What do you think about _him? _About Prince Ralis? Do you think he is -?"

Prince Zoar interrupted. "This is _such _a bore."

"I _know_," Zelda replied, her voice low. She brushed fingers with her brother, an old habit they had for comfort. "You went through with it, though. I'm proud."

"I hated it. At least you looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Zelda shook her head. "I was just as bad as you. Shaking like a leaf."

He eyed her. "You didn't show it."

"Inside, Zoar. Inside." Zelda took in a deep breath. "And to top it all off, Kram here was trying to get me married off."

Zoar's eyes bulged. "What?"

The advisor coughed politely. "I will not lie. My intentions are sound."

"Sound?" Zoar spluttered. "_Sound? _ Explain yourself, man."

Kram sighed, the sound a parent would make at a disruptive and disobedient child. "It would be good for morale. For the people. And _speaking_ of morale - remember the trade agreement we need to make with the Gerudo alchemists? We cannot pass this by. This opportunity. Their elixirs are the thing of legend, and Dragmire has extended his personal invitation. He's never done that before. Ever. Now I'm not saying that either of you should go at this early juncture but we need -"

"Wait, wait, wait." said the prince. "Why is it good if _she _gets married and not me?"

Zelda snorted. "You're welcome to it."

"It's not like that, Majesty," the advisor protested. "Zelda is thought to be...well, quite strong."

"They hardly ever see me," Zelda murmured. "How did they ever reach that conclusion...?"

Kram went on as though she hadn't spoken. "And the people want to see her happy. While you, Prince Zoar...well, you are seen to be a bit of a..."

Zoar raised an eyebrow. "A...?"

Zelda slapped her twin playfully on the chest. "A _bore, _Zoar. A bit of a bore."

The prince stared at her, shocked. Then, with a snort, he burst into the giggles. Zelda grinned, stifling her own laugh. This felt good. This felt very good.

Superior Kram leaned in. "A marriage would be good for the people..."

Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Then you have my blessing to go have one, Kram."

The advisor's lip twitched. "Majesty. You are regent now. You _must _be more serious. Your people demand it."

"My people," Zelda murmured, her gaze sweeping slowly across the Great Hall. It wasn't so crowded now, the last remaining guests wandering, drained of life as the night drew to a close, maids and scullions darting around them as they began their clear-up. Her eyes lingered on the Captain-of-the-Guards, sat slumped in exhaustion over a table with his friend.

Kram sucked the inside of his cheek in disapproval. "And _no_ distractions, either," he hissed. "For the people."

Zelda's eyes flicked from the Captain to her advisor and back again. She sighed. "No distractions." Her voice hardened. "You're right, Kram. As ever."

The Superior's shoulders sank in relief. "I promised your father I would do right by you." He glanced at Zoar. "By both of you."

Zelda nodded. Her heart twisted at the mention of her father. Kram _was _right, she realised. "Tell me, then" she said. "Tell me again about these Gerudo. And what exactly we have to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alya...?"

Ganondorf Dragmire stood in the half-open doorway, one gloved hand resting on the grainy wood. Noise poured in from behind him; the rhythmic bang of hammers and the harsh scrape of saws all overseen by the bark of urgent orders. The women - and most of the tribe were women - were hard at work preparing the Gerudo roundhouse known as Baronhead for the coming night's festivities.

A slender young woman stood within the small room, her back to the Gerudo chief. Daggers spun idly in her hands, glinting sharply as they caught the sunlight that seeped in through a slit in the wood. She seemed focussed on the wall ahead of her.

"I heard the castle had themselves a banquet the other night," Ganondorf's deep voice murmured. "For their new regents. A grand banquet, they tell me. We'll show them how a party's really done. What do you say?"

A long-suffering sigh left the girl's lips. Still she didn't turn around.

"Are you listening, Alya?"

"Yes, father."

The elder Dragmire took in a long breath of his own. "Are you ready, then? You are to be tonight's centrepiece."

Now she did look over her shoulder, her eyes, flecked with green, captivating him as ever. They reminded Ganondorf of Alya's mother.

"When am I ever not ready...?" she said. "And when am I ever not your 'centrepiece'?"

Dragmire nodded. "Good. There will be two of them coming. From the castle, I mean. Apparently. I'm still waiting on their confirmation." He coughed softly. He didn't quite know why his conversations with his adolescent daughter always turned out so awkward. "It'll just be a softener tonight. Before the real negotiators arrive. That's when we'll get right down to it."

"And get more money for our potions." Alya turned away again. "After all these years of secrecy. Of living on our own terms."

"We need the trade, Alya. You know that."

"I thought we had enough."

"This would be our biggest catch yet. Think of it. The Hylian Royal Family. And all those other contracts - we would never have got them without your performances. They love you; you and your daggers. _You_ are the key."

"I just throw knives, father." Her voice was tight and restrained. "It's not like I'm bringing peace to the world or something."

Ganondorf smiled. "They've never seen anything like it."

Alya sighed theatrically. "A 'thank you', would be nice." She flashed him a defiant stare. "For once. From _you, _I mean. Or maybe just even some small talk. You never talk to me about anything other than...than" - she lifted her palms, dagger in each one, as though she were entreating him - "than _this!_"

_Thank you, Eye of my Heart. Thank you._

And yet he didn't say it out loud. He wouldn't. Couldn't. As one of the few men in the Gerudo tribe he had an image to maintain. A show of strength was his armour, and no chinks would be tolerated. Not even for the sake of his daughter. Not even now when all attention in the roundhouse was elsewhere. Who knew what eyes could wander idly in their direction...?

Ganondorf Dragmire poured steel into his voice. "Just do a good job, Alya."

Her bitter retort was instant. "I always do."

He lingered a moment longer. "You may think I do not care. You may think I neglect you. But I have...responsibilities. The lives of all in the roundhouse depend on -"

Alya spun around. "What's my favourite colour, father? My favourite food? Just answer me that one thing." She winced. "_Two _things." Her voice was raw. "Just so _I _know that _you _know that _I_ even exist. Or, at least, know that you think of me as more than a game piece on your negotiating board. That you even think of me at all now that mother has..." Her voice trailed off, the words dying in her throat. Her chest heaved.

Dragmire opened his mouth to reply but equally found his own tongue unable to grasp at any words at all. This was not the time and place for this. Not when everyone could easily hear. He turned to leave, when Alya spoke again.

"Father."

He paused, one eyebrow raised. A movement from the roundhouse's main hall beyond distracted him. One of his aides - one of the few men of the tribe - was trying to get his attention.

"Wait, Alya," he said. "A moment." He popped his head out into the main hall, spoke a few words, then turned his regard back to his daughter. "What is..." - Alya's glare was blazing, and Ganondorf's voice wilted - "...it?"

"Nothing, father. Forget it. Just...just..."

Ganondorf felt his heart grow heavy. "Just what?"

The anger fled from her eyes for just a heartbeat. "Don't push it. Don't push things too far."

The Gerudo chief frowned. He opened his mouth but again was cut off by an urgent "Sir! Sir!" from one his aides. Alya had already turned away.

_Violet,_ he thought as he stalked off, the door to his daughter's chamber swinging shut with a small click behind him. _Your favourite colour is violet. And you love to eat sugared plums. I should know. I fed them to you when you were little._

Her parting words echoed in his head. Ganondorf didn't have the time to ponder her strange comment now, though. It was time to get back to work.

...

_Summoned!_

_Summoned by the princess!_

_To her reception chamber, that is. And Tips, too._

_I feel odd. Like when I was a child growing up on the streets and I viewed every new person with a tremor of suspicion in my heart, a fear that always set me on edge, always had me ready to fight._

_Or flee._

_It was strange living like that. Always expecting the first words from a stranger's mouth to be harsh or cruel or just plain dismissive. _

_I haven't been completely honest, I admit. That whole thing about changing my life because of Princess Zelda...? It was a bit of a long process. At first, I just wanted to keep seeing her for...selfish reasons, shall we say. I was like a force of nature in that regard - I'd destroy any and all around me just so I could get my glimpse of the princess. _

_And I learned from the best. A withering comment just to make you feel small. Carefully placed sarcasm to expose all your deepest flaws. I could dish it out with the best of them. Because I honestly thought that's how people interacted with each other. I honestly thought that was what passed for normal._

_That's how I worked my way up the ranks of the castle's guards. I longed for the light of Zelda's kindness while at the same time trampled everyone around me into the dirt beneath my boots just to get to it._

_Superior Lane. He doesn't like me. He knows. He remembers._

_I wonder if Lane has spoken to the princess already...?_

_I hope not. I couldn't bear to see that reflected in her eyes._

_But maybe that's why I've been summoned today...?_

...

"I am the mirror of my beloved," Link murmured softly as he stood before the double-doors to the princess's reception chamber. "And her qualities I reflect back upon the world."

"Excuse me," Tips said from the corner of his mouth, "_What_?"

Link blinked suddenly, as though unaware that he'd been saying anything at all. Out loud, at least. "It's a...er..."

"Didn't sound like an 'er', Captain." Tips began gazing around the passageway where they stood. Whitewashed walls with silver skirts met a marble floor veined with intricate green patterns. The air was warm, the corridor well-lit from the multiple windows that let in the sun. The two friends were alone here, waiting for the princess to bid them entry.

Which meant, Link realised, that there'd be no getting out of this one. He forced moisture back into his mouth and readied himself with a deep breath. "It's a line from an ancient poet."

Komali frowned, then waggled a finger in his ear. Link pressed his lips into a thin line in response. "You heard right," the captain went on. "It's from a poem."

"When do _you _ever read poetry?" Tips pondered before adding, "When do you ever read _anything_?"

"I _can _read, you know."

"Oh ho." The young Rito's voice echoed slightly in the passageway. "Will wonders never cease. What other hidden talents do you have, then? Papercraft? _Knitting?_"

"Why have I never called you in for insubordination? What is wrong with me?"

"What's wrong with _you_? You read poetry, that's what."

Link swallowed. Might as well be out with it. "It was just the one poem. This poet, he - well, he just felt that you should take on the best qualities of the person that you...you know... love. And that would be the best way to share that person's beauty. In his opinion. So he said."

It wasn't often that the Captain-of-the-Guard found his face reddening, but it was happening now. He felt like he was a child again. Link kept his eyes straight ahead. He'd suddenly found the complex patterns on the double doors ahead of him quite fascinating.

"_O_-kay," Tips said at last, an amused tilt to his voice. "Someone pass me a wax seal because it's official - you, my friend, have gone utterly mad."

"Sarcasm, Lieutenant," Link replied, voice dark. "I warned you about that."

"Oh, can I expect a court martial, then?"

"I was thinking more of a summary execution."

There was deep metallic echo from the room beyond as the bolts within were pulled aside. The double-doors to Princess Zelda's reception chamber slowly swung open.

...

Princess Zelda sat at her desk, spine straight in her high-backed chair, her hands resting demurely on the patterned wood before her. Sunlight poured in through the single window, kissing the side of her face with its warmth, and bathing the golden bracelets on her wrists in its radiance. A clock ticked, the only sound in the room.

Superior Kram stood in a darkened alcove to her left. She didn't even bother looking his way. This whole thing was his idea, after all.

_Why couldn't Zoar come and help me with this...? Out hunting again - leaving me with all the work. He better understand that Hyrule is a __**shared **__responsibility._

And what a day she had ahead of her. After this meeting, she had to tour the castle, pour over some trade agreements, and still had to visit Prince Ralis - a daily encounter that was becoming more and more of a chore, and not just because of all the unsubtle hints the Zora prince was dropping.

_No, _she corrected herself. _**Especially **__because of the hints he was dropping._

The princess was distracted from her thoughts by the arrival of the Captain-of-the-Guards and his Lieutenant.

Her heart surprised her by skipping a beat. Odd. Zelda wasn't like the young noblewomen of the other realms. She was fond of them, sure - well, most of them; on the rare occasions she even got to see them - but she'd never shared their tendency to dissolve into a puddle of squeals at the mere glimpse of a handsome face. Her father had drummed a sense of level-headedness into her so deeply that it had become second nature. She'd need it, he had said.

But that wasn't it about Link. Not that he was unpleasant to look at it. He just wasn't as conventionally handsome as the noblemen of the court. Probably because they spent so much time and effort on their appearance. But that wasn't it at all.

She recalled the moment seven years prior where, on a parade through the streets of Castleton, she'd caught sight of the distress on Link's young face. It hadn't just been another case of her reaching out her heart, either - something she did a lot. Her father may have given her his sense of level-headedness, but it was from her mother - dearly departed - that she'd received the gift of insight.

Zelda had seen something in the boy then, a worthiness, a wholesomeness smothered under a dark shroud. Words couldn't quite grasp what exactly she wanted to say. She'd noticed that, growing up. Sometimes words and thoughts proved quite incapable to really express... well, what? Truths? _The _truth...?

Nonetheless, and despite what she'd told the captain last night, she had pulled what limited power she'd had at the time, and had had the boy watched. Spied upon, to be short. She'd read the reports; sometimes, unknown to those around her, she'd even taken the time to cast a curious eye over his activities herself. And she'd seen Link grow and change, seen him slowly blossom, like a rough chunk of rock slowly being chipped away until a work of pure art remained.

_Oh, please..._

Alright, she was exaggerating. She knew that. The sensible part of her knew that. Still. She couldn't help but feel warm familiarity on the rare occasions Link occupied her thoughts. And even _that _- that feeling - she couldn't accept outright. Surely that had come about from her forced isolation...? Her heart focussing on something other than the circumstances of her life...?

But her insight about him, at the time as subtle and delicate as the silk of a spider's web, her insight had been proven true. He wasn't some dashing hero, no, or even a well-spoken noble. But he had moulded himself into a young man of character.

And that pleased her. A lot.

_And you never plucked up the courage to tell him that. Until the other night._

There it was again. That skip of her heart.

_Why...?_

Zelda crushed the traitorous thought instantly. _No distractions._

A veil of frost settled over her heart once again, that emptiness that threatened her at every turn. Zelda took a deep breath, clamped down hard on her composure, and waited until the two guardsmen had come near and dispensed with the formalities.

"Hello again," she said with a smile, looking from one man to the other. Her eyes lingered on Link for a moment. She dearly hoped he hadn't been hurt by the abrupt ending of their conversation at the banquet. Zelda didn't like to hurt anybody. "Thank you for coming."

Lieutenant Komali couldn't seem to meet her gaze. At least Link was wide-eyed and attentive. _Perhaps he's forgotten about the other night...?_

The Captain-of-the-Guards bowed his head slightly. "It's our pleasure, Your Highness."

_I told you not to call me that._

Their eyes met, and both seemed to be fighting back a smile. Zelda caught Kram's glare from the corner of her eye and quickly cleared her throat.

"Are you familiar with the tribe known as the Gerudo, Captain...?"

A moment of confusion crossed Link's face, as though taken aback by the formality in her voice.

She winced inwardly at that. _What was he expecting...?_

"I am," he said at last. "They're famous for their potions. And for being well-trained warriors - despite being so peaceful. Though they tend to keep themselves to themselves."

Zelda nodded, pleased. "Not tonight, though," she explained. "The Gerudo chief, Ganondorf Dragmire, has invited two representatives of the court to come dine with them at a special feast. It's just an informal pre-cursor before official trade negotiations begin. An ice-breaker, shall we say. A convocation."

"A convocation," Link repeated.

"Right." She paused, then: "I have decided that the two of you will go." Her eyes locked with Kram's who gave her a small nod of approval.

Link and Komali just stared. The clock ticked. Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Well...?"

Kram made his presence felt. "Answer your liege-lady!"

Zelda raised a hand. "_Gently."_

"Sorry," Link spluttered, then glanced over at Kram. "Really. Sorry." He ran his hand through his hair. He tended to do that a lot, Zelda noticed.

"Compose yourself, man!" the Superior cried.

"Kram," Zelda interjected. "Stop it." She looked up at the captain. "Link...?"

"It's an honour. Really it is. I'm just wondering -" he exchanged glances with Komali "- we were both wondering. Why us...?"

Zelda glanced at Kram again before continuing. "I...have given it some thought. And I felt that, in this particular case, it would be better if the Gerudo were not exposed to our stuffy formalities, or our rigid ways and just met someone..._normal _for a change."

Komali nodded furiously. "We'll do our best to be just that."

Zelda thought she heard the Superior snicker and so shot him a glare. Turning back to the two guardsmen, she said, "You accept, then?"

Link, who was looking at her quite intently, nodded.

"So, then," she replied softly. "Good. Let's do this properly." She looked at each man in turn. "Captain Link. Lieutenant Komali. On behalf of my brother Zoar and myself, I would like you both to officially represent the court of Hyrule Castle at the Gerudo roundhouse of Baronhead for their convocation tonight. What do you say?"

Link nodded. "Beloved. I accept."

Zelda blinked. "What?"

Komali gaped. "What?"

Superior Kram growled. "_What?!" _

The colour drained from Link's face. "_Ba-ron-head_," he replied, drawing out each syllable through gritted teeth. "I said Baronhead. I _meant_ Baronhead."

Zelda blinked again. "...Right." She cleared her throat. "_Right. _Of course." She took in a deep breath, then smiled. "It's settled, then. Come back safely, won't you?"

...

_Awkward._

_That was awkward._

_I've heard of this far off warrior race that fall on their own swords in order to escape or disgrace or humiliation._

_I'm beginning to like how they think._

...

The harnesses jangled as Link and Tips readied the saddles of their horses. "Is it all clear, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."

"No issues at all?"

"None at all, Captain."

"It's just another party." Link's nose twitched in response to the musty scent clinging to the air of the stables. "We'll take our swords. A dagger each, too, I think. It's just for show, though."

"Got it."

"We'll have to wear the ceremonial suits again."

"Oh, joy."

The captain smiled. "Relax. Enjoy yourself." He patted his horse who shook her lowered head in reply. Through the wooden slats of the stable's door, Link could see the sky blur scarlet as the sun began its descent. Noting that, he stooped to pick up a pair of lanterns, each attached to some leather straps, and began to bind them to his saddle. "You might learn something new."

"Sure thing."

"Good. Excellent." He took in a deep lungful of air that had a suspicious tint of manure to it. "That's sorted."

"Just one question, Captain."

"What's that, Tips?"

"A minor niggle."

"Go ahead."

"A trifle."

"Spit it out."

"Just what the hell is a convocation...?"

...

_Ah, Tips. My old friend._

_Well. Friend of a few years, I should say. Not a man of the world by any means. He was sent by his as a child to work in the castle. He's never told me exactly why. What I do know is that he's hardly ever been out of the place. Not even to Castleton on leave. Unless he's patrolling the moat, that is. _

_You want to know how he rose so high in rank? It's sounds strange but it's like this - he's always on edge. Not like the way I was as a child - just waiting for an excuse to explode. No. He's more the paranoid type. Brilliant if you're on guard at the castle and have to be aware of even the slightest threat, I can tell you, and stopping threats is practically his signature. _

_It's not my place to question the princess, but I do wonder at her sending us to this do. I'm not the best conversationalist in the world and Tips - well, what good are his particular skills in a social function like this...?_

_Still, two parties in the space of a week. Can't complain, right...?_

...

Ganondorf Dragmire shook Link heartily by the hand. "Welcome," he grinned. A group of smiling, self-assured Gerudo women stood behind him, chins raised, arms resting in front of them, one hand over the other wrist. There were even a couple of men there, too, Link saw - servitor class judging by their humble demeanour and downcast eyes. "Welcome. Truly!"

"Thank you, Your Highness." Link gazed around the roundhouse as the Gerudo chief went to shake Komali's hand. The whole structure was made of wood, with a domed roof that gave the impression that the main hall was vast and open. The hall itself was circular with a sand-strewn path marking the entire circumference. Smaller rooms branched off of the path. The lamplight bounced off the wood to give the air a warm, golden glow. It was simple and elegant.

"This is quite the place, Your Majesty," Link said. He was trying especially hard to keep his manner of speech under tight control. He kept wondering what the princess would say in a situation like this. He hoped he was getting it right. He really didn't want to ruin this for her.

"Gentlemen," Dragmire said, gesturing to a long table set in the middle of the roundhouse's hall. Again, a simple affair, all polished and varnished wood with no extra decoration. Link liked it. "This way, if you will. And none of that formality please, Sir Link, we have no royalty here amongst the Gerudo."

"I see," Link replied, his voice clipped and formal. "And it's just Link. I'm not a knight."

"No...?" Something odd flashed in the Gerudo's eye, but it was gone in an instant. "Well. Come, come. I'm glad Baronhead meets your approval. I heartily hope roast cucco does, too. It's a secret Gerudo recipe. The first of many secrets to be shared, no?" He laughed. "We have so much to discuss, our two races." He glanced at Komali, who was being unusually quiet. "_Three _races. I do apologise."

When Tips didn't even bother to reply, Link stepped in. "Nothing to apologise for. It's quite alright."

As they were led to the table, Link leaned in toward his friend so that only he could hear. "Well," the captain said. "He seems affable enough."

"It's a trick," Komali replied, deadly serious. "He's trying to lull us into a false sense of security."

Link blinked, taken aback. His eyes fell to Komali's waist. "Sword, Tips," he whispered. "Take your hand off of it. That's an order."

The young Rito's eyes had a feverish tint to it that made Link feel suddenly nervous. "I _can't. _What if this is a trap...? What if they're just waiting for the chance to stab us in the back...? They're all armed. Have you noticed that? Tell me you've noticed that."

"Relax," said Link, his voice gentle. A pair of tanned and smiling Gerudo women pulled out their chairs for them. "Thanks," the Hylian captain said, then quickly corrected the informality. "Thank you, madam."

As he slid into the chair, Link leaned in toward Tips again. "_Relax._ The Gerudo are known to be a peaceful race. Their weapons are just for defence."

"You said yourself that they're famed warriors."

A creeping sense of anxiety began to worm into Link's heart. Komali didn't look healthy at all. Link couldn't just send him back to the castle. Not now. Not that they'd just got here. How would that look?

He tried the patient approach instead. "They know how to use their weapons, but so what? They've never attacked anyone in their entire history."

Komali's eyes narrowed. "In _recorded _history."

Link grit his teeth. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Tips would have to go. Link would just make up an apology. Surely he could pull of this night on his own, right...?

"Gentlemen!" It was Ganondorf, standing at the head of the table. Link noticed that most of the other women had taken their places, too. The chief, though, seemed tense, as though unable to contain himself. "Before we eat, I just thought we - the Gerudo - could treat you."

"Uh..." Link said, utterly lost. He glanced at Tips who was glaring at the chief. "Sure."

"_Excellent_," Dragmire cried. "Excellent." He glanced up toward the roundhouse's wooden dome and made a gesture with his hand. A swift intensity fell over his face. "_Now!"_

The lamplight suddenly flickered, then vanished, plunging them all into darkness. Link stiffened. He heard Tips gasp. He could almost hear his friend grasping for his sword. _Don't. Tips, don't._

A spotlight - a massive oil-burning circular lamp - ignited from its vantage point somewhere far above. The light burned through the darkness, revealing a halo of incandescence in the centre of the room. Link leaned in, peering. He could Komali next to him, the Rito's breathing shallow and fast. Link's clammy sense of uneasiness grew.

A woman was there in the light now, cloaked and crouched. A hush fell over the assembled the crowd. The woman jerked. Link tensed. His ears pricked at the sound of Komali's chair as it began to scrape on the ground. Link felt his muscles tighten.

The woman - just a girl, Link realised- curled herself slowly upright, daggers flashing in her hands, the miniature blades spinning for a heartbeat before she snapped them to a sudden stop, their sharp tips pointed directly at Link and -

"No!" Komali was already on his feet, a dagger of his own in his hand.

Link, stunned, stumbled out of his chair as it fell backward to the ground. A confused murmur flew across the crowd of Gerudo. "Lieutenant, what are -"

Someone swung the spotlight onto Tips. Time slowed. All eyes, including the girl's, turned toward him. Before anyone could even react, the young Rito had drawn back his arm and had let the dagger fly flee. It turned, tip over hilt, achingly slow - or so it seemed - as though slicing through tar.

The dagger hit home with a sickening crack. The girl, her eyes turning inward, fell back, arms flapping. She crashed to the ground, her knives skidding away across the floor in a clatter of ringing metal. Shock fell upon the onlookers.

The Gerudo all turned back toward Tips. Link turned toward Tips.

The young Rito blinked, his features slowly twisting, as though awakening to the horror of his own actions. He stared at his hand helplessly. "I...I...I..."

A cry of pure grief tore free from Ganondorf Dragmire's throat. He leapt over to the fallen girl, fell into a crouch, and then tenderly lifted her head. "Alya..." he breathed. "_Alya!"_

The Gerudo women were slowly getting to their feet. The murmur of the crowd began to grow. And darken.

"My daughter," Ganondorf sobbed. "What have you done? _What have you monsters done? WHY?!"_

A chorus of steel sang as weapons were drawn. Link and Tips sprang staggered back, their own swords whispering free of their scabbards. The Gerudo women, eyes hard with anger, formed a circle around them. They began to prod the air threateningly. The two castle guards pressed their backs into the other as they slowly walked in a defensive spiral.

Ganondorf huddled over his daughter. "Eye of my Heart..." he croaked as he gently stroked her hair. A trickle of blood had begun to seep from the corner of her mouth. "No. No no no." His voice grew taut. "Unspoken. So much I left unspoken."

Link, sword brought to bear, swallowed as he tried to make eye contact with the Gerudo chief.

_Daughter. She was his daughter._

"I'm sorry," he breathed. Dragmire was trembling - from rage or grief, Link couldn't quite tell. "I am so _so_ sorry."

Dragmire's head snapped up as though suddenly broken free of reverie. His narrowed eyes blazed. He raised his free hand, hung it there in the air for a moment, then snapped it shut into a fist. The surrounding Gerudo all screamed in one voice. Chaos erupted.

Link skewed aside the first sword strike, then deftly ducked under another before falling into a spin, blade at the ready, and deflected a third attack, then a fourth. Beads of sweat flew from his brow. Blood pounded in his ears. His breathing already shallow, Link's frantic eyes took in the situation, taking snapshots here and -

_There! _A glint of a steel axe in the corner of his eye. Link spun his sword up to parry the blow, metal scraping loudly against metal. Weapons locked, Link strained against his attacker, his arms burning with the effort. Then, with a snarl and a kick to the gut, Link managed to shove himself out of harm's way.

He didn't follow through on his now vulnerable attacker. Defensive manoeuvres were all he had. One calm corner of his mind knew that any aggressive movement would just make things worse. They just had to get out of there - _fast._

Link's eyes found Tips. The young Rito evidently had the same idea - he was being pushed back by a flurry of blows delivered by a trio of Gerudo warrior women. Sparks flew as he managed to knock aside each strike.

But it couldn't last. Tips was scared - and clearly flagging.

_This is madness. We're just castle guards, not soldiers!_

A blade sliced Komali's shoulder. Link froze, aghast. More sword thrusts came - polished steel plunging home in unison.

"No!" Link cried. "_Tips!_"

It was too late. Komali had already slumped to his knees, his eyes rolling back to reveal stark white.

A whirlwind erupted in the centre of Link's soul - terror, rage and grief all tied into one hard, painful knot.

He made to leap forward - when an explosion of pain, searing hot in his back, icy cold from his chest, stopped him short. Wide-eyed with shock, Link looked down to see the tip of a blade, coated now in dark liquid, staring back at him. A hiss of air followed as his attacker tugged the sword free. Link's hand went numb, his own blade clattering to the ground. A scarlet curtain fell over his eyes and then the world dissolved instantly to black.

...

A hushed crowd formed around the Gerudo chief and his daughter. His breathing was slow and heavy. Ganondorf gently closed Alya's eyes.

"A peaceful people we are." His voice was raw, scratchy. The tribe around him were alert and attentive. Somewhere in the roundhouse a hanging lamp creaked as the air touched it."No harm did we wish on anyone else."

There were murmurs of assent from the crowd.

"But if you provoke us," Ganondorf continued. "Ah, if you provoke us, then you shall see. Yes, you shall see. Hurt us. And we will hurt you back."

"Aye!" one of the women cried. "_Aye!" _More followed.

Dragmire ignored it all. "_I _will hurt you back. From the shadows, that is from whence we will strike."

"Aye!" It was one voice now, the wooden planks of the roundhouse trembling with each cry.

"The process may be slow. It may be measured. But we are the Gerudo, and we are patient."

"_AYE!"_

Ganondorf's jaw trembled. "I swear on my daughter's blood that we _will _kill them. Each and every one of them. Starting. From. The. Very. Top."

One of the male aides cleared his throat. "Sir...?"

"What is it?"

"The castle men, sir. They still live."

Ganondorf slowly stood. "They do." It wasn't a question.

"Barely. The Rito - his wounds do not appear to have severed anything vital. We could still patch him up. If we're quick."

"Do it, then." Ganondorf walked over to the Hylian and gazed down. "And this one...?"

"He appears to be fading fast, sir. Blood loss is immense."

Hard, flinty eyes continued to stare as Dragmire pondered. "Yes," he murmured softly. "_Yes._" He looked up at his aide. "Get me the Dead Man's Gambit."

The man's eyes widened. "Sir...? You know that's not sta-"

"The Dead Man's Gambit," Ganondorf growled. "_Now."_

As he heard the aide scurry off, Ganondorf Dragmire spoke again. "It seems fortune has favoured us," he said, loud enough for all assembled to hear. "Yes, indeed. Fortune has favoured us. And has presented to me here, at my feet, the very instrument of my revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Prince Ralis of the Zora snuck into Hyrule Castle's library, his face feverish with sweat, his breathing rapid. He stood there for a moment, back resting against the oak doors. None of the other library patrons seemed to notice his presence. He was grateful for that, at least. _Safe. I'm safe now, right? Surely he can't catch me here?_

His fingers brushed the pommel of the sword hanging from his belt. Seeing no immediate threat, Ralis composed himself, straightening his collar, then began strolling between the shelves, idly picking at a random book now and then as he passed by.

The Zora prince liked it here, actually. It gave him time to think. Here was silence, save for the rustle of scrolls and the whispery scratch of quills against parchment. Here everyone was equal, too. It didn't matter if you were a scullion or a king - here in the library, no one disturbed you. So long as you kept to the rules, that is. Ralis lifted a frayed, leather-bound tome from a nearby shelf - and started instantly as he saw the narrow eyes of Superior Kram staring at him through the fresh gap.

Ralis groaned. "No..."

_He found me, the cad!_

Kram's stare bore into him. "You need to be more assertive, Highness."

Ralis wheeled away. "Oh, do go away."

The wooden bookstands were all stood in parallel rows, forming narrow passageways in between each one. Ralis stood in one such walkway now with Kram in the adjacent one, separated only by those same bookshelves, a tall forest that blotted out the light.

The Zora prince peered ahead. He spied the library's exit and calculated the distance in his head. He just had to get out of this passageway, and then the library would open out into a row of tables, and from there - freedom. Face set in a granite mask of determination, Ralis decided to make a dash for it. Etiquette would have a cannon hole blasted into it, but he just didn't care. He would apologise later.

Ralis ran, mumbling apologies as he slipped by a fellow browser. He sprinted past the last shelf, then dug his heel into the carpeted floor, readying himself to turn - only for Superior Kram to swing out in front of him, cutting him off.

"Highness," the Superior said. "You would do well to heed my advice."

"I don't need it," Ralis replied, voice low so as not to disturb the other patrons. "I don't want it." Impotent rage bubbled under his words. "I did not request it."

Kram smiled without humour. "Your Highness. Prince Ralis. Just hear me out. That's all I ask."

Ralis threw him a weak glare, then slipped past him and into the next passageway. Kram followed, clinging to him like a Skulltula's silky web. _And just as difficult to be rid of. _

"Just tell her that you love her."

"No." Ralis ducked under a ladder. It wobbled a little from the momentum. "Certainly not."

"Tell her that you like her, then?"

"_No._" The prince stopped short, then spun around. "No."

"I am serious, Highness. Women simply melt when they hear that from a handsome man - all their rational functions just vanish. Poof!" He flung open his fingers for added effect.

A frown creased the prince's brow. "I doubt that very much."

"And once hooked, you cannot rest on your laurels," the Superior continued, oblivious. "You will just have to keep stringing her along. Gifts. Flattery. Let me tell you, Highness - it is supremely easy to rope a woman in and keep her sweet. They just don't think like you and I do."

A short, exasperated sigh flew from Ralis's lips. "I do not wish to 'string her along,'" he said, heat rising to his cheeks. "In fact, I could think of nothing worse."

One of the librarians sidled past, noisily clearing her throat in a pointed manner. Ralis winced, stung. _Admonished by the castle staff!_

He leaned in close to the Superior, his voice hissing. "What is it that makes you such an expert, anyway?"

"Oh, me? Well, I..." Superior Kram managed to look bashful. "I have many...years of experience."

Ralis's inky eyes widened in disbelief. "Really. Well. Tell me this, Superior. Why exactly are you so _invested_ in this?"

Kram bristled. "Princess Zelda is like family to me. I have watched her grow from a small babe into the young woman you see before you today. I merely want her to be happy and..." His voice wilted in the face of the prince's stern expression and folded arms. "Fine. I am just doing my best to strengthen ties between the races of Hyrule. With the king so deathly ill, we are at a critical juncture of our shared history. Bonds must be forged now, unbreakable bonds, for the good of all." His gaze lingered on the Zora youth. "Isn't that why _you_ want her...?"

"What-?" Prince Ralis looked genuinely startled. "No. _No. _She is -" He coughed. "I'm attracted -" He composed himself. "Come on, have you not _seen _her? Of course you have, you practically raised her. She's _captivating. _Lovely and captivating."

"Yes. _Yes._" Kram steepled his fingers as his smile grew. "And so she will be for the rest of her days."

Ralis paused. "She will...?"

"And you are young, and she is young, and you're both royalty." Kram grinned. "Good, good!" He clapped his hands together. Some of the other patrons in the library looked up sharply at the sound. "That's exactly the thing you should be saying to her." His voice dropped conspiratorially. "You have told her, haven't you?"

"No!" the prince replied, shaking his head vehemently. "No no no. Look. I want to..." He looked flustered and unsure. Spying an overturn wooden crate - the library used it to store books - he hopped on top and raised his chin, as though about to give a grand speech. Sunlight even managed to sneak past the tall shelves and haloed his head in golden light.

"I want to be her _hero," _he declared. Ralis licked his lips as he waited for the words to come. The crate creaked under his weight. "I want to take long walks with her under the setting sun, to take her to my domain and teach her how to catch reekfish -"

"She would simply adore that, Highness."

"And to just look at her just...just...gaze into her eyes. We wouldn't even have to speak."

"You wouldn't? Ever?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Oh, nothing!" Kram gestured for the prince to continue. "Nothing. Carry on, Highness. Please."

Ralis shook his head and stepped off of the crate. "I am not here long, Kram. I know you wish the best, but I do not want...I don't want to force her. She has to choose. She has to choose me. _For _me. And I'm willing to wait. It's just -" he sighed "- she's just so proper. So reserved. Tell me, Superior. Tell me I'm not insane. That this isn't some foolishness that will disappear and fade like the stars at dawn."

Kram smiled. "You are a perfectly normal young man." He put an arm over the prince's shoulder and gently began to guide him away. "And you are deeply in love." Kram quickly held up a hand. "No, no, don't try to deny it. That's not the issue here."

Ralis blinked. "It's not?"

"No, Highness," the Superior replied as they walked slowly past the rows of desks, "It is not." There was a smidge of satisfaction in his voice. "The issue is, young majesty, the issue is what are we - you and I - going to do about it?"

...

Princess Zelda sat with her back pressed against the door of her bedchamber, her arms wrapped around her knees. The rich carpet tickled her bare feet and the sunlight streaming in from the window directly opposite made her squint. Shadows flitted across the parts of her room the light didn't reach. She soaked in the silence. Zelda used to think of this chamber as her refuge within her refuge. Now, though, it was more her prison within a prison.

There was a light rap at her door. A muffled voice spoke from the other side. "Zelda...?"

She remained silent, breathing in the faint scent of perfume that clung to the air as she just sat gazing at the thick rugs and painted walls.

_Why is everything so pink?_

"Zelda, are you there?"

"What is it, Zoar?"

"Why are you holed up in there? The trade minister from Cobble is due here in an hour and well, I don't know what to do and -"

"_Why_ don't you know what to do, Zoar?" Zelda began flicking at the fabric of her dress. "We sat through enough of Superior Kram's lessons."

Only a few days of being in power, and Princess Zelda was sick of it already. All those formal discussions. All that walking on eggshells. She just wanted something more..._alive._

"You're good it, Zelda," he brother continued. "Better than me. You...you're perfect."

Closing her eyes, Zelda leaned her head back against the wooden door and groaned. _Don't even try it, Zoar. I don't want to. Can't I just have a single hour free from all this? _Idly she wondered if she could sneak into the kitchens and swipe some cake.

"You can do it, Zoar," Zelda said, gentle but firm. "Please. Just try. I thought we were in this together...?"

"We are," Zoar replied. "It's just...it's just I need a bit more time."

"To do what?" It wasn't often that Zelda got angry, but she could feel the tinder being lit within now. "Go frolic in Hyrule Field?"

_Take Ralis with you if you do. Go have a picnic._

"That's not fair," her twin said. "It really isn't."

Zelda grit her teeth. _Oh, it's only unfair when it concerns __**you**__, is it?_

Her brother continued. "You know you adapt better than me. I just need time. Just this one time. I promise I'll accompany you the next time."

Zelda stewed in her silence for a few moments longer. Then, suddenly, she said, "I want to go see father."

The surprise rang clear in Zoar's voice. "Father...? He's in Calatia. We have the best healers in the world looking after him. We can't just leave the castle."

"I'll go. On my own."

"What-? No! You -" His words drowned in an exasperated gurgle. When he spoke next, it was in a softer voice. "Is that what you really want, Zel...?"

He hadn't called her that in years. "I..." She closed her eyes and sighed.

_I don't know what I want. _

Zelda frowned. Some sort of commotion had cut her twin off. "Zoar...?" she said, her eyes back open as she lifted her head. "Zoar, what's happening?"

There were voices now, hushed and urgent. Zelda quickly pushed herself to her feet. "Zoar," she repeated as she slipped into a pair of shoes, "Tell me what is happening right now."

Her brother cleared his throat. "It's...uh...that guard captain you sent to the Gerudo. He's back. With his friend."

"Link?"

"_Who_?"

A long breath whistled out through Zelda's lips. "The Captain-of-the-Guards. That's his name."

"Well, you can't expect me to know _that_ now, can you?"

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's like I said. He's back. They both are. There seems to have been...an issue." There was a pause, then, "How did you know something was wrong...?"

Princess Zelda ignored him. She took in a deep breath. An issue...? That didn't sound good. It was such a simple task. Make friends with the Gerudo. Kram said that those elixirs were important. That the secretive Gerudo tribe had potions with special healing properties, potions that could help people in pain and distress. Could help _her _people.

_And father, too._

Her self-doubt fled, evaporating like snow poured into hot water. She pulled on the fabric of her dress to straighten it, then flicked a curl of her hair out of her eyes. _Fine. Zoar said it right. I'm good at this. So be it. _

Zelda swung open the door, startling Zoar and the messenger boy outside as her shadow fell across them. They shrank back from her presence. That puzzled her. She wondered how she looked to them. Regal and imposing...? She almost laughed.

"Come," she said, trying to soften things with a smile. "You especially, Zoar. Let's go and see what the good captain has to say for himself, shall we?"

...

Ganondorf Dragmire felt the heat of the sun on his back as he climbed up the rickety ladder, his boots making each thin rung tremble under his weight. Dry, harsh air tickled the back of his throat - he wasn't bothered. He was used to it.

Reaching the top of the ladder, the Gerudo chief pulled himself up onto the roof of the roundhouse. The air shimmered in his eyes. In the distance he could see Hyrule Castle as a faint, smudged blur on a green-tinted horizon. Sounds drifted up from below - the rhythmic _clack_ of horse hooves and the metallic jingle of shaken reins all mixed with the ever-present feminine voices of his tribe.

His gaze dropped to the two women sitting cross-legged beside the roundhouse's dome. Black cloaks enshrouded misshapen bodies. Revulsion rippled through him. Ganondorf couldn't help it. With their wrinkled, green skin and blackened teeth, the witches Kotake and Koume tended to have that effect on people, both male and female.

"You...summoned me."

Kotake cackled, her snow-streaked hair, limp and dry, falling in front of her face. "We did. Indeed we did." She reached up to grasp a ladle resting in a dirt-encrusted cauldron next to them. The bubbling liquid within began to stir. "We see your pain. We can fix that for you."

Grief smouldered deep within his heart. "No," he said, trying to stop his voice from choking. "Just tell me what it is you want."

"As you wish." Flame-haired Koume had spoken now. She reached into the folds of her dark cloak and pulled out a globe of frosted glass. Mist swirled within it. "It is time. We will see what _he _sees."

Dragmire swallowed. A sudden blast of hot air scattered his orange hair. Then, with a nod, he sat himself down. "Tell me, then," he said. "Tell me everything."

...

Link stood before them, hands clasped tightly behind his back. Sat around the semi-circular table were herself, her twin brother, Superior Kram and Prince Ralis, the latter of whom had been invited by the Superior for some reason or another.

Zelda tried to bat away her annoyance. This was an internal issue and the prince shouldn't even be here. She didn't want to hurt the Zora - Ralis had done nothing wrong and was ever the gentleman - and she'd even begun to regret the uncharitable thoughts she'd had about him previously, but sometimes she just had to put her foot down. Unfortunately, in this case, for this particular meeting, Kram had already beaten her to it.

And speaking of the Superior, it was him who was talking now. "Unprovoked, you say?"

Link's blue eyes shifted to her advisor. "Yes." His voice echoed in the cavernous chamber. The Hall of Judgement it was called, stark and empty except for a circle of stone pillars set around the circumference of the room. "We sat down at Dragmire's table for the feast. The Gerudo were courteous and friendly, maybe a little too much so. And then, without warning, they attacked." He paused. "I think the whole thing was meant to be a trap."

Zoar frowned. "But _why_...?"

The captain shrugged. "I can't say, Your Majesty. Who knows how that tribe even thinks? They're not like us."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. She hadn't said a word yet, choosing instead to observe. And observe she had. Something was amiss. She couldn't quite place exactly what it was, but she knew - her _insight_ knew - that there was something odd about Link.

"So you managed to escape," Kram continued. He dipped his feathered quill into a pot of ink. The scrape of parchment swiftly followed. "And yet you yourself have nary a scratch?"

If Link was unsettled by the question, he clearly didn't show it. "It was Lieutenant Komali, Superior. He was very brave. He shielded me while I looked for an escape."

Now Zelda did decide to step in. "And how is he?" she asked. "The lieutenant."

Link's gaze swung over to meet her own. She almost flinched. Again, she couldn't quite place what was disturbing her, but she felt it all the same.

"He'll live," the captain replied. "It's a good thing I got him to the infirmary in time. I'm sure our healers will bring him back to health in no time."

"A question." It was Prince Ralis. "Why did it take you so long to get back? The banquet...feast...whatever it was - it should have been over by midnight. Last night. But here you are standing in front of us and it's almost noon...?"

Zelda smiled inwardly. _Good. I wanted to ask that myself. _Perhaps Ralis wasn't so bad after all...

"We had to make sure we weren't being followed," Link replied. "We hid in Hyrule Field - as much as you can in an open space like that. It was slow going."

Another thought pricked Zelda's mind. "Wouldn't that have made things worse for the lieutenant...?"

Again, Link swung his eyes over to her. Again, Zelda resisted the urge to shrink away.

"I bound his wounds well. The blood loss thereafter was minimal." His words seemed so carefully chosen, Zelda thought. "I do admit, I was worried."

"Well," Superior Kram said with a deep exhalation. "Thank you for your report, Captain. These are troubling matters indeed and we must now discuss them in private. Dismisse-"

"Wait." Zelda felt all eyes turn to her at the sound of her voice. "Captain."

"Yes, Your Majesty...?"

"Would you care for some...cake?"

She heard Zoar snort and could imagine Kram's jaw dropping. She ignored it all.

"No," Link replied without a flicker of emotion on his face. "I wouldn't, Your Majesty."

Exasperation flew from the Superior's lips. "You may _go_, Captain."

Zelda felt her temples pound as the men fell into hushed conversation. Something was wrong. She trusted her instincts, and something was _terribly _wrong. Her gaze didn't leave Link as he headed for -

Her eyes widened. She bolted upright from her chair.

_He's not heading for the door!_

Zelda snapped around to face her twin. "Zoar! Watch ou-"

With a snarl, the Captain-of-the-Guards lunged toward the prince-regent, his sword already sliding easily into his hand. There was a crack of metal. Ringing steel echoed in the hall as Ralis blocked the strike, his own blade shimmering from the force of the impact.

Zoar scrambled backward out of his chair "What- what is the meaning of this...?"

The swords slid apart. Link swung his blade upward in a two-handed arc, slicing thin air as Ralis stumbled back in desperation.

"Link...?" Zelda whispered. Confusion knotted her brow. Her heart squeezed. She began to make her way around the table. It was tough going - her legs felt like stone. "Why...?"

"Zelda!" her brother called. "Zel!" She flicked him a glance, saw that he, along with the Superior, sat huddled behind one of the stone pillars. His hand grasped in her direction, though the rest of his body stayed firmly put. "Come back!"

Seeing that they were both safe, she ignored him and kept on walking. Something within her was crumbling. Something that she'd always believed was as solid as steel.

Metal sang as Ralis and Link tussled, dodging and weaving each other's strikes, swords blocking, then skewing aside each precise lunge and every determined thrust. With a guttural cry, the Zora swung for Link's neck. The captain ducked, spinning completely around as he did so, then jabbed an elbow in the prince's gut. Still riding the momentum, Link slid straight past the Zora, then spun his sword up into position, ready for the killing strike to the back.

"Link!" Zelda's voice snapped like a whip. "Stop!"

And for a wonder, he did. Momentarily. Hesitation - or was it confusion? - rippled over his face. It was enough. Ralis whirled around and cracked a punch to the captain's jaw, sending the young Hylian flying. The prince turned, noticing Zelda for the first time. He took her arm.

"Princess," he breathed, "You should flee."

"Don't touch me, please."

The Zora's hand sprang back, as though she'd turned to molten lava. "I was just -"

"Stay safe." Zelda strode forward, her gaze on Link as he staggered to his feet. Their eyes met. Zelda stopped short, her shoes squeaking on the polished floor.

_Cold. His eyes are so cold. _

She took a startled step backward as Link lunged in and -

Ralis leapt past her, knocked the strike aside and then, with a yell, drove his blade straight through the captain's heart.

Zelda's hand flew to her mouth. She watched in horror as Ralis tugged his sword free. Her eyes began to sting.

Link dropped to the ground like a puppet cut from its strings.

...

Inky darkness began to fill the witches' globe. Koume slowly looked up. "Hmm..." she said, rubbing her chin.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" he asked, looking from one witch to the other. "What happened?"

Kotake clucked her tongue. "Your Dead Man's Gambit has failed," she said. "Your weapon is lost."

A snarl tore from Dragmire's throat. His trembling hand slowly closed into a fist which he then brought down hard onto the wood below. Timber shivered from the blow.

"But," said Koume, holding up a finger. "All is not lost."

Ganondorf took in a few lungfuls of the arid, sand-gritted air. "What do you mean?"

"You targeted the wrong twin," Kotake explained. "It is not the prince you should be concerned with, no."

Koume's lips split into a wide, toothy grin. "It's the _princess. _Yesss. The princess."

Kotake nodded. "Strike her down and you have cut out the Hylians' very heart."

Hope solidified in Ganondorf's soul. "Tell me more," he said, leaning forward. "Does she have a weakness?"

Koume cackled. "She does. Yes, yes, she does." Her laugh took on a maniacal lilt. "She _cares. _That is her weakness. Yes. Yessss. She cares for them all."

Kotake joined in with her sister's mirth. "And for that," she said, stirring the cauldron. "We simply have the _perfect_ antidote."

Knitting his fingers together, Ganondorf Dragmire smiled as the witches laughter rang out in the hot, desert air.

...

_It starts like this:_

_A twitch of a muscle. _

_A prickle in the veins. _

_Then, there's a sharp kick right there in the middle of my chest. _

_Another. And then another. _

_Ouch._

_It's my heart, I think, sluggishly finding its rhythm again, each torturous beat like a stake jabbing against the soft folds of my chest_. _The lungs chase it through, contracting with such force that I feel as though they've been filled with iced tar. _

_I gasp for breath, then cough and splutter._

_I feel the blood rush back in a hot pulsing tingle. My body jerks - once, twice - and I gag as my limbs convulse as one. Then the memories come - images burning across my mind's eye; Dragmire, the Gerudo girl and -_

_Tips!_

_My eyes open as I stagger to my feet. I blink. And blink again. I'm not in Baronhead anymore. I'm back in the castle. How...?_

_And there's the princess...and the prince, and Superior Kram. There's another man there, too, all marbled skin, dark eyes and dressed like royalty. Prince Ralis of the Zora, I realise._

_They're all staring at me, wide-eyed and pale. I try to speak but my tongue's gone numb. Then Prince Ralis's hand goes limp and his sword clangs to the floor. _

_What. Is. Going. On?_

_It's Prince Zoar who breaks the silence. He raises a trembling finger to point in my direction. I can hear doors opening, and the thud of rushing boots. "Seize that man!"he cries. "Seize the traitor!"_

_Oh, bugger. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She stood in a pool of shadows, her face a pensive mask. Link watched her in silence. His heart sank into a cold pool of misery. It shouldn't be this way. She was Princess Zelda. She should be smiling. Always.

A sudden image shot through his mind's eye - him standing in front of the princess with arms outstretched, protecting her from an oncoming hail of arrows.

Silly. Flighty. Childish. And yet the soaring intensity that accompanied the picture surprised him.

Iron bars in his line of sight brought him back to reality. They were a reminder of his own utter helplessness. The Hall of Judgement still encompassed them all, except that now Link had been locked away in a makeshift cell.

_Call it what it is. It's a cage. They got my own men to build it on the spot just so I could be contained and questioned. _ _Not that I have any answers._

"It's my fault," Zelda breathed, gazing out through one of the hall's large oval windows. "It's all my fault." She spun on her heels and began to slowly walk. "I should never have sent Lieutenant Komali. I knew of his disposition and -"

"Oh, come on, Zelda," Prince Zoar snapped. He'd been pacing nervously ever since Link had been captured. "You don't believe this nonsense, do you? That they _accidently _killed the Gerudo chief's daughter...?"

Link felt a blistering spike of hot anger. "It's true," he insisted. His voice sounded small and pathetic even to his own ears. "Ask Komali."

"Not yet possible." It was Superior Kram, his tone calm and measured. "The lieutenant is yet to regain consciousness."

"It's all a trick," the prince-regent went on. His lip curled as though he were holding back a snarl. Zoar's hand was still trembling, Link noted. "He - this captain - has thrown in with the Gerudo."

Link inhaled deeply. He had to force himself to hold his tongue. _He's shaken, that's all. How would you feel after an attempt on your life?_

Calm clarity warred with the tide of his anger. It was one of the things he'd learned from observing the princess. Months it had taken him to master it - back on the streets he would have exploded in fury, would've probably come to blows with the prince-regent himself. He hadn't cared back then. He'd only wanted others to hurt like he hurt.

Those days were gone. Odd, then, that he was struggling so much with it today.

Link found that he couldn't meet the prince-regent's eyes. Not out of guilt, obviously. He couldn't even remember what he was supposed to have done. But because the rage and contempt he saw reflected in Prince Zoar's eyes felt all too familiar.

_It's not just that, though, is it? There's fear there, too. Fear and suspicion. He doesn't know how and why I'm still breathing. Which is just fine - I don't know, either. _

Instead of dwelling on it, and despite it not being proper, Link tried to catch the princess's eyes. Even though he didn't know her thoughts on the whole matter, her presence still brought with it twin gifts - a sense of safety and calm.

"I need to speak to Ganondorf," Zelda continued.

Her twin gaped. "What?"

"To ascertain what really happened," she explained. "And to know if I need to apologise."

"Are you serious?" Zoar was almost choking now. "You think just saying sorry is going to be enough?"

"I have to try."

"No," said Kram in a voice heavy like lead. He punctuated his rejection by slamming his booted heel onto the floor - quite literally putting his foot down. "I forbid you."

Zelda slowly turned to face the Superior. "Excuse me?"

"I forbid you from meeting the Gerudo." He said it in a granite voice that invited no second opinion. "Your safety is paramount."

"Listen to the man," Zoar said. He fingers were opening and closing in useless frustration. "At least someone here speaks sense."

Princess Zelda took a few steps toward her advisor, the sound of her shoes ringing out in the chamber. "You cannot forbid me, Superior Kram." Her eyes and voice matched the hardened expression on her face. "_I _am the regent here and _I _will make my own decisions."

Zoar opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda cut him off. "Don't even think about it."

His mouth snapped shut.

The princess turned back to her advisor. "You can make yourself useful, Kram. Once we're done here, send word to the Gerudo that I would like an audience with Ganondorf Dragmire. And make it clear I'm coming in peace."

Kram stared back at her hard. His cheek twitched. Sunlight glinted off of the silver buttons on his elaborately tailored coat. Finally, he spoke. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Link caught something then. A shared look, passed between Kram and Ralis. He frowned. Zelda seemed oblivious to it. Whatever it was, it prompted the Zora prince to speak.

"I will accompany you," Ralis said, half-bowing to the princess. "As your protector."

"_Yes,"_ said Zoar before his sister could reply. "And since I'm regent, too, I insist. Take an army."

Zelda shook her head. "No army."

An inexplicable surge of emotion made Link lunge and grab the bars of the cage. The metal shivered. "And me. I'll go, too."

They all turned his way. Zoar scoffed, both eyebrows raised. "Oh?" he said, a mocking tilt to his voice. "Oh, really?"

"Stop it, Zoar," Zelda murmured.

The prince-regent held up a hand. "No, no, no. Let me say my piece." He smacked his lips together. "You must be joking, Captain. Do you expect me - do you honestly _think _I would trust you - _you_ - with my sister?"

Link's hands tightened around the cold metal bars. "I told you. It wasn't me. The last thing I recall was the Gerudo attacking us after Tips - _Komali _- had, well...after he did what he did."

"Uh-huh," Zoar replied. "It wasn't you."

"I wasn't in control."

The prince-regent slowly shook his head in disbelief. He stood tall now, hands behind his back. "Well, explain me this, then. If, as you say, the lieutenant was at fault, why didn't the Gerudo just kill him...? Why nurse him back to some semblance of health...?"

"So we wouldn't overreact," Zelda answered. Her voice reverberated around the hall. "So we wouldn't do anything rash. The real question is this: how is Link still speaking to us when he should be dead...? It's the Gerudo, obviously - but _how_?"

For a moment, Zelda locked her gaze with Link's. And he realised then that she was changing the subject for a reason. His heart began to stir.

Zelda swept her eyes around the room, taking in each person in turn. "No? No thoughts? Theories?"

The prince-regent crossed his arms and sighed. "Go on, then. I can tell you're itching to come out with something."

"Potion," Zelda said, deep in thought. She glanced up at her advisor. "You once told me, Kram, that the Gerudo had healing elixirs. Is that what they used on Link, you think? Is that how the captain survived Ralis's strike?"

Kram pressed his lips into a line and cocked his head to one side. "It is possible," he replied slowly. "We know so little about them. I sincerely doubt, though, they have anything that can bring the dead back to life."

"Maybe he wasn't dead." Her flat heels squealed against the floor as she turned to face Link. "Just close to it." Zelda's voice dropped. "Very close. I wonder if the effect is permanent...? If he'd just come back over and over...?"

Link kept his eyes on the princess. "I'd rather not find out, Your Highness."

Her lips twitched in a hint of a smile. One that only Link could see.

"So," Prince Zoar cut in. "Are you really going through with this meeting...? With the Gerudo...?"

"Yes." Zelda's voice was as hard as iron. "I don't seem to be their target, anyway. You should stay here, Zoar." He walked up to her now, and their fingers brushed. "The people can't lose us both."

He held her gaze for a moment. "Fine. But you're taking Ralis."

Zelda waved him away dismissively. "Do it, then. You men sort out the details. You're going to anyway, no matter what I say."

Link sat back down as the two princes huddled off with the Superior, their voices hushed. He swallowed. _Apparently I've come back from the dead. But I feel nothing different. Nothing at all. _If an encounter with his own mortality was supposed to have scarred him in some way, it hadn't done a very good job at all.

Link blinked. Then blinked again. Zelda was looking his way. He sat up. She began to make her way over. He felt his heart begin to thud, unbidden. Link leaned forward as she stopped just inches before his cell. Their eyes met.

"I am telling the truth, Your Highness."

Zelda threw a nervous glance over at the men, saw that they were busy conversing among themselves, then turned back allowed her hand to come to rest on one of the steel bars. Link was tempted to place his own hand there, too, but thought better of it. She was so close now, her sapphire eyes wide. Link couldn't break his gaze. Now his heart began to hammer.

"Don't call me that." She smiled.

Link blinked. "You believe me?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, Link," she replied. "I believe you."

...

_I admit, I was falling into those eyes. Deeper and deeper like a..._

_Well, I couldn't say. I'm no poet. All I did know was that she believed me when no-one else in that room would. I love simplicity. It makes life all that easier. And the simple fact of her trust in me has broken a dam within. There's a torrent of feelings let loose now - light as snow, and yet intense like a blazing volcano. I can't really put it into words better than that. These emotions, they rage like a tempest deep in my heart. It's like...I don't know...like we've known each other all our lives, but have only just realised it... _

_Maybe there is a bit of the poet hiding inside me, hey?_

_There's a story Hylians tell to their children. It's about how, before we're born, our spirit selves meet every single person that we're going to encounter in our lives. If we're repulsed by someone in the spirit world, we'll feel the same when we meet them here. And if we like them, then - you guessed it - we'll feel the same here. And there are those rare souls, those spirits that come maybe once or twice in our lives, those people that you end up forging unbreakable bonds with._

_It's a nice story. I think I'm starting to believe it._

_Zelda orders me free from the cage. And, moreover, she's permitted me to join her on her trip to Baronhead. I'm glad. I'm not going to let the Gerudo hurt her. I won't allow it._

_Not everyone shares my happiness, though, the prince-regent and the Superior in particular. But they defer to her, eventually. As they should._

_Does she even know, I wonder, in how high a regard people hold her...?_

_And it must be, I realise, that self-same regard that's set off this whirlwind of emotions I'm feeling._

_Right...?_

_..._

Link sighed. They were already waiting on the castle's drawbridge - Princess Zelda sitting astride her horse, and Prince Ralis to her side, mounted on a ride of his own. Dark clouds smudged the grey-tinted sky above as the two royals stared straight ahead. Link gingerly nudged his mare onward.

"You're late," said Zelda, her eyes not budging.

Link winced. "Sorry. Yes. _Sorry. _I was -" he cleared his throat sheepishly "- taking a nap."

"Preserving your strength for the journey ahead," said Ralis, gazing into the distance. "Wise and prudent."

Zelda wasn't paying attention, though. She'd finally turned to face Link - and had stopped short to stare. "What... happened to your...hair?"

Link ran a hand through his now chestnut-brown locks. "It was, uh, my men. They like their little games. Roped me into one. I lost. I ended up having to pay the forfeit. Ergo -" He gestured theatrically at his head.

"Ah," Zelda replied, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "I see."

It had been three days since he'd been released from the cage, and Link had decided to spend the time with the fellow castle guards under his command. He wasn't much of a social person - even his men knew that. But their gentle ribs, and not-so-gentle challenges, had helped keep his mind focussed and clear. Because when he wasn't with them, he was checking in on Tips, waiting for the moment his old friend would open his eyes. The castle healers had told Link that Komali's wounds were clearing up well. It was just that, for whatever reason, the young Rito was keeping himself locked up in a cocoon of unconsciousness.

Link pulled himself back to the present. He took a breath, thinking to ask the princess if she liked his new look, then stopped himself. _You don't ask a princess such things. It's too familiar. _

He looked up at them now. Both the prince and princess were heavily cloaked, faces half-masked and most of their clothes hidden. For Zelda, all he could see of her apparel was her long, dark riding skirt. It was odd to see her in such sombre colours.

Then again, Link wasn't much better. Foregoing the usual green livery that marked him as the Captain-of-the-Guards, Link had instead decided to go with a thin, knee-length dark blue coat over a stark white shirt and trousers in the same dark blue. Black boots completed the look.

_Smart and formal. Show the Gerudo that we're taking them seriously. _

Although Link had some reservations about that, too. They had used him to try to kill the prince-regent, after all...

_But the princess wants to set things right. And I trust her. _

His outfit had a practical point, too. The thick soles of his boot contained his trusty dagger and some of those compact arrows that he'd shown to Tips on the night of the prince and princess's presentation. His coat, too, was lined with hidden pockets within - more places to store arrows and his compact mini-bow as well. The only weapon he had on display was the sword hanging from his belt. He noted that Prince Ralis carried one, too.

"Gentlemen," the princess said, looking from one man to the other. "One thing to keep in mind when we're with the Gerudo." She waited, making sure they were both attentive. "Don't. Drink. Anything."

Both Link and Ralis nodded. A sensible precaution when dealing with potion masters.

Prince Ralis pulled on the leather reins of his horse. "I'll go collect the supplies, Highness."

Link spoke up. "No, let me -"

"No need, Captain," Ralis replied with a smile. "Helps maintain the disguise."

The princess gave the prince a curt nod as he trotted his horse back into the castle courtyard. Link suddenly realised that it was just the two of them now, standing on the drawbridge. The breeze began cutting creases into Zelda's cloak. Link didn't quite know which way to look.

The princess surprised him by suddenly leaning in close. "Hey," she said. "I'm glad you're here with me."

His eyes blinked in quick succession. Her whole bearing had changed the moment Ralis was out of sight. She looked the way she had done back when she'd spoken to him at her banquet - her mask of royalty melting away to reveal the young woman beneath. A smile came to Link's lips without him even realising. "I'm glad, too," he replied.

"You should be," she teased. "It was hard work trying to convince the Superior." A light laugh left her lips. "I'll let you in on a secret - I don't think he likes you."

Link couldn't help but join in. "I think you may be right."

Zelda looked up in mock-haughtiness. "Although you did try to kill my brother."

Alarmed, Link suddenly found his composure once more. "I really do apolog-"

"Oh, stop it," she laughed. "I knew it wasn't you. Not really." Her gaze grew intent. "I knew."

He wasn't going to ask how. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Stop that. Stop it. Stop. Now." She shook her head slowly. "Don't be so formal with me. I'm not going to tell you again."

"I'll try."

Zelda chuckled. "You don't know what it was like for me, Link. Growing up in that place." She nodded toward the castle. "Alone, but surrounded. Doesn't make sense, right...?"

He thought back to his life as street urchin. People bustling around him while treating him like he didn't exist. "It makes perfect sense."

"It's like...I don't know...like every person there was a schemer, looking to see how I'd fit in with their plans. An endless parade of well-wishers and advisors making sure I said the right thing, walked the right way and - ugh - _looked _the right way. I couldn't even brush my hair without getting a chorus of disapproval." Zelda sighed. "There must be more to life than looking pretty."

Link blinked again, surprised, as a new thought dawned on him. "You've not told this to anyone else, have you?"

"No."

_Why me?_

As though reading his mind, she added, "I just felt you'd listen, Link. You seem the type. A listener. You're ...what's the word?...You're _no-frills,_ Captain. Oh, don't look at me like that. I mean it in a good way." The princess paused to take a breath. When she spoke next it was in a softer voice. "You always seemed so genuine."

"Always?" Link replied, his own voice tight. His heart was pounding again. He wasn't quite sure why. "You're talking like you've known me...forever."

Her eyes narrowed as she smiled. "I have."

Her odd comment aside, Link felt another surge within his heart, a rising tide that threatened to spill out onto his tongue. _Tell her. Tell her you changed because of her. _

But his courage failed him. His mouth went dry, and the moment passed.

"Oh, just ignore me, Link."

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie. Link noticed that the princess's eyes were fixed on something in the distance.

"What am I saying?" Zelda went on, gently shaking her head. "My life was good. My life _is _good. I'm just in one of my moods."

Link followed the path of her gaze. There. A man and a little girl dressed in straggly rags - father and daughter, presumably - foraged amongst the sparse tufts of grass that sprouted just inside the arching entrance to the castle's courtyard.

Prince Ralis returned. He threw Link a tied satchel filled with a leather water pouch and, judging by the bulge in the bag, a loaf of bread. The Zora handed Zelda her supplies, complete with a gallant bow and dashing smile. The princess gave him a stony-faced nod. Ralis looked crestfallen. Link felt sorry for him. Almost.

_Though she'll probably end up with someone like him instead of - _Link caught himself, bringing an anvil down hard onto his thoughts. _What am I saying? What do I care who she ends up with?_

"Highness...?" It was Ralis, his voice puzzled.

Zelda was guiding her horse back over the bridge. "It's just a little debris. On the bridge. I'll get rid of it. You two go on ahead."

"We'll wait," the prince replied, turning away.

Link watched as Zelda coaxed her horse into knocking a broken crate into the moat. It hit the water with a loud splash.

Ralis spoke. "No hard feelings, then, Captain."

Link didn't turn, his eyes still on the princess. "What's that..?"

"About running you through with a sword." His voice had a note of scepticism to it, as though the Zora prince couldn't quite believe he was having this conversation. "No hard feelings."

"Oh..." Now Link did face the prince. "I honestly can't remember any of it, Your Majesty."

"Good, good."

Link wasn't quite sure if Ralis trusted him or not. And, at that precise moment, he didn't really care. He swung his gaze back around to find Zelda - and paused, his eyes narrowing. She was on her way back to them. That wasn't what had caught his attention, though. The father and daughter he'd seen earlier - the ones in rags - were now staring open-mouthed at the fresh half-loaf of bread now resting in their laps. Link stared too - but at the princess instead.

He wasn't the only one to notice.

"You shouldn't be wasting food, Highness," Ralis said, his voice low.

Zelda winced, annoyed. _She didn't want anyone to know, _Link realised.

The princess pulled on her reins. Metal tinkled. "And we shouldn't be wasting time. Onward!"

She kicked her horse into a gallop. Ralis and Link exchanged quick glances. "_Ya!_" yelled Link, spurring his mare on with a slap of encouragement on her flank. The wide, emerald expanse of Hyrule Field beckoned in his line of sight. The drumming of hooves told him that Ralis was close behind. Link didn't pay it much thought, though. Something else was pre-occupying him. Something odd.

The storm had broken over his heart once more and those whirling feelings were back.

...

You knew when Hyrule Field began approaching the Gerudo Desert. The grass began to thin, the air grew dry, and stretches of sand appeared, growing longer and longer as you closed in. Link saw the mountain range known as the Rolling Ridge drop out of sight to the west as the black-painted gates of Baronhead loomed ahead. His chest tightened, the memory of his recent visit still fresh.

_I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea..._

Stern-faced Gerudo women bearing flickering torches stood waiting. Twilight had begun to drape itself across the sky and stars peeked out with a faint glow. Link felt tense. His skin prickled. Some of the women caught his eye, frowning briefly when they saw him. Link didn't like that. There was a churn again in the centre of his chest, but this time it had nothing to do with Zelda.

Link slid off his mare, and gave the horse a reassuring pat. One of the Gerudo came to gently take her by the reins, guiding her to the stables. Link walked up to join Zelda and the prince - both already disembarked from their horses - as they waited for permission to enter the roundhouse.

One of the Gerudo women stepped forward. "Princess," she said, her oval eyes glinting in the torchlight. "My name is Nabooru. I welcome you to Baronhead."

Zelda bowed her head. "Thank you."

Link grit his teeth. _They weren't so friendly last time. Well. At the end, they weren't._

Princess Zelda herself seemed quite calm. In fact, she was gazing around with a sort of wistfulness in her eyes. "Must be nice," Link heard her mutter to Nabooru, "to not be around men all the time."

The Gerudo woman laughed. "You are welcome to stay."

Link felt icy dread grip his heart. There was no immediate threat, he knew, but he remembered Tips's words the last time he was here. _It's a trick._ At the time, Tips had been wrong. But now...

A smiling Gerudo girl of about six greeted them as they were led inside. She held a polished tray that carried a simple wooden plate. "Bread for the princess," she said with a curtsy.

"It's tradition," Nabooru said out of the corner of her mouth. "Despite our differences, you are royalty and must be treated accordingly."

Zelda glanced at the Gerudo woman, then down at the girl. She smiled. "Thank you," she replied. Zelda tore a piece off the bread and popped it in her mouth. When the older woman turned to offer her a pitcher of water, Zelda shook her head. Nabooru's eyes thinned.

Link's throat tightened at the sight of Ganondorf Dragmire sitting at a small table draped in violet cloth. A bowl of fruit sat on top. The Gerudo chief beckoned for them to sit.

As Link did so, he felt the conflict in his soul - pity for the Gerudo man at the death of his daughter warring with the anger that he himself had been used by Dragmire as a pawn to strike back at the royals.

_I really hope Zelda can sort this whole mess out._

Ganondorf had already noticed Link's presence. Their eyes locked. The Gerudo's face twitched.

"Ganondorf Dragmire," Princess Zelda said, unaware of the silent exchange. "I bring you greetings from Hyrule Castle."

"And greetings to you, Princess Zelda," the Gerudo chief replied. He seemed to have forgotten completely about Link. "I'm afraid I have nothing to offer you except some sugared plums."

"That's...quite alright," Zelda replied. She readied herself with a deep breath. "I feel I should go straight to the point. I want to say tha-"

"Wait." Dragmire held up a palm. "Let me speak first. If that is alright..?"

Zelda placed her own palms flat on the table. "Go ahead."

The other Gerudo had crowded around the table. Every muscle in Link's body tightened. His fingers didn't leave the hilt of his sword. From the corner of his eye, he saw Prince Ralis doing the same.

Ganondorf slowly drew a small vial out of his belt then set it carefully down on the table. Silvery liquid swirled within. Dragmire looked directly at Link, and then flashed a cold smile. Link felt his stomach twist.

"I thought a little education would be in order," the Gerudo chief said.

Zelda blinked, silent, her face unreadable.

"This," said Ganondorf, "is the Dead Man's Gambit."

He let the words linger in the air. Zelda broke the silence. "I'm not familiar with it. One of your potions...?"

"Yes," Dragmire chuckled. "Yes, indeed. Sir Link -" he gestured Link's way " - oh, wait. I remember. You're not a knight. You may not recall, _Link, _but you had a taste of this very potion on your last visit. What am I saying? Of _course_ you won't recall. You were almost dead at the time."

"Explain," said Zelda.

Ganondorf shifted in his chair. "Gladly. The Dead Man's Gambit can heal the most severest of wounds - in those precious few moments before your body tips into death. The only caveat? You stay under my thrall. It was unstable, though, and now I see why." He turned his eyes on Link. "Looks like it worked too well. You appeared to have cheated death twice - or perhaps it hasn't worked at all, seeing as how you are yourself again."

"I guessed as much," said Zelda, her voice curdling. "So, you admit it, then? You used _my_ captain to attack _my_ brother." The princess drummed her long fingers on the table. When Dragmire didn't reply, she sighed, then pushed on. "I feel our two peoples have had a...very serious misunderstanding."

"Oh, is _that_ what you call it?"

The rising tone in Ganondorf's voice made Link's grip tighten around his hilt.

Zelda changed tack. "Tell me about your potions. You must have a lot."

"Oh, yes, Princess Zelda," Ganondorf said at last. "Yes, indeed. In fact -" his mouth slowly split into a wide smile "- you've just tasted one."

Link felt a muscle in his gut contract. The atmosphere in the room quickly became taut. A dozen Gerudo eyes bore into the three of them.

Zelda stared, her face impassive. "What do you mean?"

"I laced it into the bread. Observe. Go on, look."

A frown creased her brow. Then, slowly, Zelda saw it. She gasped. Her hands. It was her hands. They were beginning to glow with inky black light. The princess swallowed, her breathing quickly going shallow. The light was starting to spread now, tendrils of darkness that snaked out from her fingers.

Link saw it, too. His mouth went dry.

Shock widened Zelda eyes. The princess staggered up. Link and Ralis shot to their feet, too, teeth bared in determination and swords drawn. The Gerudo replied in kind, a chorus of whispering metal signifying the arrival of their own weapons. Dragmire held up a hand for calm. Zelda looked up at him, chest heaving. Her lower lip trembled. "What...what have you done?"

The air shivered with his deep laughter. "Oh, you'll be fine, Princess," Ganondorf replied. "Don't worry yourself."

Zelda began to stumble back. Link stepped in front of her protectively. It was all he could think to do. The princess stared past him and at Dragmire instead, her blue eyes flecked with anger. "Tell me what you have done."

"You have been cursed, Princess Zelda." Satisfaction purred in Dragmire's voice. "A nice, good old-fashioned curse."

Link felt his fist tremble around the pommel of his sword. The metal bit through his glove. "What curse? What does it do?"

Ralis was waving his sword in a threatening manner. "Speak, man," he spat. "What have you done to her?"

Ganondorf ignored them both, choosing to keep his gaze level on the princess. "Death. Pure and simple. Your touch, Zelda, will bring death. Anyone you touch. They will wither and die. In immense pain, too. Depending on the strength of the effect, you might just slay them just by being near them. One can't quite tell just how far a potion will go. Take our recent example with the Dead Man's Gambit."

"No..." Zelda breathed. "_No._"

"We Gerudo, naturally, will be immune to your new, um, charms, shall we call them? Yes. Charms. But, alas, for you, it's all very different. You will either have to separate yourself from all and everyone you love, or have those you love taken from you by your own hand." Ganondorf drew himself upright, his own eyes now smouldering with pain and rage. "Just like you and your men took what I loved from me."

Zelda was trembling now, Link saw. His eyes darted from her to the Gerudo warriors, then back again. His heart ached to see her like this.

"I came here..." she breathed "...to apologise."

Ganondorf held out his hands. "I accept."

The darkness was growing, now swallowing her arms whole. Zelda began to pant in panic. Sobs spilled from her lips. She threw Ganondorf one last glance, then turned and ran. His dark laughter chased after her.

"Princess -!" Link cried.

He sprung into a sprint, heard Ralis join him. She burst out into the open air, and Link and Ralis were barely inches behind. Droplets of rain, caught on the rapidly cooling breeze, flew into Link's face. He reached for her - but she spun clean out of the way.

"_Stay away from me!" _she shrieked. As she spoke, a jagged fork of black light shot out from her left hand and struck a pile of logs nearby. Flame engulfed them instantly.

"Whoops," said Ganondorf with a snicker as he stepped out behind them. "I didn't see that one coming. How remiss."

The Gerudo women followed, forming a living semi-circle around the three outsiders, the metal of their weapons chiming with their every movement. Moonlight, ghostly and pale, had made an appearance. A milky hue touched everything in sight.

Link tried to force his dry throat to swallow. He gingerly stepped toward the princess. Fat raindrops began to spatter into the earth. "Zelda...?" he said, his voice soft. "Princess...?"

Zelda was shaking as she stared wide-eyed at her left hand. The night breeze began to whip at her hair. Her eyes, filled with helpless dread, then began to dart from Ralis to Link. The captain swallowed again. _Easy, _Link thought. _Take it easy, princess. You're not thinking straight._

"Your Highness -" Ralis began.

"Princess, please -" Link echoed.

"_No!"_ She kicked dirt into their eyes, then whirled around and bolted again.

"Don't!" cried Link, his eyes squinting. He and the prince made to follow after her - but were stopped when the circle of Gerudo of women closed in around them, blocking all passage. Link caught a glimpse of Zelda's fleeing form, the hem of her dark skirt swirling as she ran. "Come back..."

Link threw Prince Ralis a glance, saw his own confusion and fear reflected in the Zora's black eyes. A deep, throaty chuckle made the two men turn slowly around.

The newborn fire crackled, popping as it spat sparks into the night. More lonely raindrops - struggling to form given the desert air - fell hissing onto the flames. Ganondorf Dragmire stood tall before them, one side of his face cast in a fiery glare. Molten light down the sharp edge of every weapon present and burning embers fluttered aimlessly behind the Gerudo chief's head, glowing orange under the starlit sky.

"These two," Dragmire said, his eyes darkening. "Kill them. Kill them now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"No."

The voice rang out like a crossbow shot in the air. Ganondorf slowly turned toward the source. A faint mist of rain hissed down over them. At any other time, this would've been quite notable - it wasn't often that they got rain in the desert. Now he only had one thing in mind, and one word on his lips.

"Nabooru."

"What are you doing?" she replied, defiant stare in place. The others had backed away from her, as though unwilling to be tainted by association. "Really, what are you doing?"

Red curls of Nabooru's hair sat plastered on her brow. She didn't seem to mind it.

Dragmire didn't reply straight away. _Let her wait_, he thought. _Let them see that I_ _am cowed by no-one._

She seemed to understand his ploy, though. Jaw set, she waited in patience, her eyes fixed on him, daring him to even try to ignore her.

_Nabooru. It would have to be you, wouldn't it?_

When Ganondorf had initially voiced his plans to his people, it had been Nabooru alone who had had reservations.

_If not for me she would be in charge of the tribe. And she knows it, too._

"Blood for blood," he replied at last. "Why?"

He flicked a glance over at the two outsiders - they were still standing with swords drawn, surrounded by his warriors - then shifted his attention back. Some of the Gerudo hurried past him, water sloshing from dented buckets, as they made to still the burning logs.

"And what will become of us?" Nabooru replied. She cast her gaze around to take in the other women. The dying flames were mirrored scarlet in her eyes. "Once the Hylians find out about the princess, they will come down on us hard." She smacked a fist into her open palm.

Cackling laughter cut in before Ganondorf could speak. The witches Koume and Kotake stepped forward, water collecting on the brim of their wide, black hats.

"Not if we get to them first," said Koume. "Yessss."

"Quite right," Ganondorf replied, voice smooth and calm. "I'll poison their water. Their armies won't even make it across the castle moat."

Nabooru pointed at the outsiders, the fabric of her sleeve darkening under the falling rain as she did so. "That one. That's a Zora prince. _The_ Zora prince. You want them to bring us war, too?"

"Even better!" Kotake chuckled, rubbing her gnarled hands. "More water to poison!"

Nabooru's eyes thinned to slits as she turned to face the two witches. "Shut. Up."

"Are we done...?" said Ganondorf. Nonchalance rang lightly in his voice. "Can we kill them now...?"

Nabooru stepped forward. "You're going too far. If we go to war with everyone, then what? Who would we trade with? Wasn't that the whole point - to stop being so insular and start trade routes?"

Dragmire wiped rain out of his eyes. "I want my revenge. I _need _it."

"You want the princess to suffer? Fine. A few days, a week. Let the princess suffer." She let the words hang - a clear message to show that she didn't completely oppose the chief. "But then give her the antidote."

"_What_ antidote?"

The two witches seemed to find this hilarious, laughter trembling through the entirety of their bodies. That just served to darken Nabooru's face with anger.

"This won't bring Alya back, Ganondorf."

"Do not speak her name." The muscles in his jaw tensed. "This is not a discussion we need to be having in public." He sniffed, then turned to the outsiders. "I'll tell you what, Nabooru." He gestured with his head. "I'll give these two whelps a fighting chance."

He stepped toward them. The earth beneath his feet was rapidly turning to mud. "From the moment we learn to walk, we Gerudo are trained for battle. It's a shame we never get to test those skills. A warrior race with no war. I find that a personal tragedy. Let us remedy that tonight, shall we?"

Ganondorf glanced at his assembled warriors, then waved them away. "All of you, back off. Let the two mice come and take me on. Alone. If they succeed - if they can bring me to my knees - they are free to go."

The circle of Gerudo women opened up to let Ganondorf through. He was at least a head taller than both men. _And stronger, too, judging by their scrawny frames._

"Who would like to go first?"

It was the Zora prince who stepped forward, his face a mask of almost comical determination. "I will."

"Excellent." Ganondorf massaged his fingers, then cracked his knuckles. The pale Zora began his run, slow at first, then picking up his pace. Ganondorf stood his ground, face and eyes impassive.

Teeth bared, the prince brought his other hand around to grip his sword, then swung it two-handed over his head -

Ganondorf turned, coiling all his muscles, then sprung back outward with a roundhouse kick that caught the Zora squarely on the chin. Yelling, the prince flew across the air, arms flailing, then ploughed into the ground, mud gouting from the impact. He lay there in a heap, unmoving.

Chuckling, Dragmire turned to face the other castle man. He held out a palm, then beckoned with his fingers. "Come, Link. You who aren't even worthy to be a knight," he said in a low voice. "Let me see what you've got."

Ganondorf kept his eyes on Link as the castle man dropped into a fighting stance. _A basic one at that. He's right - he is no knight. How was someone such as this able to break the hold of my Dead Man's Gambit...?_

Link feinted, once, twice, jabbing the air with his sword, then lunged in, weapon arcing, a spray of rainwater flying from the slice. Ganondorf side-stepped the attack easily, but the Hylian wasn't done yet. Moonlight flashed off of Link's blade as he swung in again. Dragmire's hand snaked out and caught Link's sword arm by the wrist. He twisted.

Raindrops spattered against the polished blade as Link desperately tried to hang on. The steel trembled. Ganondorf squeezed harder. And harder.

With gritted teeth, Link finally dropped his weapon. It landed in the mud with a soft plop. Dragmire let the straining Hylian dangle there until Link's face began to redden. A knee to the gut followed, then a swift kick to the young man's chin. Link flew backward, crashing into another pile of logs.

Ganondorf watched as the Hylian slid to the ground. Link lay there wincing. Mud had left thin streaks in his white shirt. _He doesn't voice his pain. He has that, at least._

Now it was Ganondorf's turn to run, muscles in his legs tensing as he readied himself - when Link suddenly thumped his boot. Ivory glinted, and a dagger popped out of the sole, the metal flashing. Ganondorf's eyes widened, but it was too late - his momentum had brought him too close. Link snarled and drove the stubby blade deep into the approaching Ganondorf's shoulder.

Dragmire snarled in pain as he backed off. With another growl, he tugged the dagger free and cast it aside, then -

The air burned with the sound of explosions. Ganondorf snapped his head up. Gasps flew over the assembled Gerudo as all eyes turned skyward. Silhouettes of orange and blue flashed against the roundhouse. _The potion stash, _Ganondorf realised, stepping forward in the mud. He nursed his injured shoulder. _Someone's ignited them._

"Get over there," he barked, beckoning, nodding at a trio of his warriors. "Sort that mess out."

As the women nodded and sprinted off, Dragmire turned back - and instantly saw that Link's dropped sword had gone. He whirled around - just in time to see the Zora prince and the Hylian dashing out of the outer gates. Like their princess before them, they hadn't even bothered to collect their horses.

Ganondorf raised a trembling fist. "_Cowards!" _Flecks of spittle flew from his lips. He sensed his warriors approach him, ready for him to give the word. Dragmire shook his head.

_Let them run. They weren't that important, anyway. _How had this happened? _How? _He turned back, his eyes scanning. Ganondorf's face hardened. Only one word came to his lips yet again.

"Nabooru."

...

Lieutenant Komali opened his heavy lids to find gummy darkness meeting his sleep-encrusted eyes. Rain rattled the single window pane. The sound was quite soothing, he found. He tried to untangle himself from the goose-feather filled blanket but soon gave up as dull pain throbbed in every inch of his body.

"You're awake, then."

Komali shifted his head, blinking. There _was_ light here, he realised. The dull glow of a dimming oil-stained lamp cast a wedge of wan illumination onto the floor. His eyes adjusted - and then widened. "Your Majesty, I didn-"

Prince Zoar motioned for him to stay still. He was clutching his chest and wincing.

Komali frowned. "Are you alright...?"

Zoar stood, waving away his concern. "Just something that's come on in the last hour or so. Probably something I ate."

"So..." Komali wasn't quite sure what to say. "Is...is the captain around?"

"He's gone to Baronhead. With my sister. And Ralis."

The mention of the Gerudo stronghold brought the lieutenant a sudden fit of panicked breathing. "Baronhead...?" He stared at the prince. "You know what happened...?"

Zoar stood by his bed. "You tell me."

Komali stared at his hands. There were no quips now, no cutting remarks. The stark reality of what had happened was etched across his mind's eye. "That...girl. The Gerudo girl. I thought she was going to attack. I...I think I killed her." Hearing the words from his own lips caused his heart to squeeze with grief. "What have I done?"

The prince's voice was flat. "So it's true, then."

"Why's the captain gone there? And with the princess, too?"

"She's gone to apologise," Zoar spat. "For _your _actions." His pale blue eyes softened. The prince dragged a chair over, the wooden legs scraping against the infirmary's hard floor. He sat himself down, then leaned forward.

"I need to know," he began, then winced again and rubbed his chest. Komali frowned at that, but the prince spoke again before he could even ask. "I need to know if Zelda's going to be safe with him." Agitation kept him from meeting the lieutenant's eyes. "He tried to kill me!"

"He what?" Komali sat bolt upright in the bed. "_Link?_"

The prince exhaled softly. "Yes. But she - my sister - thinks he was under some kind of...Gerudo control. I don't know. The whole sordid affair just befuddles me." He stared intently at Komali, a curl of his golden hair falling in front of one eye. "I need to be sure, though. Tell me about him. About your captain. Tell me what he's -"

A new voice cut in. "I'll tell you, Your Majesty."

Zoar turned, and Komali peered past him. A thin nobleman stood in the now open doorway.

The prince seemed to recognise him. "Superior...Lane?"

Komali almost sank into his pillow. _Oh, please not him._

"Majesty," Lane bowed his head. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I just heard the news. Is it true, then? You let your sister - Her Majesty - go off with that...that ruffian? The Captain-of-the-Guards?"

Zoar stiffened in his seat. "I don't like the sound of 'ruffian', Superior. Explain."

Lane stepped inside. "I have had a run in with that young man. Many run-ins, in fact. But the first encounter always lingers."

"Listen," Komali said. "It's really not a good idea to -"

Zoar held up a finger. "Quiet." He gestured at the Superior. "Do carry on."

Lane glared at the lieutenant before turning back to the prince with a smile. "Thank you," he said. "It was a few years back. Four, maybe. He was a pup of a guard back then."

Komali struggled to hold his tongue. For all their supposed _nobility, _the upper classes sure knew how to nurse a grudge.

Lane was shaking his head in thought. "Such an angry youth - always seeing threats were there weren't any. Always hearing insults in the most innocent of speech."

"He sounds like such a bore," said the prince.

"If only he were that tame," Lane replied with a snort. "Anyway, I remember the day well. I was with my wife that day, and my son, barely ten at the time. We were in the castle and we passed him - this Link - by.

"He thought he'd heard something from us - I can't even recall what we'd said, but it certainly hadn't been directed at him. He terrorised us...pointed a sword at my boy and demanded my wife and I grovel and apologise. And he grinned all the while. Just...just drinking in the attention. Well, you know how these commoners are - always with a chip on their shoulder. But this Link - this was more. It was completely outrageous."

Komali felt his fingers curl. "That was a long time ago. He's changed now. Different. He regrets it."

Lane snarled. "Who are you to voice your insignificant opinion while I am conversing with the prince?" His chest heaved, but something seemed to soften in his eyes. "Besides, if what you say is true, why has he not come forward and apologised?"

_Because it would take him too long to go through every single person he owed an apology to._

He didn't say it, though. Would've made Link sound all the more worse. Komali sighed inwardly - he was trying hard not to start biting his nails again.

"Drinking in the attention..." Zoar repeated quietly. "I know the type." The prince closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "This is worse than I suspected."

"I didn't mean to cause you any distress," said Lane. "I just felt it was my duty to inform you."

"No, no," the prince replied. "You have done me a great favour. Come." Zoar stood up, Komali now completely forgotten. He placed a hand on Lane's shoulder and guided the Superior back toward the door. "I'm certain now that my sister is in grave danger." Their voices trailed off as they left. "Tell me first...did you report this at the time...?"

The lieutenant sighed. He wanted to be more concerned about Link - and he _was_ worried - but another thought was prodding him like hot iron.

_I killed that girl._

Komali sank back into the bed and closed his eyes. Now it was his chest that was beginning to hurt - as it tended to do when he felt his anxiety clutch at his heart. He began breathing deeply. His head light, Komali opened his eyes once more and stared up at the bare ceiling, alone except for the patter of rain, the light of the moon and his own, troubled thoughts.

...

You can get out of the Gerudo Desert like this: either you run aimlessly back toward Hyrule Field and hope you don't - if you're lucky - get yourself lost or - if you're not - find yourself facing a pack of hungry, slathering Wolfos _or_ you follow a winding, well-worn dirt track that takes the long way round back to civilisation and touches the border of the Sea of Trees.

It was around about there, near that immense and foreboding forest, that Link and Prince Ralis decided to stop running. The Captain-of-the-Guards flopped onto his back, wet grass crunching under his weight, and the Zora prince dropped to his knees, his breathing slow and deep. Link stared up at the stars, the vast expanse of the night sky bringing calm to his juddering heart. His ears pricked up. It was the prince - laughter was slowly overcoming him.

"Did you see the way those Gerudo women were looking at us?" Ralis said. "You know, I've often dreamt of having that kind of attention, but I don't think they quite had in mind what I did. Still. Such fascinating creatures..."

"I get you," Link replied, still gazing up at the night sky. "Silent. Stoic. Staring." He nodded. "All the hallmarks of a secret mass-murderer. That pent-up rage waiting for _just_ the right moment..."

"And their weapons," Ralis went on. "Some of those axes..."

"Axe murderer, then. Same difference."

Ralis chuckled, and Link smiled in response. He felt the tension seep out of him. Sitting up, he decided to take a note of their surroundings, and peered into the Sea of Trees. He saw swaying branches and leaves silvered by the moonlight - and then froze when something from the forest caught his eye.

"Over there, Your Majesty," he said, pointing. "Look. Those trees."

The prince stared, squinting as he saw what the faint light revealed. "Scorch marks."

They looked at each other, then spoke in one voice: "Zelda."

Link brushed himself down as they both stood. His mind turned things over. "She's gone into the forest."

"Strange," Ralis murmured. "Not back to the castle?"

"She would have, I think. For the sake of the people. But she knows her brother's there. She'll be expecting him to run things without her."

The prince threw Link an odd look. "Know her well, do you?"

The young Hylian coughed, hoping the darkness shrouded his embarrassment. "I'm just guessing," he said.

"Mm-hmm." Ralis sounded utterly unconvinced.

_Time to change the subject._

"Let's see," Link whispered, stepping forward. "Let me see." He dropped into a crouch, eyes scanning the forest as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Waystations."

"Waystations?"

"Yeah." He winced inwardly, remembering who he was talking to. "_Yes_, Your Majesty." Link gestured toward the Sea of Trees. "It's like this: in the forest - well, all over Hyrule, actually - there are waystations, little huts really, places we Hylians built as stopping-points for long journeys."

"For whom?"

"Anyone," Link replied, standing back up. "A gift from the king to any and all travellers in his land."

Ralis scratched his nose as he pondered. "So, they are...what, exactly? A place to sleep...? There's food?"

The captain nodded. "You _could_ sleep there. If you're a lone traveller, maybe. Yes on the food, though: supplies are sent to each station - hardtack, water. Maybe once a week there's a fresh restock."

"The princess will know this."

"Absolutely." Link's voice was low and soft. "She'll be counting on it."

"How deep into the forest do they go, these waystations?" Ralis looked up, staring at the jagged black shadow looming over the trees. "Into the mountains?"

Link nodded again. "Up into the Rolling Ridge."

"Why? Why would she go there?"

"To escape," Link said softly. "She wants to escape."

"But..." Confusion laced the prince's voice. "There are no people there. Hardly any."

Link's voice dropped further. "Exactly."

"Then our course is clear," Ralis replied, his voice grim. "I will go after her. You, Captain, must go back to the castle and inform Prince Zoar of what has happened."

"_No._" The word came to Link's lips without him even having to think about it.

"No?" Ralis turned. He pondered for a moment. "You're disobeying a direct order?"

"Yes. _No._" Link blinked. "Yes." He stood his ground. "I'll go after her."

The prince stared. Then a slow smile broke over his face. "You've taken a fancy to her, haven't you? You saucy dog, you." He poked the captain's shoulder with his long finger.

"It's not like that," Link said quickly. "She needs to be back with her people."

"And that's why you want to chase her, is it?"

_Beauty is something worth chasing. _Link didn't say it out loud, though. It was one of those things that sounded better in the head than on the tongue. Moreover, he was certain Ralis would misinterpret it.

The prince's next words confirmed those suspicions. "I can see the attraction." He shrugged. "I suppose." He sniffed. "She's not that special. Her nose for one thing..."

Link sighed. "I'm going after her," he said. "If you want to send a message back to the castle we can do it at one of the waystations. There are birds there just for that reason."

Ralis wouldn't be swayed from the topic, though. "You know, I'm sure there are women in Castleton - tavern wenches, ranch maidens, even the local harlot - who are so much prettier than the princess."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Of course you have. I'm right, aren't I?" The prince grinned. "I _am _right. You must be falling all over them every time you go out."

"I don't," Link said. "I don't go out, I mean. Not often."

"Ah, your fame must precede you, then...? Hiding yourself away, right? Fighting them all off with a Deku stick, I'd wager."

"No."

"No? You're a fine young man. You're in a dangerous profession. There must be fair maidens who are showering you with declarations of undying love at very first sight?"

"Only if there's something _really _wrong with them."

Ralis's face soured. "I see."

He didn't get it. The prince just didn't get it. The beauty Link chased wasn't the type Ralis meant at all. Again, he couldn't put it into words for the man. It would just sound so..._sentimental._

And, besides, he didn't need to defend himself. Oh, he could feel the itch urging him to do so, urging him to fight his case, but he pushed it down hard. He was past all that. He even remembered exactly why and when as well.

It was about three years back. Young Zelda had sneaked from the castle on one of her undercover trips. Naturally, Link had spotted her and, at a distance, kept track. There had been two Castleton families at war. How it started, Link couldn't remember. All he did recall was the bitter taunts and recriminations, the immature insults and, worst of all, one family aggressing against the other, stealing from the aggrieved. Both were in dire straits in terms of money. Zelda had wondered why they couldn't just work together.

She had gone, a young girl, to the thieving family's house to parlay on behalf of the aggrieved. Link supposed that since the adults were acting so childishly it wouldn't have mattered her being so young. He'd followed her, had managed to find himself a listening spot near one of the windows.

Once she'd announced her intentions to the aggressors, though, they'd responded with a torrent of abuse, most of which involved some _very _personal accusations against Zelda herself. They hadn't known that she was the princess, of course. Not that _that _was any excuse. Link remembered it well, remembered hearing their words, feeling the hot rush of blood that had had him reaching for his sword. If he'd been in her place, he'd have beaten some respect into the accusers.

But Zelda had just stood there, calm, peaceful and unbowed. And once they were done, she had begun to speak, her voice kind and controlled. Not once did she respond to the accusations they'd levelled at her, never once attempted to correct them with the truth.

_And she tamed them. Entranced them with her whole manner and bearing. Forget them, though - __**I **__was entranced._

She'd been so calming that it had soothed his own anger, too. The realisation why had slowly dawned on young Link - it was because it didn't matter. It had never mattered. For what point - just to be proven right in the eyes of others? Why waste the time?

_She was so self-possessed. Like she would never get swept up in an emotional tide. Like she knew what feelings to use as fuel and when. _

They had listened to her, too, despite her being no more than eighteen. _Don't get me wrong. It wasn't a fairy tale ending where everyone lived happily ever after, no. But the first step had been taken that day... _

He wasn't so naive as to think that Zelda's approach would have worked each and every time. He knew there were those who would rather tear someone apart than listen to reason. Their encounter with Ganondorf had been enough proof of that. But, at the time, he couldn't help but admire her. The calmness, the kindness, the self-possession. Admire, and then emulate. Or try to, at least.

It certainly didn't come easily.

_That had been the first step for me, too, though. The first step to unravelling the poison that had seeped into the very heart of my soul._

_And now she's the one poisoned. She tried to do the right thing, but the world sunk in its fangs instead._

Link blinked, now back in the present. He gazed up into the mountains, his eyes wistful. _Come back. Let me help you. Let me try._

_Please._

His eyes dropped to find Ralis. The prince wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead he seemed quite content to study the lay of the land, as though trying to calculate their path.

But there was something else, Link was certain, to Prince Ralis's promptings, a dark undercurrent to his questions. _Like...like he's trying to warn me off_. His feelings spiked once more - but this time they crystallised into hard thoughts.

_He can't have her._

Link shook his head. He banished the whisper instantly, and it melted clean away.

"What?" said the prince, noticing Link's discomfort. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Your Highness," Link replied. He looked up to meet the Zora's eyes. "And nothing you say is going to change my mind. I'm going after the princess."

Ralis held his gaze, his own eyes unreadable. "Fine," he said. "We'll go together. But on one condition."

Link braced himself. "What's that?"

The prince smiled. "Your sword skills. They need brushing up. I'll help you."

Link felt an inward wince. "Yeah...uh, yes. They only teach us the basics. We're just guards, after all."

Ralis's smile widened. He seemed quite genuine in his good nature. "Well for the nobility, swordplay is an art. And I, suffice to say, have mastered it."

"Really?"

The Zora burst into a laugh."No!" he replied. "Didn't you see how that fiend Dragmire manhandled me? Suffice to say, though, I still feel I could help you, regardless. I'm being harsh, though - you handle the blade fine. It's your footwork and movement you should work on."

Link smiled. "I'll take that offer, Your Highness. Are you expecting trouble, then?"

The good humour fell from the Zora's face. He glanced back toward the distant desert. "Let's just say, I do not think the Gerudo are done with us just yet." He faced front again. "Let's try and find a clearing to camp, shall we? It's a full moon, so we should have enough light."

Link gestured. "After you."

Ralis clapped the captain on the back and, together, the two men made their way into the Sea of Trees. They didn't take note of all the places where the moonlight didn't reach, the pools of pure darkness that filled the gaps in the forest. They didn't notice, either, when a pair of golden, glowing eyes peeled open in one of those very pools.

Curiosity shone in that wide, almost child-like, gaze. The eyes watched the two men, tracking their every move. From somewhere within that darkness, a small feminine chuckle whispered into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A kneeling Princess Zelda stared down at her handiwork. A neat pile of dried leaves and gnarled twigs stared back. Or she liked to think they did. She'd been doing that over the past few days - treating every little thing as though it were alive. It helped remind her to keep her cursed hands away, to not accidently touch something that really _was _alive, to not have it blacken and die under her touch. She inhaled, taking in a deep breath, the scent of sap and grass tickling her nose.

This wasn't going to break her.

Even as the thought touched her, it was met with something else, something familiar, lurking, whispering in the darkest corners of her mind.

Emptiness.

Her neck prickled. It was the mountains, looming at the edge of her eye, reminding her of their silent presence. She'd made it to the very edge of the Sea of Trees, to the point where the forest kissed the skirts of the mountain range known as the Rolling Ridge. Just a few steps away a long-disused path began that led a winding trail up and away from civilisation. She'd get to that in good time.

The snow-capped mountains jutted up into the pale blue sky. Birds, mere specks from Zelda's vantage point, circled overhead in silence. The emptiness overhead seemed to mirror her own emptiness within.

Zelda couldn't remember a time it _hadn't_ been there, though. She remembered growing up in the castle, feeling overwhelmed and small in the face of what was expected from her, in the face of all those dreary, never-ending lessons. Sometimes it had been all too much.

She used to sing to herself softly. It had helped her cope. She'd picked up the tunes from her clandestine excursions into Castleton, listening to the minstrels holding their own court in the town's many inns and taverns. Sometimes it would even work, the melody uplifting her, giving her a burst of confidence. But then the effect would fade and all that would remain was Zelda herself, alone with her insecurities once more.

_Same old me underneath._

She had learned to let her emotions simmer, to be detached - and she had practised it, _really _practised it, over and over, until it had became second nature. It had given her control, had allowed her the time and space to make the right choice in any given situation. And at the same time, it had fed the emptiness within. It had distanced her, she had thought, distanced her from those that she so dearly loved - her own people.

_And right now, that suits me just fine._

She felt a sob bubble up from within - and pushed down on it hard. This was _not _going to break her. And, besides, what was it she had said to the captain?

_Alone, but surrounded. Surrounded, but alone. _

No change there, then. Except she wasn't surrounded anymore. _Should be fun, _she thought grimly.

The search parties would come - Zoar would see to that - but they'd never find her here. And who would help Zoar in his task? Her people? Not one of them knew her personally, no matter how much she personally cherished them. Would they come for her?

_No. No, they won't._

She tried to hold on to that flicker of childish anger, tried to fan it into a flame she could feed on. But it was useless. Instead, her traitorous heart wandered back to thoughts of Link and Ralis. She'd left them to their fate back at the Gerudo stronghold. She dearly hoped that they'd escaped.

_Link especially._

The princess blinked, surprised at the sudden thought. Control. That was it. She needed control. She gazed down at the pile before her. And warmth. She needed to keep warm. That was the whole reason she'd gathered the leaves and debris. One last bit of warmth before the mountains claimed her as their own.

_Father..._

She blotted out the sob before it could even begin.

Her stomach rumbled. Now that was something she couldn't control. Superior Kram would've had a fit hearing that - so _unladylike, _he would have said. But what could she do? She'd dined on the hardtack stored in the forest waystations, but the dry biscuit was both tasteless and, despite their reputation, unsatisfying.

Zelda sighed. _Forget all that now. It's time. _

She swallowed, then reached out a hand to the pile. Her skin tingled with cold, and Zelda almost shivered in disgust. She could feel it. The curse. Seething under the surface. Festering. But she wasn't going to let it beat her. Dragmire said it caused death and decay, but she remembered what she'd done back at Baronhead. She remembered setting those logs alight.

Zelda took in a long, deep breath, closing her eyes as she did so. Her hand trembled.

Her eyes flung open. She couldn't do it. Not this close anyway. She didn't know how she knew that, but she just did. Spying a particularly large oak tree a dozen paces away, Zelda gathered up her riding skirt and made straight for it, soil crumbling under her every step.

Zelda slid behind the oak and leaned back against the grooves and dents of its age-ridden bark. Its branches hung over her head like a protective green-laden hand. A twig cracked as her fingers brushed casually against it. She steadied herself, tried to find her focus. Gazing back, her eyes honed in on the pile of leaves as it waited, unmoving.

Princess Zelda held out a hand. She felt the dark energy begin to curl within her, begin to whisper in her ears, and she had to strain to keep herself from bolting outright. Sweat sprang up all over her skin. Scorching tears pooled in her eyes. Every organ, muscle and nerve in her body shrank tight.

Wait…

The branches of the oak shivered. Leaves rustled throughout the Sea of Trees, caught on a breeze that didn't appear to be wholly of the world. Zelda felt her pulse boom in her ears. She pointed at the pile of leaves.

_Now._

A thin ribbon of black light shot out from the tip of her finger. Her golden hair streamed behind her as she was caught by a sudden gust of the wind. The pile of leaves ignited with a soft _whoomph. _

Zelda stared, gaping. She took a step forward, a fallen branch cracking under her boot. "Ha!" she said at last. "I did it!" Warmth plumed up in her heart. She laughed, and threw up her arms in victory. "Ha haaaaa!"

That's when the ground trembled. The smile slid off Zelda's face. Something rumbled in the distance, like the breath of a dragon. She blinked, then slowly shifted her gaze over toward the mountainside. Small stones were bouncing down the slope, followed by a slurry of soil and earth. Transfixed, she could only find one word blasting into her mind:

_Rockslide._

Loose scree soon followed the tumbling rocks down in a tide. The rumbling grew. Her heartbeat sped. Zelda's eyes widened. A rock was coming - no, a huge _boulder_ as tall as a trio of Hylian men. It spun as it made its descent, tiny stone chips spinning away with every impact. It was heading straight for her. The air fled from her lungs. Her heart spiked; her legs felt like pillars of pure granite.

Now she didn't even have to think. Now it was pure instinct. With a defiant yell, Zelda threw out her arms. A wave of pure, black light poured forth. The boulder shattered under the impact, the air splitting with a _boom_ like the very heart of a thunderclap. Zelda grunted as the shockwave caught her and flung her, back first, into the oak. She felt her fingers brush against the trunk, felt the bark wither instantly from the touch. Hot splinters of rock rained down upon her, slicing into her cloak. A dust cloud billowed out from the point of impact, swallowing her makeshift fire and snuffing it out.

Zelda's body slid to the ground, and her mind slipped into darkness.

And despite all that, her last thought held a note of triumph.

_I did it..._

...

Metal tinkled and chimed with their every step. Their clothes tended to do that, Nabooru mused. Belts, rings, chains - they all featured on a typical Gerudo outfit. Maybe they did it to intimidate. Or maybe just to show off.

_Or maybe I'm dwelling on it because I don't want to face what's coming. _

Nabooru followed Ganondorf Dragmire into a small room set deep in the bowels of the roundhouse. Her warrior eyes swallowed in the scene instantly - the room was bare except for a pair of chairs, one of Dragmire's male aides and the two witches, Koume and Kotake. Lanterns set in alcoves in the wall cast a dull, crimson glow over the damp, grimy walls. There was only one way in and out, and Nabooru had just stepped through it.

_It feels like a dungeon._

She felt her resolve harden. If that was the case, she wasn't going to be cowed.

"Why did you call me here?" Nabooru asked. She knew of Ganondorf's anger, his displeasure with her role in allowing the two outsiders to escape. He hadn't locked her up for it, or kept her in chains - he knew how bad both would look to the rest of the tribe - but she suspected that was because he had something worse in mind.

"Sit," Ganondorf replied, gesturing to one of the chairs. "Go on. Sit."

Nabooru eyed the chair with suspicion. Legs, back, thick armrests. Nothing there except wood.

"Please," he went on. "And then I can explain."

She perched herself down. Cold seeped in from the seat. They all turned to her now - Dragmire, the two witches, and the aide.

Nabooru swallowed. Her eyes flicked to the grinning women. _Why are __**they**__ even here? _She shifted her gaze back to Ganondorf.

"Go on, then," she said in a quiet voice that still carried a hint of steel within. "Explain."

"Did you know...?" Ganondorf said. "Did you know I was actually going to let those two outsiders live? That even if I'd have bested them in battle, I would have spared them. I had no interest in spilling more blood."

"It didn't look like that to me."

"No?"

"No."

"Nabooru, Nabooru, Nabooru," he said, shaking his head. "When are you going to learn to trust me?"

_Never_, she thought. _Not anymore. It's like the grief over Alya has driven you completely mad. _

It didn't help, either, that the two witches were quite content to stoke the fire of that insanity.

Seeing that she wasn't going to reply, Ganondorf went on. "When they fled, I didn't even send anyone after them. But now - ah, now that I know that you were involved, I've changed my mind," he said. "In fact, I have embarked on a different plan altogether."

Nabooru managed an incredulous smile. "Are you expecting me to beg for their lives?" She snorted. "As usual, you've completely got the wrong end of the stick."

Nothing showed on Ganondorf's face. "Observe. Koume?"

The witch muttered something under her breath. Splinters burst into the air as liquid steel sprouted from the armrests of Nabooru's chair. She gaped, too stunned to react. The metal flowed over her wrists, then solidified instantly as they wrapped themselves tight. Nabooru tried to struggle, the shuddering muscles in her arms pushing against her skin. The cold metal just rubbed her wrists red.

A sudden cry made Nabooru look up. Ganondorf had his aide by the jaw. The man's eyes bulged, his protests gurgling in his throat. Nabooru looked on in helpless frustration.

The other witch, Kotake, stepped forward, lantern-light caressing her face scarlet as she cradled a bundle of white silk. Ganondorf gently unwrapped it with his free hand, then drew from it a small vial of purple liquid. He licked his lips. "Only one of its kind," he said.

The aide's muffled screams changed in pitch. Dragmire squeezed harder, holding the man's trembling mouth steady. "Yours is a sacrifice most glorious."

Ganondorf poured the syrupy concoction straight down the man's throat, then let him go with a short shove. As the aide fell to the ground, steam started slowly pouring out of skin. Dragmire and the two witches backed off. Nabooru stared, horror and fascination battling on her face.

The man's scream died gurgling in his throat. Fabric tore as his shirt split; muscle and bone expanding outward into unnatural formations. Arms and legs bulged until they were as big as logs. His skin stretched, then grew pebbly and rough. His face twisted, losing any trace of conscience or thought. One last howl left his lips, and then he was done.

The transformed aide stood there, grunting. Ganondorf's eyes glistened. He had to lick his dry lips again.

"It worked," he whispered. "It actually worked."

Nabooru was slowly shaking her head in shock. _You really have gone mad._

"What...what have you done, Ganondorf?"

"Do you like it?" Dragmire grinned. "Isn't he magnificent? Isn't he just _perfect? _I think I shall call him The Brute. Yes. Quick, strong, and equipped with all our renowned Gerudo prowess. I'm sure he'll bring a suitably painful end to our two runaways."

"If they've not made it back to the castle already."

The witches cackled. "They haven't. We know."

Nabooru shot them a glare filled with faint disgust. Exactly how far did their supposed powers reach? The two of them were never meant to be anything more than the recipe-writers for all the Gerudo potions. They clearly knew something now, though. She turned to Ganondorf.

"Why not send one of the women? Why this...abomination?"

"You know well why," Dragmire snapped. "The men - myself excepted - of the Gerudo have always been nothing more than wholly expendable. And, as usual dear Nabooru, you are not seeing the bigger picture. Observe again."

Ganondorf swung around, then sat himself down in the other chair. He carefully placed his arms on the chair's rests, palms facing outward. Koume shuffled forward, now carrying a milky crystal globe. She let it hover above Dragmire's left palm, then looked up to meet his eye. He nodded, short and quick. The witch dropped the globe onto his hand - and his body immediately bolted up straight, neck and spine stretching, his eyes going jet black.

And as quick as it had begun, it was over. Ganondorf Dragmire fell still in a slump.

Nabooru frowned. _What was that? What has he done _-

She inhaled sharply as the answer to her questions promptly presented itself. The Brute was awake. The Brute was alive. It slowly turned its grinning head.

"Guess who?" the Brute said in Ganondorf's voice. "Heeeere I am!"

Revulsion crawled all over Nabooru's skin. "Why...? Why would you?"

"I can be in two places at once," the Ganondorf Brute replied. "If the Hylians come calling I'll be right here where the witches can wake me. And if not, I'll be busy hunting down our two errant runaways."

Again, Nabooru strained against her bonds. She snarled. "Let me go. If the Hylians do attack, then I need to be fighting."

"Oh, no," Dragmire replied. His voice had become unhinged, almost musical. "You will stay here. And watch." He pointed at the globe. "The witches have modified it for you. You can see everything. Everything I'll be seeing, that is. I hope you're sitting comfortably."

The Brute threw back his head and laughed. His mirth entwined with the cackle of the two witches. Nabooru grit her teeth against the discordant sound. This was worse than she'd thought.

_I don't care about those two outsiders. Or about Princess Zelda. But I do care about the Gerudo. And this is going to damn us all. _

Her thoughts hardened into steely conviction. Ganondorf Dragmire had to be stopped. And she had to be the one to do it.

...

The meadow was silent. A solitary tree stump, bathed in shafts of twinkling sunlight, stood guard in a wide clearing ringed by trees that whispered softly in the breeze. Leaves popped off their branches and caught a lazy and winding path through the air. A squirrel poked its head out of the undergrowth, whiskers twitching, its head jerking here and there. It paused. Ears pricked. It was about to turn - when Link and Ralis burst out into the meadow, swords singing in time to each thrust and block.

Ralis wiped the moisture off of his brow, then grinned. "Faster," he growled. "_Faster_." He dived in with a flurry of jabs.

Their blades gleamed liquid gold under the sunlight as Link weaved in and around Ralis's strikes, every step precise, his body flowing with the momentum. His legs and arms ached already, and he struggled to breathe. The sun was warm on his back, and combined with his exertions only helped to make his dirt-streaked shirt cling to his skin.

Prince Ralis backed off, one hand behind his back, sword held upward in front of his face as he studied Link's movements. "And...dodge!"

Link spun away from Ralis's attack, leaving the prince slicing air, then followed through himself with a sharp jab. Metal cracked as Ralis blocked. Sweat flew off them both when the prince kicked Link away.

"Again!"

Ralis swung in for his head; Link first stepped, then slid straight back, twigs and earth flying from beneath his boots. He fell into a defensive stance, blade held at an angle in front of him.

"Again!"

This time the prince lunged in with a pinpoint thrust. Link was ready, though, the muscles in his legs already coiled. Arms outstretched, he leapt straight over the prince, and landed deftly on the other side.

Ralis turned around. "Good," he said with a short nod. He squinted as sunlight fell into his black eye. "You're a fast learner."

Link had doubled over, breathing heavily, his hands clasping his knees. "That...was hard."

Ralis pressed his lips into a thin smile. "It is. It's not just pushing your body; you have to think three steps ahead of your opponent as well." He paused to throw Link his thin blue coat. "Now hold out your hand."

"Sorry?"

"Hold out your hand."

Link tensed, frowning, before deciding to comply. Ralis smiled again. "Good job."

And then drove his blade straight through Link's outstretched palm. The Hylian's shocked yell set a flock of birds off into panicked flight. His eyes slowly panned up from his ruined hand to the prince's face.

"What...was..._that_...for?"

Ralis tugged the sword free, eliciting another snarl from Link. "Look," said the prince.

Chest heaving, Link looked down at his palm. His mind swirled, the ache in his hand...fading? Link blinked in surprise and looked again. He saw the blood seeping back into the wound, saw the flesh close in. He wiggled his fingers.

"The Dead Man's Gambit," Link murmured.

"It's still active. The healing aspect, anyway. I _knew _it. Dragmire said it himself - you cheated death twice. He was only expecting the one recovery. It's still working!"

Annoyed, Link began rubbing his palm. "Oh, joy."

"Think about it, man. What a weapon you would make." He clapped his hands together. "You're indestructible!"

"It _hurts, _you know!"

Ralis batted away the objection. "Oh, you'll live." He snorted. "Literally!"

Link didn't appreciate the joke. His eyes stung with heat. The prince's words chafed his heart, and Link was struggling not to respond. Images of him grinning while he sliced various Zora body parts briefly flitted through his mind. He snuffed them out, then looked down at his palm again.

"Uh...I wouldn't get too carried away," he said, holding up his hand. "It left a scar this time."

Ralis turned. "Meaning?"

"So it's not completely healed." Link slipped his coat on. "I think that means the potion's beginning to wear off." Link shrugged. "I don't know how much longer that trick will last. How many more injuries I can take."

"Pity."

A shadow fell across the clearing. The air turned cold for a heartbeat.

A girl spoke.

"Why," she said, "are you poking him with your pointy stick?"

Both men spun around. There was no-one there. The clearing was empty save for that lone tree stump. Birds tweeted in the swaying branches. Leaves rustled. Eyes narrowed, Link peered back at the tree stump.

_There she is._

Long, flowing hair appeared first. Glowing golden eyes followed straight after.

"A Great Fairy..." Link murmured.

It was a woman, Hylian in appearance and height, a young glowing woman whose face carried a childlike expression. She floated elegantly into the air, her gown shining with its own radiance. Her hair fell to her shoulders in strands of pure light that swayed as though with a life of their own. The shadows in the meadow all melted clear away.

"A Great Fairy?" she said, her voice regal. She smiled. "Yes. Yes, that's me."

She rose higher into the air, her own luminosity blotting out the sight of the sun. Her voice took on an extra edge. "_Mortals," _she said. "_I am the Great Fairy of the Forest._"

She swirled around in a single, slow revolution, shedding droplets of golden light as she did so. "_And..."_

Light engulfed the whole clearing, a tornado of radiance with the fairy at its calm centre.

"_My name._"

She threw back her arms and head.

"_Is._"

Arms and head flew forward, a wide grin planted firmly on her face.

"_COLIN!_"

Silence.

The smile dropped from the fairy's face. She cringed.

More silence.

Her eyes flitted from Ralis to Link. "Not good?"

All the authority had drained from her voice.

"Um," Link ventured. "Uh." He threw Ralis a glance, his eyes pleading, but the prince was too busy gaping at the fairy, his marble face a picture of complete and utter bewilderment. Link pressed on. "It's...it's a _name_. Yes. Uh, a very nice name. And if it's yours, then we're perfectly fine-

The fairy's hand flew to her mouth, her childlike eyes wide. "You don't like it! I only just chose it."

Link blinked. "What...right this minute?"

She nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh."

"So...what was your name before?"

The fairy shrugged, light sprinkling as a result. "I don't know." She began to pout. "I'm not even sure what kind of fairy I'm supposed to be. You said Great Fairy so I ran with it."

"Fear not, fair creature," Ralis said, composure regained and charm and gallantry personified. "I will assist you. I am of the royalty and thus have the authority bestow upon you a name."

The fairy gasped. "Royalty?" She straightened her back, a solemn look now perched on her face. She followed that with an elaborate bow. "Your Travesty."

Ralis's eyes thinned. "Ma-jes-ty."

"Oh!" The fairy straightened up. "Sorry!" She floated, smiling and blinking as she waited in expectation.

Ralis glanced at Link.

The glance became a stare.

The stare melted into a glare.

Link finally got the hint. "What?" he said.

"So...a _name_?"

"Go on, then."

"Any suggestions?"

Link looked utterly bemused. "Why would I have any suggestions?"

Ralis let fly a frustrated breath. "What do you do all day in that castle of yours? Ugh...nevermind." He turned back to the fairy, then cleared his throat. "I shall dub thee...

The fairy leaned in, hope wide in her eyes. "Yes?"

Link leaned in, too. "Yes?"

Ralis tried to wipe the annoyance off his face. He composed himself. "Your name is..." It came to him in an instant. "Spryte!" He nodded. "Yes. You shall be Spryte."

"Oh, good." Link, voice low, spoke through clenched teeth. "Why not just name her _fairy_, then?"

Ralis replied in an equally quiet voice. "Be silent. And don't forget your place."

"Sorry. Your Travesty."

The fairy hugged herself, evidently unaware of the little exchange. "Spryte! I love it!" She twirled around in barely contained glee. "Spryyyyyte!"

She engulfed Ralis in a hug. His eyes bulged. His face went red. She released him, and he gasped, his breath whistling.

Then she turned her attention to Link. "Do you love it, too?"

Seeing Ralis's fate, Link decided to play it safe. "It suits you." He added a smile for emphasis.

Spryte gasped. "You like it. You really like it." She gasped again. "You like what _I_ like. We think the same way." She stared. "Do you know what this means?"

Link was afraid to find out. In a distinctly squeaky voice, he asked, "What?"

"Yes," said Ralis, a sour grin on his lips. He folded his arms. "Pray tell."

"It _means_," she said, "That _you _" - and here she pointed at Link - "are" - she squealed - "_my one and only_" - her excitement reached fever pitch -_ "true love!_"

She flung the back of her hand onto her brow and swooned. "Ravish me."

Link took an alarmed stepped backward. "Uh. No need."

"Spryte." It was Ralis, speaking in the tone of voice that said he was wresting back control of the conversation. "Have you seen anyone else in the forest recently? A young woman, perhaps?"

Sprite's forehead crinkled as she pondered the question. "No...no, I don't think so." She tapped an incandescent finger against her lips. "But I know some people who might know."

"People live here?" asked Link. "In the forest?"

"Oh yes. Yes." She nodded with unrestrained enthusiasm. "Come on. I'll take you to them."

The two men exchanged glances. Link knew there shouldn't be anyone living in the forest. A hermit or two, maybe, but not a whole 'people.' Sure, there were waystations here, but they were restocked by royalists from the outlying villages not from anyone inside the forest. He gave Ralis a 'beats me' shrug.

The prince nodded, then turned back to the fairy. "Lead the way, fair Spryte." The fairy giggled at that, then beckoned for them to follow. "Come, Majesty." She looked at Link and winked. "And you, too, lover."

"Uh." Link held up a finger. "No. Wait. Let's get this sorted right here and now -"

A jab to the ribs cut him off. It was the prince, who leaned in toward Link. "Your very own fairy girl. Well done. Who needs a princess now, hmm...?"

Link decided to stalk ahead of the Zora. He saw Spryte pointing at something up ahead. Breaking into a sprint, Link quickly caught up to her -

When the ground vanished beneath his feet. He tumbled, rolling down the hidden slope, head thumping, the scent of grass and soil clogging his nose. A surprised yelp told him that Ralis had suffered the same fate. Images flashed across his eyes - a misshapen tree, the blue expanse of the sky, bright violet flowers flecked with drops of black. Finally, he slid to a stop at the bottom. A stream gurgled nearby.

Link looked up. A patter of stones and dirt signalled Ralis's arrival, too. They'd fallen into a ring of strange-looking trees - squat, with a single large leaf covering the upper end of the trunk. Spryte was nowhere to be seen.

Link and Ralis looked at each other - then froze. Wood creaked. Leaves shivered. The circle of trees all turned as one.

_Not trees, _Link realised. _People. Wooden people __**made **__from trees._

"This is the land of the Koroks," one of the wood people said, its voice whispery and hollow. "And you - you both have trespassed. Come, then. Come with us, and let us see what fate awaits you now."

**A/N: Thank you kindly for the reviews. If I haven't responded to them, or to anyone's PM, I do apologise. **

**This is intended to be bit of a short (ish) fic of around twelve chapters - but we'll see how that goes! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Split.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Prince Zoar's sleeve fluttered in the afternoon breeze as he clasped the nobleman's hand. "I simply cannot express my gratitude enough."

"Please. None is necessary, Highness," Superior Lane replied. Faux modesty had made him avert his eyes. "It's a duty I will be more than happy to fulfil." His face grew solemn. "I will bring her back."

"And Prince Ralis," Superior Kram interjected. "He's important, too."

Lane gave his fellow nobleman a stiff nod. The three of them were stood in the castle courtyard - empty now on the prince's orders - and accompanied only by a trio of soldiers that were part of Superior Lane's party.

Or so they thought. Lieutenant Komali stood in the shadows behind one of the courtyard's marble-encased arches. His feathery skin flickered as the air touched it. He was breathing hard.

_I have to do this. I have to keep it in control and just step forward._

Not just yet, though. He was waiting for the pleasantries to end - though Komali personally found it all a bit sickening. All that forced politeness. Komali was the type to just say what was on his mind. He'd done exactly that to the captain plenty of times.

Prince Zoar pulled a sheet of waxy parchment from his pocket. He peered down at it. "Ralis's message was sent at least three days back. I'm not sure how deep into the forest they may have gone."

Komali had heard the prince speak of the message already. Something about a curse on the princess. And that Link and Ralis had gone to track her down after she'd fled. It all sounded a bit fanciful to him. Curses and runaway princesses? Sounded like the kind of tripe he and the boys would laugh at whenever a storyteller passed through the castle.

_But it sounds like an opportunity, too._

And, to be honest, the kind of thing Link would love, too. The captain was actually one of the few who _would _sit patiently and listen to a fable teller.

Komali had noticed that slow change with his friend over the years. He knew what the boys said behind the captain's back, knew how they thought Link had gone just a _little _bit soft. But Komali hadn't noticed that at all. The captain still did his job, and did it well. That's all that mattered.

Komali felt anxiety rise to burn within his chest. He placed a hand on a pillar nearby, its cool touch soothing. Quartz laced into the alabaster skin sparkled. The lieutenant's highly alert ears caught up with the conversation.

Superior Lane nodded at his men. "We will make best haste."

"Good," the prince-regent replied. "The Gerudo have not replied to any of our messages. I don't have the faintest idea of what they're planning. _But _I'm not going to make a decision on them until we get Zelda back. Isn't that right, Superior Kram?"

The royal advisor nodded once. "It is the best path, Your Highness."

Komali smiled hearing that. _Right, Your Highness. You mean you can't make a decision unless you have your sister holding your hand to do so. And Superior Kram knows it._

"As for the the captain," Zoar continued, addressing Lane once more. "Bring him into custody."

_Enter the Rito. Stage left._

"On what charge?" Komali said, stepping forward. They all looked up. He really hoped they couldn't see him trembling.

"How long have you been snooping there?" Superior Kram snarled. "What is it with the guards in this castle? First the captain, and now you?" He looked at the prince. "This is why I keep telling you to replace the whole lot of them with my own handpicked men."

Prince Zoar, his gaze steady on the Rito, held up a palm to silence his advisor. "What is it you want, lieutenant?"

Komali gulped some air before he spoke. "A chance to set things right."

Kram snorted. "Impossible. Unless you can bring the dead back to life."

"I can't...undo what I did," Komali replied, his voice measured. "But, look, I can do other things. Good things."

Superior Kram raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

Komali looked to the prince. "I'll help. I'll help bring the princess back."

Zoar's reply was swift. "Out of the question. You're compromised. And you're a liability."

Komali tried not to feel hurt, but the wince in his heart said otherwise. "I'm good at what I do. And that's to stand guard." He glanced at Superior Lane and his men. "And I'm sure these fellows are going to need a guard sometime in their trip."

Prince Zoar sucked on his teeth in thought. "To answer your question: I want to bring Captain Link in on charges of treason and attempted murder. Superior Lane has made me realise that no matter what conditioning the Gerudo may have done to him, the captain still has within him the heart of a beast."

Komali suppressed a sigh. It was hard to argue with the nobility when they got like this.

_When they get stupid, basically._

"I'll bring him in, then," he replied. "I know him. Really know him. I figure that makes me the best person to, uh, help catch him."

Prince Zoar seemed unconvinced. "So you are offering to hunt down your own friend, and also help bring my sister - whom you probably have no affection for whatsoever - bring her home, too."

"It's like this," Komali said. "I have a debt to pay."

"To the Gerudo...? May I suggest you go and address Ganondorf Dragmire himself about it, then...?"

_Patience. Keep it under control, Tips._

"No, not just to them," Komali replied. "But to you. And your father. And Princess Zelda."

Zoar cocked his head to one side. "I'm listening."

Komali inhaled a deep breath. _Here we go..._

"It's like...well, I don't even know if you know the story... you might already -"

"I said I was listening, lieutenant," the prince replied in a sour voice. "Don't be a bore about it now."

"Right." Komali took in another breath. "Your father - the king - saved _my_ father's life once. Long story. A long time ago." He paused, letting the words sink in. "When I was small, I was sent here, as a gift to him. Your father. I came with a letter, you see. The king even let me read it when I was eleven. It's like this: My only purpose here, in this castle, as a guard, was to pay off the debt that my family owed to yours."

The prince glanced at Superior Kram who gave a short nod in confirmation. "Well," he said in quiet voice. "That's interesting."

Panic bubbled in the lieutenant's chest. _Interesting isn't good enough!_

Komali's saviour came from where he was least expecting it.

"Oh, let him come, Highness," Superior Lane said. "Another body wouldn't hurt. What do they say, after all? It takes a thief to catch a thief? Well, then. Perhaps in this case, to catch a miscreant, we should use a miscreant." He stared at Komali, eyes dark. "The Rito might thus prove quite useful."

"Fine, then," the prince said, his voice tart. "He can go. But he can't have any weapons. I wouldn't trust him with a butter knife."

"A butter knife!" Lane laughed, a little too obviously. "Oh, Highness, you are so droll..."

Komali sighed. He suddenly felt very small, and very, very alone. He sincerely hoped that he'd made the right choice.

...

The Brute stood at the outer gates of Baronhead, basking in the searing heat of the desert sun. Ganondorf Dragmire's mind curled within the Brute's head, satisfied and smug. He felt the unholy power coursing through the creature, and with that power came a promise: revenge would be his.

Dragmire flexed the Brute's fingers - no, _his _fingers. He and the Brute were one now.

Dented armour - hastily cobbled together - now draped the Brute's enlarged and misshapen form. A sword lay strapped to his back. He had a journey ahead of him and no horse to carry his weight. Ganondorf didn't care.

He turned his head. The witches were waiting there, standing slightly ahead of where the entire tribe had assembled to see him off.

_Well...all except one._

"I leave you two in charge," he said to the two potion-masters. "Do remember to feed Nabooru."

The witches cackled in response. That was enough of an affirmation for him. His command would be executed. He cast his gaze over the rest of his Gerudo warriors, studying them, assessing them.

Obedient. Loyal. Ready.

He was pleased.

All he had to go was give them a firm nod.

They watched him go, plodding through the desert, sand streaming off of his boots. He turned, and waved, and waited as they slowly began to disperse. When the last one was out of sight, Dragmire made an abrupt change in direction, backtracking, heading for a small mound, itself perched upon a dune near the roundhouse. He climbed it, feeling the softness of the sand beneath the Brute's boots. A single stone marker poked out from the sand. Ganondorf knelt in front of it.

"Alya," he said softly. "Can you hear me?" He waited. "I believe you can. I _know _you can."

Ganondorf took a handful of sand from atop the grave, then let it run through the Brute's fingers.

"You were right," he said. "I go too far sometimes. I promised to kill every single one of them. From top to bottom. And what have I done instead?" He waited, as though hoping to hear a reply.

"All I have done," Dragmire continued, "is instil terror in their princess. She's only a few years older than you." His voice grew heavy with regret and grief. "I'm not going to do it, Alya. For you. I won't kill all the Hylians. Not unless they come to me first.

"But these two outsiders; you have to understand, Nabooru has challenged me over them - the whole tribe saw how she helped them. There has to be balance, there has to be strength. I cannot be seen to be weak in front of the women. I -" He took in a breath gritted with sand. "I'm afraid the outsiders - the Zora and the Hylian guard - I'm afraid they will have to die."

He waited again. "There's another thing, too. It's revenge - I know, I know, I said wouldn't kill them _all. _And their princess has had a taste of my wrath. It's just...one further kill is necessary. Just the one, Alya.

"I remember by whose hand you were slain. The Rito. The Rito lieutenant. I will find him. I will kill him. And then I will find my peace." He bowed his head in silence. Grains of sand curled through the air, caught on a hot desert breeze. At last, he stood. "My love for you is unending."

He looked up, then turned toward the mountains in the distance. Clouds drifted lazily over there, tinged gold by the sunlight. The witches had delved into their arcane powers to bring him a precious nugget of information: the two outsiders would be heading into the Rolling Ridge. And the Rito murderer would soon be joining them.

Three birds. One brute.

Ganondorf Dragmire smiled, then began his heavy and slow pace onward.

...

_You're wondering why we didn't fight them off. After all, they were just stick men with leaves for faces, right? Well, the little group that had us surrounded wasn't just it - a whole legion of them just sprouted from the undergrowth, all armed with spears and shields._

_They let us keep our swords, though. That was strange. Maybe they thought they could impale us both before we'd do any damage. Or maybe they just weren't expecting an attack..._

_The Koroks live underground, under the roots of ancient trees. No wonder I'd never heard of them. Their whole civilisation was down there. Not that we got a chance to sample it. They led us straight to their dungeons - hollowed out caves into the rocky wall where the trunks of trees had grown to form thick, solid bars. Those bars were then wrapped in spiked leaves tipped with red. _

_Poison vines, basically. They told us that those leaves paralyse on the first touch. _

_That's when they were about to strip us of our swords. And __**that's**__ when the jailbreak happened. I don't know how or who, but within minutes the cramped dungeons were filled with pain, rage, and fighting._

_And that's where we are right now. Prince Ralis and myself, free from our Korok captors, just standing back agog at what's happening around us. The prisoners are too busy fighting one another. They've torn the trunks from the cells and fashioned them into clubs. They've stolen the torches, cloaked in flame as they are, from where they hung in the narrow walkways. Without that light, everything's murky and dim._

_Think fast. _

_What would Zelda do? _

_She'd stay calm. She'd find a way to help._

_And that's when one of the escapees smashes my head in with his makeshift club. Nice to meet you, too. _

_It's different this time. At least I think it is. I can't remember the last two times I slipped into the void. Maybe it's because Zelda had been the last thing in my mind. The world vanishes. Time and space vanishes._

_I vanish._

_It's hard to explain after that. Hard to put into words._

_When all else disappears, all that remains is a vast stillness, deep and soothing, and immense. Like drowning in an ocean of bliss, with all your concerns washed clean away. _

_I cling to it - that stillness - as the world comes rushing back._

...

"What took you so long?" Prince Ralis growled.

Link opened his eyes to find a flustered Ralis staring back. The prince, breathing heavily, stood shielding him, sword stinging the air in front whenever someone got too close. It did the job well - the other inmates were keeping their distance. But that probably had to do with them being too busy with each other.

Link swept himself back up on to his feet. He was met with a scene of pure chaos - wood lay splintered and stripped on floor of the long, narrow passageway as the escapees barrelled into each other with heavy punches and wild swings. The air rang with shouts and grunts. The Koroks were nowhere to be seen.

"We have to go," said Link.

Ralis flashed him a humourless smile. "That had already occurred to me, yes."

Link ignored him. Still riding the tide of that inner stillness, the captain began walking forward with purpose. Ralis followed, eyes wide, grey skin slick with sweat. Link strode onward, as though just taking a stroll through the castle gardens - punches and kicks missed him; those that did come too close, he dodged with a quick jerk of his head, or a deft sidestep, or a swift spin of his heel.

It was the last of these - the heel spin - that Link had just executed, leaving him walking backward, oblivious to all and sundry. "How do I look?"

"Really, Captain," the prince replied, disbelief ringing clear in his voice. A severed club just missed his head and shattered against the wall. "Is this the time?"

"_No_, not like that.Scars." Link swivelled back around._ "_Are there any scars? Damage?"

Ralis paused to throw a quick glance at his head. "Just a bit of a dint in your forehead. Nothing spectacularly major."

The captain shook his head. "I can't keep taking hits like that. One day I just won't wake up."

"Pay attention, then," Ralis replied, exasperated. He ducked a flaming torch that rippled the air where his head had just been. "Sometimes I see you, and you seem to be off daydreaming."

"I like to reflect," Link replied in a quiet voice. He glanced at one of the broken cells, the bars split open in two, the wood oozing sap from the wound. "We'd have been safer in there, I think."

"Like that old fellow," said Ralis. He pointed to an undamaged call, where a thin man sat within stroking a straggly white beard. The man's lips were dry and cracked. He seemed in no hurry to escape. "Sitting tight; he's got the right idea."

Flame fluttered behind Link's head as a screaming inmate tried to jab him with a torch. Link just stepped forward out of harm's way and the man's momentum sent him tumbling into the moss-covered ground.

Link frowned. "How have these Koroks captured so many people?"

Ralis stared, one eyebrow arched, befuddled by Link's complete apathy toward the madness swirling around them. "I do not know," he said at last. "And, look: they're all Hylians, too."

"They are. So why fight each other and not try to escape?"

A punch finally landed on Link, cracking the side of his head. His neck jerked, his face hitting the rocky wall. White spots burst in his line of sight. He tried to step forward - and stopped short. A beefy man flew past him and careened into the wall. The sudden motion, coupled with the blow to the head, had made Link's inner stillness flicker. As the man slid to the ground, Link found something catching his eye.

"That wall..."

"What?" Ralis snapped, his sword deflecting a club strike with a metallic _zing._

"I think..." Link placed a hand on the fracture lines the impact had left. He then stepped back, and gave the wall a good kick. It collapsed. Link poked his head inside the fresh opening. "Storage," he called back. "It's a storage chamber."

"Right," Ralis said, unsure as to why this detour was actually happening. "What do you see, then?"

"Water canisters," Link replied softly, distracted. "Weapons."

"Weapons?" Curiosity sparked in the prince's voice. "I could do with extra weapons. What do they have, man?"

Link's own voice was flat, as though his mind was elsewhere. "Just swords."

"Pass me one."

"What type?"

"Pass me a sharp sword!"

"All the swords are sharp."

Link felt a hand grasp him by the collar and fling him back out. He coughed, broken out of his reverie. Smoke was curling its way through the air. His nose twitched. Shouts and screams rang in his ears.

Link noted with dismay that his calmness was beginning to dissipate. A chafing anger slowly began to replace it. He looked up. Another thick-set man looked back, favouring Link with a gap-toothed grin.

The captain's discipline slipped. His eyes tunnelled in on that smile. The rest of the world - all except his attacker - grew blurry and indistinct. Link's anger grew - hot, and oh-so-familiar.

_I could take his head off for touching me._

The captain dropped his hand to his sword -

And didn't even have to draw it as the man was taken down by a tackle to the chest. Link let out a slow breath. He didn't know who had saved him, and didn't really care. His head spun, and he quickly shook it off.

Link popped back into the storage room, reached in, and swiped a pair of the metal water canisters. "Here, Your Highness," he said, throwing Ralis one as he walked back. He slid the other into the cell with the old man.

Gratitude shone in the man's eyes. Link gave him a nod in reply.

"No extra sword?" Ralis asked as the captain rejoined him. "Forget it. Look." He pointed to a smaller antechamber at the end of the corridor. A wooden door beckoned from within. "Exit."

"Right," Link replied. He blinked, as though finally realising what was happening. Metal kissed leather as he drew his sword. He held it with both hands and placed the tip to the ground as he readied himself. "Let's do this."

As the words left his lips, a snarling face appeared in his line of sight, lunging in with an ignited torch. Link fell back on his recent lessons instantly, leaning back to dodge the attack, and then, as the weapon dropped into his gaze, slicing his sword up to split the torch in two. Sparks spat from the blow, burning bright against the gloom. Link kicked his attacker out of the way.

Ralis nodded, impressed. "With me, Captain."

"Got it."

Backs pressed against each other, the duo began their path to the empty antechamber, slowly circling as their blades snaked out, slicing clubs, and warning others away. Poison vines tore under their boots, leaves crunching. As they inched ever closer, Link noticed that more and more of the prisoners were dropping - either knocked clean out or from sheer exhaustion. The two men dived into the chamber, and fell to the floor.

_Safe, _Link thought. _This place seems safe. No one's coming in here for some reason. _

Link stood up, Ralis following close behind. They looked up at the door - when an upside-down glowing head popped out of the ceiling.

Link stared. "_Spryte_?"

"Hey!" she chirped. "I found you!"

"You," Ralis spluttered. "You led us into a trap!"

Alarm widened Spryte's eyes. "No, no, no. It wasn't like that! I didn't know they were going to capture you!" She poked more of her head through.

"How are you even doing that?" asked Link.

"Oh, it's easy," she replied. "For us fairies, that is. And don't worry. Only you two can see me. I can choose to do that, too, you know." Spryte fell through entirely and righted herself in an elegant mid-air roll. She looked at the captain. "Thank goodness you're safe. I was so worried. Sweetie. Sticky. Bun." Her voice faltered. "Sticky bun."

"You don't know my name, do you?"

She looked away, biting her lip as she shook her head.

"It's Link. He's Prince Ralis."

"Link." Spryte sighed dreamily.

"Uh. Yes." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "We should've introduced ourselves when we met."

Spryte managed to affect some haughty disdain into her expression. "Quite right." She turned to the prince, and offered a curtsy. "And I'm glad you're safe, too, Your Flyness."

"_High_ness." The Zora's glare softened. "So, you didn't betray us, fairy?""

"No, no," she answered. "In fact, I followed them. And I saw them bring you in here. So I thought to myself, 'Fix it, Spryte. You have to fix it.' So I did."

Link blinked as his mind connected the clues. "Spryte," he said slowly. "This...was you? You did all this?"

She smiled and nodded. "I let them all out and everything just turned out _great_!"

The two men slowly turned around in unison to view the carnage. Groaning bodies lay amongst shattered wood. Smoke drifted from the ashes of burning brands. They slowly turned back.

"Good job," said Link with a solemn nod. "Right, then. The door."

"Allow me." Ralis gave the door a kick. It splintered open. The trio slipped into the corridor beyond. Bright green vines hung from the ceiling, and the air carried the musty scent of fresh earth. That wasn't the only thing there, though.

A small Korok blocked their path. He jabbed the air with a spear he clutched with trembling hands.

"Who are _you_?" asked the prince.

"You must help," the Korok replied. "I am Makar."

"Help?" said Ralis. "Help you, why?"

"_Please."_

"Wait," said Link. "Why us?"

Makar swung his gaze from the two men to the dungeon door, then back again. "You escaped the madness. You are not affected, I think."

"Affected?" Link replied softly. "What do you mean?"

"No, actually," said Ralis. "Don't. Don't answer that, boy. Not yet. I have another question first."

"Please," Makar breathed. "We are wasting time."

"No, no," the prince continued, shaking his head. "You tell us something first, Korok." He glared. "Why is it that you people have so many prisoners? And why are they fighting each other?"

The little tree man flicked them both panicked glances. "Their minds. The prisoners' minds. They are gone. And they stumbled into our lands like that. And we didn't know what to do with them. So we kept them here. Kept them safe."

Ralis growled. "They were Hylians. You could have contacted the castle."

Makar shook his head. "I do not make decisions. But the mind loss. It has reached our king. And you must help. Please."

The prince batted the spear aside with his sword, then used the tip of his blade to pin the Korok to the wall. "I have an alternative proposal," he said, voice brimming with menace. "How about you put that little stick down and show us how to get out?" He gave the whimpering tree man a little jab, then glanced over at Link. "What say you, Captain?"

Link paused. He felt the soft thudding of his heart.

_Zelda's out there. Alone. Frightened, probably. _

He felt, too, the whisper of familiar emotions.

Link flicked a glance back at the prisoners. Most of them were laid out on the ground now, their chests rising slowly. He looked down at Makar, saw the misery and fear etched on his small face.

_Zelda._

Link sighed.

"Take us to your king, Makar."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

So much for being the sensible one.

Princess Zelda sighed. It was quickly becoming obvious that running away into the hills - or the mountains, to be exact - needed a lot more planning than she'd thought. Yet another night sleeping on a bed of chalky rock followed by a breakfast of dead weeds had almost broken her. She'd almost turned tail, her conviction that she was doing the right thing sorely tested.

_Where would I go, anyway?_

The princess spent her time either foraging for food or just laying there on the ground, hands behind her head, as she gazed up into the sky. Sometimes even her thoughts wouldn't dare to disturb her. And when they did, they were always accompanied by the image of a certain guard captain. That puzzled her.

She slept a lot, too. Out of sheer boredom, mostly.

Night time was the worst, actually. She dreaded the approach of darkness, the shadows lengthening and pooling into each other. Back in the castle she'd always have a lantern ready nearby, but out here, there was no such luxury. She'd never been afraid of the dark as a child. That quickly changed out here.

Pure blackness. That was the night's gift. Eyes, sometimes yellow, sometimes luminous green, would peel themselves open from within the darkness, favour her with a disinterested gaze, then vanish, snuffed out like candles.

_And they say the mountains are deserted..._

She had no idea where she was going, either. Stiff and sore, she had followed the mountain trail, hoping for it to lead her to salvation. In reality, all she was doing was hiking higher and higher. If she reached the snow-covered peak, what then...?

All in all, this whole endeavor had been a very bad idea.

It was mid-morning now, thankfully. Zelda took a swig from her water pouch, her only souvenir from the last waystation she'd encountered. The liquid tasted metallic as she swirled it in her mouth. He body ached, angry bruises marking her skin. Her stomach felt watery and weak. On top of that, she had no change of clothes aside from the cloak, tunic and riding skirt she'd come with. She'd need to bathe soon.

_I need to already. At least I wore boots. Imagine if I'd come in heeled slippers._

Princess Zelda had needed a plan. She had needed something to aim for.

And she'd found it that very morning. The main mountain path had a small trail splitting off of it and her eyes had traced the direction of the newer course.

It led upward, cutting its way up the mountain slope, and ended in the dark gaping hole of a cave. Even the sunlight couldn't penetrate the gloom there. It didn't matter. Zelda had already decided to make her way up.

_Why? Because there had been smoke drifting from there when I last looked. _

Smoke meant fire. Fire meant people.

Not that she was keen to meet anyone just yet. She'd just take a peek, that's all. Find out how many were there, and if they had any supplies. And then...

_And then? _ Zelda shook her head. _I'll cross that drawbridge when I get to it._

As she walked up the path, her legs protesting against the steepness of the slope, she found her mind drifting. Her heart skipped.

_Link._

Zelda stopped short and sat herself down on a nearby rock. "No," she said. "Stop this." She'd become accustomed to talking out loud, if only to hear a living voice.

"What am I doing?" she said to herself.

_I shouldn't have any thoughts about him. I feel I know him; I know I've watched and admired him - but so what? I'm not mooning after someone I've barely spoken to. _

She prided herself on being sensible, and this whole Link certainly didn't apply.

Gathering her thoughts, Zelda took another sip of water and looked up - and almost jumped as she saw someone standing at the lip of the cave, gazing down at her. Zelda stared and slowly lowered the leather water pouch.

It was a woman, dressed entirely in black travelling gear. Sunlight frosted her hair. An angular face regarded Zelda with dispassion.

The princess felt her heart squeeze. Dark energy began to curl around her fingers in response to her fear. If she had to defend herself she would.

The woman held out a palm, and then beckoned, before turning and re-entering the cave. Zelda let free a long-held breath. There was nothing to it now. She'd been spotted. Hiking up the hem of her skirt, dust and rocky debris spilling from the fabric, the princess ran the rest of the way up until she found herself at the cave's mouth. Her heart drummed as she stood at the entrance.

"Hello?" the princess said. Her voice reverberated. "Who's there?"

She peered inside. The stranger sat there, head bowed and cross-legged. A crystal globe rested on a rock before her. The blackened remains of a fire still stirred with faint heat. Zelda glanced up, and saw that the cave was actually the opening to a long, dark tunnel.

The woman spoke. "Princess Zelda. I've been waiting for you." A smile ghosted over her lips. "You're a very hard person to find, you know."

The princess felt her mouth go dry. "Why...who..."

"And still cursed I see."

"How did you know of that?" Zelda's hand twitched.

The woman noticed. "That's not the curse I'm speaking of."

"Then...?"

"Sit," the stranger replied. "Sit, and look." She gestured at the globe. "And ask no questions. Everything will become clear."

"What is it?" Zelda asked, nodding at the crystal.

"Didn't you just hear me?" the woman replied gently. "Ask no questions. The answers are all here. If you would just look."

Curious despite herself, Zelda slowly walked in to the cave, and then perched herself upon the rocky ground directly opposite the woman. She studied the stranger, saw that her hair flashed sometimes gold, sometimes silver. It hurt Zelda's eyes, so she focused on the woman's clothes instead. Strange markings lined her tunic, symbols that the princess could make no sense of.

"Look," the stranger repeated.

Zelda huddled within her cloak. She glanced at the crystal, then up at the woman. Finally, she dropped her gaze fully into the swirling mist within the globe.

And found herself falling into the past.

...

It was her secret. This chamber, the one that no-one else went to, the one high up in one the castle's towers. Etiquette, logic, politics - lesson after lesson after lesson. Princess Zelda was twelve-years old and bored. Good thing, then, that her tutors gave her free run of the castle after all her studies and chores were done. So long as she didn't step outside - and why would she want to do _that_, anyway?

So it was that the princess would take the winding stairs up into her special chamber, so secret that she hadn't even told her twin brother about it. This was one thing she didn't want to share.

She slipped off her shoes as she entered. The cold floor kissed the soles of her feet. It was quite soothing. She passed shattered pews resting under curling tendrils of dead ivy. Folding her arms on the sill of the room's solitary window, she let her head come to rest upon her wrists. Sunlight angled in like a spear. Silence, save for her breathing, filled her ears, and her eyes began to feel heavy.

"Why so sad?"

Zelda spun around at the sound of the voice. "Who's there?" she demanded. She coughed – her sudden motion had raised a churning cloud of dust that now tickled her nose and stung the back of her throat. Her eyes searched, glancing this way and that, but found nothing. Fear prickled her skin. "Show yourself!"

"I'm sorry!" The voice was young and male. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Why are you spying on the princess?" she said, her voice regal. She may be small, but she'd been taught well.

Zelda took a step forward. A film of cold sweat had broken upon her skin and her heart thudded in her chest. Her ears pricked up as she tried to find the source of the voice. "You could get into trouble for that. A lot of trouble."

"I didn't know," the voice replied, an edge of confused panic ringing out. "I mean, I didn't know who you were. I mean I _do _know. It's just...I didn't expect you here."

Zelda saw him then, hiding in one of the deep, dark corners of the ancient room. She stepped forward, cocking her head to one side, her curiosity getting the better of her. Recognition made her tension flee.

"You...you're Superior Ordon's son, right?"

"Uh, yes," he replied. Blue eyes blinked up at her from under a tousle of blond hair. "My name's Link, Your Highness."

"And my name's Zelda," she said. "Not 'Highness.'" She sniffed. "And I'm not sad. I think."

"That's good," Link replied. He smiled as he visibly relaxed. "It doesn't suit you. Sadness."

"Mmm-hmm." She glanced at his lap, saw that he had a book open there. "Hey, what's that?"

Link looked down, then up again. "It's a story. _The Adventures of the Emerald Knight _by -"

"Arvi. I know him. I had to memorise some of his poetry." She cleared her throat. "_I am the mirror of my beloved -_

"- _and her qualities I reflect back onto the world._" Link sported a sheepish grin as he spoke. "Or, in another version: _her beauty I reflect into the dark._" He shrugged. "I have no idea what it means."

Zelda giggled. "Me neither."

She felt a sudden and fierce liking for him already. She was actually having a proper, genuine conversation. Zelda wasn't used to that. Except with her twin, of course.

It helped that Link seemed to be her age - aside from her brother, she didn't get to see many that were - and wasn't giving her orders like most people in her entourage did.

"I've read that, too," she said, nodding at the book. "It's good. I like how the Emerald Knight is always helping people."

Link nodded. "Helping princesses, more like," he said, then looked up at her. "Do princesses get into a lot of trouble?"

He was talking to her like she was just a normal person. She liked it.

"Not this one," she replied. The princess scratched an itch on her cheek. "There's a second volume, you know."

Link nodded. "Yeah, but it's locked in the library. For royal eyes only."

"There's only one copy left in the whole world, that's why," Zelda replied. A germ of an idea took root. "Do you want to go and see it?"

His eyes bulged. "What?"

Zelda grinned at his response. It made her heart surge. She grabbed his sleeve and tugged. "Come on. I know how to get to it!"

He stumbled after her. "But...I'd be disobeying the king."

"_I'm _allowed. Everyone from the royal family is, remember?"

"But...you're not the king."

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's just treason, that's all." She sniffed. "I do it all the time. Like once father got angry with this village that wouldn't pay their taxes - well, they weren't _able _to, that's the thing - and so he was going to fill in all their wells so they wouldn't get water, and so I managed to get hold of the scroll - like the decree he wrote- and it had a map where the village was and I so I swapped it with a different one so that the soldiers would go to the wrong place, _and_ I got my brother to find out who delivered the barrels of water from the Zora and managed to get the proper map to them and - what are you looking at?"

She waited, slightly out-of-breath, in the face of Link's stunned stare.

"That's...beautiful."

He blinked as though he hadn't quite expected those exact words to leave his lips.

"Oh," she said, surprised by his reaction, but feeling secretly pleased. "Thank you."

An awkward silence fell between them. It didn't help that both of them had just flushed scarlet in unison.

Zelda scuffed the floor with her shoe. "Anyone else would've done the same."

"I don't think so, Highness."

"Oh," she replied, then smiled "So. The library, yes?"

...

Princess Zelda, now back in the present, pulled away from the crystal globe. A frown creased her entire face.

"This...what is this?" she asked. "This never happened."

"He was happy he got to read that second volume, you know." The woman watched her, her gaze level. "A random act of childhood kindness..."

"But -"

"Ah." The stranger shook her head and held up a finger. She smiled. "No questions. Please. Keep watching."

Zelda sighed, shifting on the uncomfortable rocky floor, and then gazed into the crystal again.

...

And so it was that over the course of the following months, young Princess Zelda would find the time out of her studies to try and meet Link. Not that he was easy person to find. Not many people knew of his family, or even knew he existed. Even when she described him to others - and she had to do it in a way that wouldn't arouse suspicion - all she drew were blank faces. The Ordons seemed to keep themselves to themselves. No wonder Link liked stories so much, locked away as he was.

But find him she did. And they talked. About stories and books. About things that made them both laugh.

For some reason he seemed interested in the things _she_ did. Not her lessons, or the knowledge she gained from them, but boring things like when the Mistress of Maids had worked so hard the skin had rubbed from her fingers, and so Zelda, dragging her twin in tow, had snuck into the kitchens when no one was about to help with the washing and the cleaning.

Link was strange like that. But she didn't mind it. Because he was genuine. Earnest. And that appealed to her. Just talking to him eased her heart after the pressures of the day. He listened, too. She liked when he just listened.

This day, though, they'd gone back to their secret chamber with a special treat in tow: a cake, one that Zelda had gotten Link to help her bake. They'd had to be quick about it, too; the kitchens were only unoccupied for a short period after the midday meal.

She set the prize down carefully on the floor, her fingers still dusted with flour and sugar. Link sat with her, watching quietly. He liked being quiet, Zelda noted. Not that she minded that, either.

"So," she said. "I bought a knife. We'll split it evenly. I'll cut you a slice first and -"

Link watched her, a mischievous grin slowly spreading over his lips, then ploughed his entire face into the cake.

"No!" she squealed, her hand flying to her mouth. Then she burst into laughter as the boy's cake-smeared face reappeared. She bit her lower lip, looked down at the ruined dessert, then dived straight in herself, giggling all the while. Link just threw back his head and laughed. As she re-emerged, Link scooped a handful of frosting and flung it at her, sending her into a paroxysm of squeals. She retaliated instantly, squeezing the doughy stuff into her balled fists.

Link's eyes widened. "Don't you dare, Your Highness!"

She grinned. "Don't. Call. Me. _That!_"

Laughter and companionship. That's all a young princess needed.

They never did get to eat that cake.

...

The elder princess looked unimpressed. "Now I know this is a dream," she said. A cool breeze sighed within the cave, sending ripples through the fabric of her cloak. "I'd have been publicly flayed if I'd been caught doing that."

"But you didn't get caught," the woman replied. "You made sure of that."

"That's not me, though," Zelda said, back stiffening in instinct. "I wouldn't even do that."

"Not now you wouldn't." She held out a palm toward the globe. "Now we come to the meat of it."

...

A year passed. Somehow, impossibly, Princess Zelda had kept her friendship with Link Ordon a complete secret. She wasn't even sure why she was doing so, either. Some sort of instinct whispered that it would be for the best.

Her composure and bearing had changed over that time, her lessons in etiquette sinking in deep. They walked, but at a distance from each other. Zelda held her hands at her waist, one palm clasped over the other wrist. It amused her to notice Link trying to affect the same formal style. He did that a lot - notice something he liked about her, then tried to imitate it.

Mostly it was silly, trivial things. Like when she would leave milk out in saucers for the castle cats. Once she'd been ill, and been completely unable to. She had had to get Zoar to go do it for her, only for him to come back all annoyed and tell her that someone else had already done it. She'd smiled into her pillow hearing that, her heart a-flutter. It was Link. She knew it was.

They were in the castle stables now. Zelda hadn't yet had any riding lessons, but she'd been eager to see the horses for herself. They'd had to sneak into the castle courtyard to get here. Link had felt uncomfortable about that, knowing that she wasn't ever supposed to leave the castle buildings at all. She tried to reassure him, all the while trying to clamp down on the tingling unease she felt herself.

"Ugh," she said, looking down as the doors closed behind them and blotted out the sunlight. The wooden slats trembled as the wind outside touched them. "Mud."

"Are you scared?" Link replied.

"_No_," she said. "Of course not."

There was a whole patch of mud in front of them, and no way around it. The horses were on the other side, chewing thoughtfully on some grass. Zelda's nose twitched. The smell in the air was quite pungent. Not something a princess was used to. "But it'll get on my dress - the mud will - and I'll have to explain - oh!"

Link had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Zelda had the sense to look affronted. "What are you doing? Let me go! You can't touch me! It's not proper!"

He nodded. "This isn't going to be very big on manners." Link scooped her legs up and stood there, straining. "But you won't have to explain."

Link began plodding forward, one slow, trembling step at a time. It was clearly a bit much for the thirteen-year old. Zelda was speechless. She did, eventually, allow herself to relax and gingerly curled her arms around his neck. She had to stop herself from smiling at the sight of his scarlet, bulging face.

When they reached the other side, Link gently set her down. Zelda didn't let go. Her eyes couldn't leave his face. No words would come to her. So she did the first thing that came to her mind and wrapped him up in a fierce hug.

And that was when the stable doors creaked open and sharp sunlight flooded in. Zelda gasped, and quickly stepped away from Link.

"Oh!" she said. "Superior Kram, what a surp-"

But the damage was done. "What in the _world _is going on in here?"

...

The elder princess looked up. "I have a feeling I know where this is going."

"You've got good insight," the stranger replied. She cocked her head, both eyebrows raised. "Does this mean that you... are remembering...?"

Zelda frowned. Something _was_ stirring in her heart, certainly. Echoes. Familiar echoes. Something flitting at the edge of her consciousness, tantalisingly out of reach. But a heavy fog still sat upon her memories. Her _supposed memories_, anyway.

"Not yet," she replied softly. "Not quite."

The woman smiled. "Well. We're almost done."

...

It had been three days since they'd been caught, three long days that Zelda had spent cooped up in her chambers, feigning illness and excusing herself from her duties. She could barely speak. She definitely couldn't eat. Fear had paralysed her. What was Superior Kram going to do...?

At last the summons came, and Zelda and Link both found themselves in Superior Kram's chambers. A scent of pine hung in the air. Three windows allowed the provision of ample sunlight. And yet, despite all that, Zelda felt nothing but darkness worming its way through her heart.

Superior Kram turned the key in the door's lock. It clicked.

The sound made Zelda's heart hitch. "I want to see father."

"I will be handling this, Princess," the Superior replied, twisting on his heel to throw her a quick glance. His brown eyes were hard beneath his brown hair.

"I _demand _to see him."

"He's sick," Kram growled. "You know he is. Bringing this to his attention could just make him worse."

Zelda wilted inwardly at his words. She said no more.

Superior Kram slipped into a seat behind a large, varnished desk. An hourglass-shaped decanter filled with pale green liquid sat upon the table next to a pot of quills.

Link's face was ashen. He hadn't said a word. Zelda knew that she would have to speak for the both of them. "He's just my friend," she said. "You can't forbid us from being friends."

"Oh, I will be doing more than just forbidding you, dear."

Zelda swallowed, her heart dropping like lead. She brushed her fingers against Link's - like how she did with her brother. Link didn't seem to notice.

Superior Kram was looking away from them now, his attention intent on something just out of sight "Hello...?" he whispered. "Are you there? Koume...?"

The voice that responded was hard, feminine and laced with amused menace. "I am here, Hylian. Yesss. You have received the potion?"

A frowning Zelda tried to peer over the Superior's head on the tip of her toes, but couldn't see the source of the voice.

"It arrived this morning," Kram replied. He glanced at the decanter. "It will work, I assume? Tell me it will work."

"You've disturbed my beauty sleep for this?" the woman replied. "Of _course_ it will work. Though...I'm curious. Yess. You haven't told me who it's for." She paused, then, "It seems a tad excessive. Just for...what did you tell me? A mere pair of children...?"

Kram's voice was as hard as flint. "So they will forget, yes?"

"They will forget. The things they said. The events they shared." Koume's voice held a hint of something else - as though watching the Superior squirm pleased her. "But their bond. The potion won't break that."

Kram's fingers scraped against the wooden surface of his desk. "That's not good enough."

"It _is _good enough." Anger now bubbled under the woman's voice. "The bond will be there. The feelings. They just won't be able to make sense of them. That bond will be...forever unspoken."

"Good."

"A warning, though. Yess. They may find themselves drawn to the other. Should they encounter each other once again."

"They just wouldn't act on it?"

"No," Koume replied. "If the girl is so...important as you have told me prior, then perhaps you should just kill the boy child as you will his parents...?"

Link gasped. Zelda gripped his hand and squeezed. He responded in kind.

Kram snarled. "Silence."

"Why?" The woman chuckled. "Are they there with you?" She snickered. "You can make them forget they heard anything."

"I -" Kram hesitated. "He doesn't need to die. I'll turn him out onto the streets. His is a noble family, but not that well-known. He won't be recognised."

"Very well. Use the potion wisely and the boy will think he's lived on the streets his entire life. Remember: if something reminds him of her...if whatever it was that drew him in the first place finds him again, he will worm his way back into your castle."

Confidence now rang in Superior Kram's voice. "It doesn't matter. If - like you said - they can't act on their feelings, then that is fine."

"And if she sees him again -"

"Yes, _yes._" Kram seemed bored of the conversation now that his worries had been soothed. "_I _will remind her, then. No distractions."

"Then take my advice, yess. The best distraction would be another man. When she's old enough, of course."

"I'll handle that, too."

Koume cackled. "What, you?"

"Don't be absurd." His cheeks had begun to flush with a tint of rose. "There are plenty of princes out there."

"Well, then. My work here is done. Yess. Anything else?"

"No." Kram's voice had grown taut. "Need I remind you that you have been rewarded well? Not a word will spill from your lips. Understand?"

"Who would I tell? The Gerudo...?" Her voice splintered into another harsh cackle.

Kram waved his hand, and the woman's voice vanished. He turned his chair around.

Zelda and Link took a step backward. She could feel the sweat slick on the boy's hand, could feel her own breathing begin to speed as her heart thumped painfully.

"Don't," she said. Her voice sounded feeble and small.

"It's for the best, Princess" Superior Kram replied, his voice cracking. As though annoyed with that lapse, he swiped the decanter off of the desk and stood up. His eyes were bloodshot. "Please. I know what I'm doing."

"NO!" cried Link. He leapt at the surprised Superior, hands scratching wildly. Kram shoved the boy off, then closed his free hand around the nearest thing he could find - the pot of quills. With a snarl, he flung them. Link jumped again, this time in front of Zelda, his arms outstretched, as though protecting her from a legion of arrows. The quills clattered into him.

Link winced. Kram saw his moment. He strode over and cracked Link hard on the side of the head. Zelda gasped as she watched her friend fall and slip into unconsciousness.

Kram, breathing heavy now, turned to the princess. Zelda shrank back.

"No," Zelda whimpered as the Superior approached. His shadow fell across her, his body looming larger and larger in her sight. "No no no no no..."

...

Zelda snapped out of the vision. She sat there, completely stunned. A film of sweat covered her skin, and it tingled at the touch of the cool air.

The stranger spoke, her voice soft. "There you have it, Princess Zelda. The truth laid bare." She let that sink in. "You have a bond, you and Link. Forged by one random act of childhood kindness. A forgotten book in the royal library. And it was that bond that caused Superior Kram to lay a curse upon you. That emptiness you feel? It is your heart in exile. And Link? Anger haunted him. Haunts him still. Deprived of that which he never knew he needed."

Zelda could do nothing except stare dumbfounded at this strange woman.

Unperturbed, the woman went on. "Superior Kram was doing what he felt was best for Hyrule. Link was of noble blood. Not an issue if the two of were to...unite in the future. But he believed, given the state of the king, that Hyrule needed strength, and that could only be done if royalty married royalty."

"And Link's parents?"

"Kram didn't have the stomach to kill them. Not many people knew them. He was able to use the last of his potion to make those people forget. Forget both the Ordons and their only son. Then he had the Ordons exiled. Link, he kept in Castleton. A bargaining chip. A threat that told the Ordons to never come back if they didn't want Link harmed."

Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but Impa cut her off. "You're going to ask why he didn't use the potion on the Ordons themselves to forget their own son - I think even Kram doubted the concoction could erase that deep a bond."

"But...why?" As the memories began to flood back, Zelda felt something spark and grow within her heart. Anger. "We were just children. What union?! We were no threat!"

The woman's eye flickered. She hesitated slightly before she spoke. "People do strange things when they are scared. Kram was scared. Perhaps he was a little overzealous about it."

_There's something she's not telling me._

Zelda looked directly at her. "Who _are _you?"

The stranger's eyes suddenly flashed scarlet. Her hair, indistinct a heartbeat ago, took on a permanent silver hue. "My name is Impa, child," she said. "I am a Sage. It is because of my presence that your curse has been undone. The one Kram placed on you, at least. The other...well..." She pursed her lips. "Anyway. You are not the first to hold the name Princess Zelda, and he isn't the first to be called Link."

Impa pulled something from her cloak. Zelda blinked, recognising it as a musical instrument.

An ocarina.

Impa placed it to her lips and played a few short notes. She stopped as she noticed Zelda's blank stare. "No?" she said. "Perhaps later, then." She slid the ocarina back into the folds of her cloak.

Impa smiled. "Princess Zelda. Link. Hyrule. So many of each. I just seem to find you wherever you go. It took me a while this time, though. Did I mention that already?"

Zelda couldn't make any sense of the strange woman's even stranger words. Emotion rushed within her, and it _burned. _Her breath shivered.

"Link..." she whispered as she turned away.

"He's coming to find you."

"I don't want him to."

_I want him to find me._

Zelda tried to will some iron into her voice. "I've got nothing to say to him."

_I have so much to say to him._

Impa leaned forward. "He's not the only one that's coming. Your brother has sent a search party, headed by Superior Lane." She paused. "Why your nobility call themselves _superior _is beyond me. Such arrogance."

Zelda turned to look at the woman. "Lane is coming...?"

Impa nodded. "Lane is under orders from Kram. It seems that Kram's stance has hardened - he's seen you and Link and how you...interact. Before guilt had stayed his hand - that's why he didn't oppose Link when he came to join the castle guards a mere year after the curse."

Zelda listened, the sound of her own breathing just as loud as Impa's voice. Her head was beginning to spin. This was so much to take in.

Impa continued. "Kram even managed to overlook some of Link's early...indiscretions. But things have changed. This time he will put an end to the captain, but he will keep his hands clean. Superior Lane will be his tool. It seems that Lane has something of a grudge against our captain, and needs no excuse to do Kram's bidding. "

Zelda slowly shook her head. "So much effort to keep me and Link apart...? _Why?_"

"You don't have time, Princess Zelda," Impa replied, completely blanking her query. "Ganondorf Dragmire - as per usual; different world, same story - is on his way, too."

"I'm not going back. Not even for Link." The princess raised her trembling hands. Dark spots began to flash around her fingers. "Not while I'm like this."

Zelda felt a breath at her ear. "What do you think, Princess?" whispered Impa. "What happens when the woman whose touch brings instant death meets the man who can never die...?"

The princess blinked and looked up sharply. Impa wasn't beside her like she'd thought. Zelda turned completely around, and as she did so, the world seemed to blur and stretch.

When everything righted itself, Zelda found herself alone in the cave. A cloth wrapped package lay on the floor. She glanced down. Her body and clothes had been renewed: fresh and clean, the pouch at her belt now filled with water. She untied the cloth. Bread and cheese revealed themselves within.

Zelda looked around in helpless frustration. "I don't understand what it is you want me to do!"

Something whispered from within the cave. A voice. A breath. Zelda couldn't tell. She looked up. She felt a tug at her heart. The princess frowned. Not exactly knowing why, she began to move deeper into the tunnel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_It's a tower wrapped in a rainbow._

_Wait - let me explain. _

_The Korok king's not well, like Makar said. He's lost the power of speech, but he still has his wits about him. Meaning, he can still point us in the right direction. _

_With Makar and a group of his Korok friends in tow, the king leads us out of the underground warrens of his people and...well, into a larger underground tunnel, this one so large that it's like walking through the Grand Hall of Hyrule Castle._

_And it's in this tunnel that we find the crooked tower. None of the Korok even knew that this thing existed. None except the king. With his insistent gesturing, he's sure that this is the source of all their woes, the thing that's causing strangers to lose their minds, the thing that's already set a rot deep in his own head. _

_It's bizarre to look at, this tower. It's impossible for one thing. Despite being underground, the tower sports its own crown of dark clouds that spits lightning - every now and then - in silent menace. _

_So I mentioned the rainbow, right? It leads from the tip of the spire and ribbons its way straight down to the ground. It looks like stained glass. Cracked glass. There are no windows on the tower, and only a single door._

_And it's that door that Prince Ralis and I currently find ourselves in front of._

...

"It makes sense, I think," said Makar. "Above this point - on the surface world - that is where we found the wandering Hylians. The ones with no mind."

"Good to know," Prince Ralis mumbled.

Link stared at the door in silence. Spryte floated overhead - unseen to anyone except the two men - a worried expression etched on her face. Behind them a group of Koroks stood, equally quiet. They carried a makeshift bed of bamboo and reeds. The weathered features of their king looked up from where he lay there.

"Are we really doing this, then?" the prince went on. "Only I thought we'd get this far and no further. A little reconnaissance, if you will."

"It's a tower wrapped in a rainbow," Link replied quietly. "A _tower _wrapped in a _rainbow. _Fan_tas_tic."

"That's not quite the word I'd use."

"But you must be curious, Your Highness? About what's inside?" Link glanced back at the Korok king. "And we did promise."

"_You _did."

Link smiled. "We have to try, right?"

"No, we do not," the Zora replied with a shake of his head. "We could go looking for the princess like we were supposed to."

Link felt a tug at his heart. "She'd have helped them, too."

"There!" Ralis spluttered. "There it is again, man! Acting like you know her. Does that not strike you as odd?"

"A little," the captain replied, shrugging. "Maybe." Branches and shrivelled leaves blew over their ankles. "Well. A lot, actually." He felt the feelings simmer at the surface of his heart, and took in a deep breath to savour them. "She's..."

But his voice trailed off as no words came.

The Korok king gestured, and Makar nodded. "It is time," the little man said. "We will give you a day. If you are not back by then, we will leave you to your fate." He gave each one of them a meaningful glance in turn. "We will not go in after you."

Ralis grit his teeth. "The gratitude is overwhelming."

Link placed a hand to the door and pushed. It opened easily, yawning wide to reveal a wall of pure darkness. He glanced up. Spryte gave him a determined nod in return. He looked at Ralis. The prince's face looked as sour as year-old milk.

Link understood. He felt torn. On the one hand, an almost overpowering urge told him to flee, to go find Princess Zelda. And at the same time, something calm and detached said he had to stay and help. He had to stop himself from sighing. He was committed now, anyway.

It didn't stop the sadness, though, the sense that his heart was sinking into the cold.

The three of them entered the tower. Only a wedge of light now lay on the floor; a result of the open door behind them. That didn't last long. Hinges groaned as the Koroks heaved the door slowly shut. The crack of light shrank and shrank until the darkness swallowed them whole.

Cloying darkness. Suffocating. Link looked around.

"Prince Ralis...?"

No reply came.

"Spryte...?"

Still nothing.

He waited. A cold, invisible mist fell upon his skin.

The silence was absolute.

Link began to walk. There was nothing else he could do. As he did so, his mind battered him with urgent thoughts. He didn't even know which way to go. What if he got lost? What if he couldn't find his way out? He only had a day!

Link stopped, then decided to trace his steps. If he kept walking, he'd find the door again. Maybe Ralis and Spryte would have had the same idea. Maybe they were back there, waiting. Waiting for him. He walked.

And walked.

And _walked._

He found nothing except darkness and its handmaiden silence.

_Weak._

Link felt his heart catch. Where had _that_ come from?

_Unwanted._

Link blinked at the whispered thought. A chill pierced his soul. Where had his friends gone...?

A child's mournful wail ghosted through the air.

Link spun around, sending the hem of coat into a flutter. Still he saw nothing.

_Worthless._

He didn't know why, but he felt tears prick his eyes.

Someone laughed. A harsh sound in the gloom.

Link felt his heart pound out a deep, slow rhythm.

_Scum. Filth. Street rat._

He remembered those words. Remembered the hatred radiating behind them. Anger curdled within him. His jaw stiffened.

_Weak. Worthless. Unwanted._

The anger grew, but there was something else there, too. Something he hadn't realised before. Something behind the anger, prodding it, egging it on.

Fear.

What if the words were true? What if he was all those things?

Link tried to ignore it, but now that the doubt had been given voice it clung stubbornly to his heart. He forced himself onward, forced himself to feed on the anger and not the fear.

_Worthless._

Link stumbled. With a whisper of exhaled breath he stopped himself from falling.

_Unloved._

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, then blinked. His sleeve was wet.

_Abandoned._

Link's boot kicked against something hard. A bed appeared in the darkness. An occupied bed.

"Tips...?"

Lieutenant Komali turned his head to face Link. His eyes were blank. "You left me," he whispered. "You never came back."

Link was already shaking his head. "No..." He ran a hand through his hair. "It wasn't like that. The princess...we had to go find her. _Have_ to go find her."

"You abandoned me."

"No...I'm..."

"And why haven't you found the princess? Why are you _here_?"

"I couldn't walk away, Tips. Not when these people were in trouble."

The image shimmered, then melted away.

Link gasped. A woman was standing before him. She was cloaked in black, and a hood cast a shadow so deep that only her mouth remained in view.

"Fight," she said.

Her voice was achingly familiar.

"Princess Zelda?"

"No," she replied. "I am the Tower. I have plucked a memory from your mind and have taken that form."

"What do you want?" Link said, finding his voice once more. "Where are my friends?"

"Undergoing their own trials," she replied. She swung out her arm. "Fight."

The ground began to rumble. Link looked down, frowned, then looked up. Fierce scarlet eyes winked open in the dark. Skeletal features formed around them.

_"_Stalfos..." Link whispered. He drew his blade.

The Stalfos attacked as one, fleshless jaws swinging open in a wordless cry. Their crooked swords sliced in toward Link's head. He ducked, then shattered a rib-cage with a pinpoint thrust.

Link spun his sword up and -

_Worthless._

He faltered and took a blow to the head. Link tried to shake it off, tried to bring his sword to bear -

_Scum._

A Stalfos blade cut through his chest. Icy cold pain radiated up into his jaw and eyes.

_Unwanted._

Something shattered deep within his mind. Pain, but not of the physical kind.

_Unloved._

It overcame him and Link fell to his knees. He lay there, curled up, as the pain seeped through the entirety of his soul. So much hurt. So _much. _He grit his teeth to keep himself from whimpering.

"Get up."

Link found himself on his feet again, facing the Hooded Lady. The Stalfos were gone. His chest wound was gone.

Whether that had to do with the Dead Man's Gambit, or whether the Tower was playing with his mind, Link couldn't quite tell.

The Hooded Lady gestured to her right. "Proceed."

Link turned. The world shifted, blurred, then reformed. Link found himself on the upper floor of an inn. Quite an upmarket one, too, the type the Superiors would dine at with their families. The clientele were exquisitely dressed: the women in furs and painted faces, the men in rich, deeply coloured feathered tunics.

Crystal chandeliers adorned with a forest of flickering candles twinkled from the ceiling above, and the tables were actually dressed up, too, complete with clean plates and glinting cutlery. Each table even had a solitary rose standing tall in a thin vase of dark, smoky glass.

He spotted one table in particular. Link glanced at the Hooded Lady. She gave a solitary nod in confirmation. Link swallowed, then descended slowly down the glittering marble staircase into the smoke and music filled dining hall, the Hooded Lady gliding silently behind. The voices that caressed the warm air here were soft and gentle, as was the orchestra that played from one corner of the vast room.

Link made his way to the table he'd spotted. Three occupants sat there - a small boy in bright green, a young man clad in a darker hue of that same colour, and a blond dressed all in black. All three had the same thing in common.

"They all look like me," said Link.

"Your memories are not the only thing at my beck and call," the Hooded Lady replied. "The multiverse is mine to plunder as well. Three paths. One name."

Link had no idea what she meant.

The Lady gestured at the youngest. "The Hero."

The boy nodded, his eyes bright. An ocarina hung from his belt, something Link found strange.

The Lady turned to the young man. "The Wolf." The person in question tipped his head in greeting. A smile of recognition touched his lips as his eyes came to rest on the Hooded Lady

She didn't acknowledge it. Instead, she turned to the black-clad man. "And the Shadow."

The Wolf smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "We're all the same. It sounds strange but it's true."

He turned to the Hero who nodded in confirmation. The Wolf continued. "There's...it's incredible, I know...I didn't believe it myself, but there are so many worlds out there. Worlds of light. Of dark. And twilight. And Hyrule - it's everywhere. And we're in every one. We mirror each other."

Link's head was starting to hurt.

"Excuse me," the Shadow said, holding up a hand. "Hello?"

The Hooded Lady remained expressionless. And yet Link sensed she was somehow irritated. It radiated from her in a wave.

"Yes?"

"I do apologise for the interruption."

"What. _Is. _It?"

"Gladly," the Shadow replied with a calculating smile. "Not for me to cast doubts on the little get together here, but I just wanted to posit a little query: Namely, why am I here?" He looked at each person in turn. "And _how _am I here? I mean, one minute myself and my lady love are dining on breakfast - pancakes; thanks for asking - and then the next - bang! - here I am sitting in front of Little Dark Riding Hood." He stared at the woman with suspicious, narrowed eyes. "You're not, perchance, a talking owl in disguise are you...?"

The Hooded Lady turned her cold regard onto the Shadow. "You are here to help."

"Oh, we're doing _that_ now, are we?" The Shadow sighed. "Fair enough. It doesn't involve cuccos does it, love? Only I've just got this suit. And I didn't want it to be pecked to shreds by those foul sentinels of hell and damnation itself. "

The Hooded Lady turned to Link. "He's a little odd." She turned back. "Proceed."

The young Hero nodded. "Like my friend here said, we may all be from different worlds -"

"But," the Wolf joined in, "We're all cut from the same cloth."

"That's right," the young boy nodded with the same. "We all share the same thing."

"And that," said the Wolf, "is being a hero. You are a hero."

Link felt unease twist his heart. He was a street urchin who had risen to the rank of guard captain. He certainly didn't see himself as a hero.

_Worthless._

Link felt his throat tighten.

The Hero picked up the thread. "And do you what I learned about that?"

"What we _all_ learned," added the Wolf.

"We learned," the young boy continued. "That it's not about rescuing people or risking your life. It's about being a standard. About waking up each and every day determined to live up to that standard."

The Wolf nodded. "We're not saying your doubts will ever vanish. Or that your anger will disappear."

"But you can control it." The young Hero smiled. "Either you ride your doubts, or your doubts will ride you. Either you submit to your whims, or you decide to help others with their needs. You can do it. You can ignore the pain and rise above it."

The Wolf clenched his fist. "You can _do_ it."

_Scum._

Link wanted to shake his head. Instead, he turned to the Shadow, expecting the black-clad man to speak. He waited.

"Oh, is it me?" the Shadow said. "We don't get to see the menu first...? No...?" He sighed. "_Fine._ Well. First. I wouldn't listen to them." He laced his black-gloved fingers together. "They're just words, mate. I used to be a fan of them. Words, that is. And Red Potion, too, but let's not go there."

Link listened, trying to focus despite the Shadow's strange accent.

"In my long and, quite frankly, varied and completely absurd life, I've come to one realisation: words mean nothing. The man - or woman, as the case may be - will make his choice when he's good and ready, words or no words, no matter what anyone else says." He narrowed his eyes, his gaze piercing. "Isn't that right, mate?"

It clicked. The Shadow _was_ right. Link _had _made his choice. All on his own. When he'd decided that beauty was his goal. _Zelda's _beauty. He _had _put the pain and anger behind him. So, what was happening here...?

_It's this place. This Tower. This isn't a trial. _

_It's a distraction!_

The doors to the inn burst open. Link looked up sharply, then inhaled. Grotesque creatures, squat and snorting, were pouring into the dining hall. Link had only seen them depicted in ancient scrolls, but he recognised them at once.

_Moblins!_

Chaos erupted. Screams pierced the air. Chairs and tables flew as the Moblins ploughed through. The patrons ran in every direction all at once.

Link swung around, whipping his mini-bow out from his coat, the weapon's arms springing out on either side with a _clack. _

"What is that?" asked the Hooded Lady.

"My bow."

"You call that a bow?" She held out a palm. Misty, sparkling light floated above her hand. It swirled, forming an ethereal pattern before solidifying into a marble-white bow gilded in gold. It was almost as long as the woman was tall. "This is a bow."

Link had to smile. The thrill of battle was tingling within his veins. "So, you're going to help?"

"You saw through my ploy," she replied. "So here's my back-up."

Link frowned, but didn't have the time to pursue the issue. The Moblins were surging forward.

He pulled a mini-arrow from his pocket, opened it, set it to the string, aimed and then released, the spinning steel bolt hurtling through the air. It shattered the chandelier swinging over the table. As that came hurtling down in a hail of glinting broken glass, he kicked the table over and then dropped into a crouch behind it, debris crunching under his boot.

"We've got cover," he said. The table would help, and the broken glass - he hoped - would make the Moblins wary. The other three Links stood behind him, swords drawn. He glanced up at them. "Any ideas?

"They don't know any better," the Hero said. His blue eyes were large and calm. "They're practically innocent."

"Aim to wound, then," the Wolf added.

The Hooded Lady then stepped in front of them all and pulled the string of her bow tight. An arrow made of pure light flared to life on the notch. Link watched, fascinated - if this Hooded Lady really was some version of Zelda like he suspected, then she must share some of her qualities.

_Right?_

"Wipe them out." She said, stony-faced. "Every single one of them."

She released the arrow. It hit home, and the whole inn was engulfed in searing, white light. As the world began to reassert itself in his eyes, Link felt the Shadow at his shoulder.

"Could I just, as this critical juncture of our relationship, offer a small piece of strategic advice?" the Shadow said. "A hat. You need a hat. All the Links have a hat. You'll love it. You really will, mate."

Before Link could even respond to this, the table splintered apart, the sharp tip of sword pointing through. Snorting Moblins pushed against the wood, squealing in glee. Link backed up, waving the others out of his way, and then took a deep breath.

_Remember what Ralis taught you. It's about movement. It's about surprise. _

Link tensed the muscles in his leg. He began his run-up, gaining speed as he did so, and then leapt -

And mistimed the jump completely. He yelled, his stomach shooting up to his throat. Arms flailing, he cleared the overturned table and the Moblins beyond, then began to tumble. Air whistled around his ears, the ground hurtling toward him with mind-whirling speed. A teeth jarring impact followed. He skidded across the polished floor. Dazed, Link looked up.

Just in time to see three grinning Moblins eyeing him, shards of glass spinning away from the heels of their boots. They ran over to Link now, driving their blades in.

Link, still face-front on the ground, flipped completely around onto his back, sliding his sword free in the process. Metal _chinked_ as he skewed the first attack aside. A swift kick sent the second attack awry.

The air rippled with a faint _whoosh._

Two of the Moblins staggered back, light arrows burning into their chests. Link jumped up, and took a quick glance behind him. The Hooded Lady was crouching there, her bow still vibrating.

The last of the three Moblins roared, then swung his heavy sword toward Link's head. The young Hylian ducked, and drove a fist into the monster's stomach, doubling him over. Snarling, the Moblin righted himself in an instant. A light arrow flitted past Link's ear, then pierced the Moblin's shoulder. In that split-second of hesitation, Link thrust his sword deep into the creature's scaly throat.

As he tugged his weapon free, Link sensed the Hooded Lady's approach.

"Good," she purred. "_Good._"

Link stood, breathing heavily. "Thanks."

"Enjoyed that, didn't you?" she said. "You want more. _More._"

Link frowned. A finger of ice touched his heart. Something wasn't right. He looked around. The Wolf had transformed - impossibly he now _was_ a wolf, _literally. _Growling, its blue eyes gleamed as it leapt in, tearing squealing Moblins by the throat. Its tail swished in satisfaction, gore and salvia hanging from its jaws.

_So much for aim to wound._

Link looked down at the Moblin he'd just skewered.

_Not that I'm doing that much better._

The only one unaffected was the young Hero. He sat on the floor, hands folded neatly in his lap. He was oblivious to all around him, as though in a trance. Something told Link that the boy's non-action was completely deliberate. He wasn't undefended, though. The Shadow hovered above him, driving back any attack.

"No, don't get up," the Shadow said, glancing down at the Hero. "I insist." His sword rang dully as it pierced armour. "What do you think, then?" He skewed a Moblin slice. "Of the new bloke?" A Moblin jaw cracked as the Shadow's boot met it. "Lives up to our name?" An elbow to the throat followed, then a spinning sword strike that hit home with precision.

Enemies now dispatched, the Hero still sat there, eyes firmly shut. The Shadow gave him a sour look. "Can I just say, mate? You are quite simply a _fantastic conversationalist_."

Link needed answers. He pushed his way back toward the Hooded Lady. "I thought you _were _the Tower?!" he cried. "Can't you just magic this all away...?"

"Oh, I'm not in control of this scenario," she replied, a wicked smile slashed across her lips. "_You _are."

"Me...?"

"Your mind is in my mind."

Link blinked. "Then I can just -"

Everything vanished.

Link looked around. He was in a circular room now, the tower's spire looming above him like a cone filled with a starless night. Keese hung up there, enveloped in their dark, leathery wings. Torchlight fluttered in the stale air.

"Link!"

He looked up. "Spryte?"

Laughing, the fairy barrelled straight into - and then straight _though _- him. Link froze, stunned, a rush of pure ice spiking up into his head. His heart stopped. His lungs paused. Then, with a release of air through thinned lips, Link felt his whole body relax.

"Oh!" gasped Spryte. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen. I got carried away. I just wanted to hug."

"Wow," he said. "That's...wow."

She eyed him, puzzled. "Good or bad wow...?"

"I..." Link shook his head. "I don't really know."

Link looked around. Relief made his muscles sag.

"Prince Ralis," he breathed. "Your Highness."

"Still here," the Zora groaned. "Wherever here is. I don't want to go through that again."

Spryte nodded vigorously. "That was awful!"

Link looked up at her. "Even you, Spryte?" He gazed around, pondering. "What is happening...?"

_Weak._

Spryte scrunched her eyes closed.

_Worthless._

Ralis grimaced. "What is that?" he spat. "Do you hear that?"

Link held firm. "I hear. But I don't think we're all hearing the same thing." He felt calm, unfazed. Strength was flowing into his soul. And only now did he realise the source. "It makes you lose your mind..."

"What does?" the prince retorted. "What _is _it?"

The air echoed with a sudden ghostly laugh. "_I have many names._" The voice seemed to be coming from all directions at once."_The Sorrow. The Desolation. But here, I am the Tower._"

The voice grated against Link's very soul. Every word plucked a barbed memory from his mind - an insult here, a rejection there. The hurt seeped through him again, like ink spilled on a scroll. He saw Ralis gripping the side of his head, heard Spryte whimper as she sank into the floor.

Link knew he had to fight. To focus. He knew this because he could still sense the presence of the other Links. The ones supposedly from other worlds, other Hyrules. They were the ones who were helping him stay firm. The Hero watched, detached, and the Wolf's aura was tinged with regret - was it because he had lost control in the inn? Only the Shadow seemed in any way pleased.

One of the Links knew this thing, this Tower - either in their past or their future. It wasn't quite clear. It didn't matter, either.

Link knew exactly what he had to do.

_"I feed on your doubts, your fears, your inner pain._"

Link felt the Tower's attention funnelling in on him.

_"And you," _it said. "_Yours were the most delicious. I was hoping being face-to-face with your other selves would amplify the experience. I miscalculated. Shame."_

"That voice..." Spryte moaned. "What is it saying...?"

_"This is for your ears only, Link_," the Tower explained. _"Like I said. A miscalculation. But my next snare - you fell into that easily enough. The bloodlust was magnificent. Especially the Wolf's. _

"_And behind it all, the emptiness. The void you just can't fill." _Ralis and Spryte looked up as though hearing for the first time. "_That none of you can fill._"

Link shook his head. "There isn't a void."

The Tower laughed. _"Why? Because you have your friends now...?"_

Link didn't reply. Images flowed through his heart. Memories he wanted to cling to. Beauty. Kindness.

_Zelda._

Link poured his entire being in that single direction. White-hot concentration honed his thoughts into razor-sharp precision.

_Zelda!_

The Tower laughed. "_This is how you plan to best me...? This is..."_

A man appeared in the darkness. A knight in dented, dark armour. It stared in shock. "_How...?"_

Link smiled. "There is no void."

A chorus of metal signified Ralis and Link's drawn swords.

The prince stepped forward. "I see you have a blade, Demon," he said. "How convenient. Fight us."

"_How have you..._" The Tower Knight's face hardened. "_I see. To take your mind, I let you into mine. And you have given me form. Very well._" He freed his sword and began to run toward them. "_To the death, then._"

The captain and the prince exchanged looks.

"High," said Link.

"Low," said Ralis.

As the Tower Knight reached them, Link sliced his sword in an arc aimed for the head. The Knight blocked it, the crack of steel snapping through the air, but couldn't stop Ralis driving in a blow that struck his thigh. The Tower Knight staggered back.

And that's when Link caught a glimpse of gold behind the enemy's head.

"Now, Spryte!" he cried. "_Hug him!_"

The fairy executed an elegant swoop, then dove straight through the Knight's chest. It gasped, shocked at the sensation. That was enough - Link snaked in behind the creature and drove a boot to the back of the Knight's knee, making it buckle. Ralis drove an elbow to the back of the head and the Knight fell to its knees.

Prince Ralis pulled his sword-arm back, the tip of his blade trembling. "Back to the Pit with you, Demon."

He drove his arm forward, sword thrusting - only to see Link's blade clatter it aside.

"No," said the captain.

"No?" Ralis gaped. "_No? _What are you on about, man? Finish the cad."

"_Yes,_" the Tower Knight barked. Its eyes were feverish, gleaming with lust. "_Finish me_."

"No," Link repeated. He motioned for Ralis to lower his blade. The captain gazed down at their fallen foe. "You say you feed on our inner pain?" he said, voice soft. "Mine was fear. Anger. My need to lash out."

"Rejection," the prince added. "I never really felt a part of the upper class. Sometimes I'd treat my underlings coldly. So I could feel like one of the royalty."

"Loneliness," said Spryte in a small voice. "I'd play pranks on travellers in the forest. Just to get their attention."

The Tower Knight glared up at them. Link nodded. "You feed on our inner darkness. I get it. Well, if that's true, there's just one thing for it: I'll just have to cut off your supply." He spun his sword once, twice, then drove the tip into the floor. The ground cracked from the blow. "By showing you mercy."

The Tower Knight stared. It bared its teeth and hissed. Then it flung back its head and let fly with an immense howl. Smoke poured from its armour. The three friends backed off, watching open-mouthed as the Tower Knight's face began to disintegrate. The tower itself shook.

Metal clanged. The armour hit the ground, empty save for a trail of dust spilling out of the neck hole. Another shudder took the tower. Masonry tumbled down from above. The Keese began squawking.

"What's happening?" Spryte gasped.

"We did it," Link replied, eerily calm. "I think this place is done, though."

"Oh!" Spryte flew straight to him and engulfed him in a hug. A solid one this time.

Link stood, stunned. There was something oddly familiar about all this. He slowly returned the hug.

Ralis just threw them both an exasperated glance. "Well, at least one of us will die happy."

Jagged cracks opened up on the floor, gouting steam and dust. Link looked up at the prince. "It said we were in its mind. I don't think we're going to -"

With a roar of tumbling rock, the tower collapsed.

Link, Ralis and Spryte found themselves in an underground clearing, empty except for Makar and his fellow Koroks.

"Where is it...?" Makar asked. He looked around in awe. "The tower...? It just vanished."

The bamboo bed the Koroks carried shivered. A groan drifted up from it. They all turned.

The Korok king began coughing as he hauled himself up to a sitting position. "You...you have done it," he croaked, gazing around before settling his eyes on Link and Prince Ralis. "Is it permanent...?"

Link shrugged. "I don't think it will be coming back soon."

The king's lips spread into a wide grin. He clapped. "Then it is decided. This calls for a celebration!"

...

"You look like you've aged a decade," Ralis said as he approached Link. He held out his hand - in it sat a small, metal water canister. The one Link had given him in the dungeons.

"I feel it." The captain was sat on a tree stump. They were above ground now, back in the Sea of Trees. All around them, under the glare of lantern light, the Korok were hard at work. Tents had been raised, the fabric fluttering in the breeze, and the air was filled with the sound of hammers and whispery voices.

"It called itself the Sorrow." Link took the offered canister, took a swig, then handed it back. "I can believe it."

Ralis smiled, then clapped Link on the back. "I wouldn't dwell on it," he said. "You bested it. Amazing that something so simple could have been its downfall."

"Simple isn't always obvious."

"I suppose not." The prince brushed off his tunic. "Anyway, I shall leave you to...whatever it is you're doing. One party won't kill us. But we have to off at first light."

"Wait," said Link. He had to suck in a breath to steady himself. "About Princess Zelda."

The Zora prince smiled. "Five words, Captain." Amusement glittered in his inky eyes. "May the best man win." He held out a hand.

"Right," Link replied, unconvinced. He shook the prince's hand anyway.

"I'll be back," Ralis said. "Let me go find your fairy woman."

"She's not my -!"

"_Relax_, Captain." The prince laughed. "I'll be back with Spryte."

Link nodded and watched Ralis go. He stood, deciding to take a stroll between the tents. One in particular caught his eye. It was all blue, with a single eye painted on it. He felt compelled to look inside. A curtain of bells met him. They chimed in discordant notes as he pushed through.

A lady sat within, a crystal globe on a table before her. Incense clung to the air. "Hello," she said, looking up. "Would you like to have your fortune told?"

"No, thanks," said Link. "I don't believe in that stuff."

Her eyes honed in on him. "How about your past, then?"

Link looked at her dubiously. "You don't know my past."

"Try me," she said. "My name is Impa."

The captain shook his head. "I don't know you."

"Sit down, Link."

He blinked. "How do you know -"

"Sit _down._"

He didn't quite know why, but he found himself obeying.

...

"Right, Captain, I can't find that fairy girl anywhere." Prince Ralis looked around. The tree stump was unoccupied. "Where are you, man? Have I lost you, too...?""

Link burst out of a blue tent, his face ashen, his breathing heavy. Ralis stared.

"What is it, man?" he said. "What's happened?"

Link placed a palm against a nearby tree trunk, then doubled over.

Ralis frowned. "Are you sick?"

Link closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"My life..." he gasped. "A lie."

The prince glanced at the tent. "What happened in there?"

"Don't!"

Prince Ralis paused for a heartbeat, then with a shake of his head, walked over to the tent, and gingerly lifted the flap. He poked his head inside. It was empty. Frowning, he turned back to Link - and froze.

The captain's demeanour had completely changed. Now he was standing in solemn silence, a grave expression on his face. His eyes were fixed on a point in the distance. Ralis followed the path of his gaze and saw that they came to rest on the dark silhouette of the Rolling Ridge.

"Party's over, Your Highness," Link said quietly. "It's time to bring her home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_My name's Link Ordon._

_I remember now. _

_And I remember her. Princess Zelda. My friend._

_That's what those feelings were all along. The one's I could never identify. I'm sure of it._

_Now I have to find her, more than ever. Just to let her know that I remember. That's all. And to bring her back to her people. _

_They need her._

_Just them._

_No-one else but them._

_Right...?_

_..._

"I want it on record," said Link in a quiet voice. "That I think that this is a bad plan."

"But," said Spryte, her almond shaped eyes filled with puzzlement, "It's _your_ plan."

"That's why I know it's bad."

Spryte giggled. "I know," she said. "I'll _tickle_ you!"

Link blinked rapidly. "This...really isn't the time, Spryte."

She laughed again, floating up into the air, then dived arrow-straight down toward him. She pulled out at the last moment, still laughing, then glided in a spiral around him. A sprinkle of golden radiance ribboned him.

Link had to admit it - Spryte's presence did ease things. She made everything seem so...light.

_And sometimes you need just that, _he thought.

Link was crouched behind a jagged outcropping of rock that overlooked the mountain path below. Shafts of sunlight touched his brow. He shifted his stance every so often to keep cramp at bay.

The Koroks were experts in all things tree. And that was just perfect - the forest people had found for Ralis and Link a rare spot along the mountain trail where a tree actually stood. They'd even pointed out a hidden path, a quicker way that winded into the mountains, leading them right to this very place.

This particular tree stretched its leaf-laden branches over the path, casting a shadow over the net that lay part-buried in the dirt. The prince himself sat in the branches, waiting for the moment to spring the trap, and the net - each strand the colour of sand - was another gift from the grateful Koroks.

The woman Impa had told Link that Superior Lane was pursuing him. That was something that had to be dealt with.

Thanks to the Koroks' hidden path, Link and Ralis were way ahead. Now all the two of them had to do was to make sure Lane's hunt for them ended here. They'd coax the castle men into the net and leave them dangling there. That should hold them long enough for Link and Ralis to find the princess. After that, Link would defer to Zelda.

So, there it was - Link would be the bait, and Ralis would do the rest.

_Yeah, there you have it. A very bad plan. Even the Emerald Knight would've laughed. _

The memory of _that_ particular book made Link's heart clench.

"There's something different about you."

Link glanced up. Spryte still hovered there, the scent of orchard-fresh apples accompanying her. She smiled. He returned it, unbidden.

_And that's not good, is it? I don't want to give her the wrong idea._

"Go on, then," he said with a sigh. "What's different?"

"Well," she replied, after a moment of thought. "Hmm." She tapped a finger to her pursed lips. "You just seem so..._accepting._ After all what that imaginary woman told you."

Link chuckled. "She wasn't imaginary, Spryte. Impa told me everything I needed to know."

"But no-one saw her. No one else, that is."

"Not many people can see _you._"

"Oh." She blinked. "Good point."

"You're right, you know," Link replied. "I'm done dwelling on things."

"Okay," Spryte replied, her voice cheerful.

He shrugged. "I used to. Dwell. When I lived on the streets. Turned things over and over in my head. And it used to hurt. I got sick."

"Sick?"

"Here." Link tapped his chest.

"Oh," said Spryte, her face curiously grave. "Even when you stop the thoughts, the hurt lingers. Right?"

Link looked up at her again. "You're full of surprises, you know that?"

Spryte smiled. "It's because of the Tower, isn't it?" she asked. "It's the kind of thing it would feed on. That's why you're so...relaxed now."

"I'm _trying_ to be relaxed." Link sighed. "It's not easy."

Curse or no curse, it was only just dawning on Link that emotions, in general, troubled him. He remembered his childhood now, remembered how his parents had kept themselves to themselves. Link remembered long hours spent with books, or listening to his mother weave fantastical tales as he lay in bed, staring out through the window at the ivory orb of the moon as it bathed his chamber in icy light.

Why his family spent so much time in the castle's chambers - at their own expense - and not at their own estate, Link didn't know. Not then, not now. But even at a young age, he sensed their unspoken sadness, their discomfort with the trappings of nobility.

Link sighed. "I don't know how Princess Zelda does it."

"Princess Zelda." Spryte's voice rang hollow.

Link felt his throat tighten. "Look. Spryte. I need to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Uh. Yes. About -" There they were again - _emotions._ "About your...uh, feelings..."

The fairy giggled. "Then you've not been listening, have you?" she said. "Remember what I said when we were in the Tower...? About playing tricks on travellers...? So I could get some attention...?"

Link blinked. "So...you're saying...you don't have..." He paused. "You're saying it's all a trick...?"

"No, silly," she cooed. "It's just that I know it won't lead anywhere. I'm not _that _dense." She gave a firm nod.

"Well, that's...that's good."

Link was lost. He'd rather be training his guardsmen than indulge in conversations like this.

"And that's why," Spryte went on, "I will help you find your lady love."

"She's not my..." Link's voice trailed off in a sigh. He _really_ was lost. The urge to just draw his blade and let off some steam in a bit of swordplay was strong.

"_Any_way," the fairy said, as though sensing his discomfort. "The imaginary lady said some superior man -"

"Superior Lane."

"- oh, yes. Him. She said he's coming to kill you. So we're waiting here for him. That's the plan, right?"

Link nodded. "Though plans don't seem to work for me."

_Not when they go like this: Find the princess. Find Superior Kram. Find my parents. In that order._

_Simple._

"Okay," she said. "I just wanted to make sure. You know. Because there's a group of men coming this way right now."

Link started, then ducked his head, adrenaline spiking every vein and muscle. All levity vanished. This was it. He was ready. He just hoped Prince Ralis was, too.

"Right," Link whispered under his breath. "Let's mingle."

He stepped out from behind the rock, one hand firmly gripped around the pommel of his sword, and dropped onto the path. Spryte was right - Link could hear the approaching footsteps now. Heavy ones.

That made him frown.

_Maybe Lane's brought a whole army._

Link glanced over at the tree, then down toward the rise in the path.

_Here they come._

Link took one last deep breath -

And then froze.

...

Superior Kram sat hunched over his desk, fingers pressed against his temples. His head hurt. There was too much going on - too many things out of his control.

And he hated that.

Princess Zelda. Captain Link. The curse. Prince Ralis.

_It's not knitting together. It has to knit together. Hyrule depends on it. We need Zelda back. And we need Ralis to capture her heart._

Not that he'd mention any of this to Prince Zoar, of course. The boy was out hunting. Again. Kram wasn't sure whether to be irritated or elated. Zoar needed to be the public face of the castle, needed to show the people of Hyrule that all was well. Already Kram's spies had reported hearing the common folk grumbling, wondering where Princess Zelda was, and what Prince Zoar did with his time.

_I'd like an answer to that one, too._

And yet, with Zoar otherwise distracted, Kram was free to get on with the nitty-gritty business of running Hyrule. After all, he'd been doing that ever since the king had fallen ill.

The Superior picked up a feathered quill and dipped it into ink. Writing helped. Writing made him relax. Even if it was just a trade agreement or - as in this case - a letter to a dignitary in a far off land, it was enough to hone Kram's concentration to a razor-sharp intensity, so much so that it blotted out the world beyond.

Or so he thought.

He sensed the woman's presence - a sudden change in the room's atmosphere, a prickle against the back of his neck. Kram bit his lower lip, but that was the extent of emotion he was prepared to show. He looked up.

"You."

There she was, lounging on a chair. She folded her arms, then swung her legs up to plant her muddied boots on the varnished surface of his desk. Kram winced.

"You know who I am...?" she asked.

"You're... mentioned in certain scrolls," he replied slowly. Leather creaked as he leaned back in his chair. "As a nuisance mainly."

She cocked her head. "That's one way of interpreting them."

"Impa, yes?"

"Superior Kram, I presume?" Amusement danced in her voice.

The Superior carefully laid his palms flat on the wood. "I take it you being here means you've undone my...work."

Impa smiled. "Link and Zelda are fully aware of their shared past now. So, yes."

"And their shared...future?"

She actually had the grace to look flustered. "Not...yet."

A slow smile crawled over Kram's face. "No?" He barked a laugh. "Oh, this is precious. Why ever not, my dear?"

"All in good time," Impa replied. "Let them find each other first."

"Ha!" he spat. "This is glorious! She won't do it. She's too stubborn. I tried with Ralis. I'll _keep_ trying. No matter how much she _likes _the young captain, she won't pledge herself to him."

"I'll let the two of them decide that."

"Forgive me, but aren't you a little pressed for time?" Kram grinned. "What does that pathetic prophecy say - that the Princess and her childhood _Hero" - _he said the word as though chewing on something utterly distasteful - "on their twenty-first year must be pledged to each other on the day of the Vernal Equinox so that Hyrule may be secured in peace and prosperity? And at the Dragon Roost Cavern, too? You barely have a few days..."

Impa conceded the point with a shrug. "I was a little late. This world was hard to find."

Kram's eyes narrowed. "Why are you even here, then?" he asked with a growl. "I know you can't physically intervene, the prophecy was clear on it. You can't touch me."

"Nor you, me," she replied. "So we're at an impasse."

He studied her for a moment. "You want to talk? Is that it?"

"I just wanted to know why you're so dead set against it." She kept her eyes honed in on him. "Against Link and Zelda."

Kram couldn't stop the sneer from twisting his face. "I don't believe in destiny. _I_ know what's best for Hyrule - not some stuffy old scroll. Zelda marrying the man of _my _choice will bring strength and prosperity to our land. It will ensure we stay at peace."

"And Link's not good enough?"

Kram waved away her question in irritation. "He's a fine young man, I'll give him that. But he's not what Princess Zelda or Hyrule needs. She needs _royalty_ by her side. She needs someone who knows how to lead a whole nation. The captain is neither of those things."

"Link might surprise you."

Kram leaned forward. "It is not worth the risk, my dear. You don't know what I know. You don't know the whispers I hear. There are nations out there who consider our two regents young and weak. Who are just waiting for the right opportunity to _strike_." He banged a palm against the table. "I _must _be certain that Hyrule's future is secure."

When Impa spoke next, there was a smile in her voice. "I actually admire your stance. I even understand it."

Kram sniffed in suspicion. "But...?"

"But I have a fair bit of experience in such matters. Fate plays a role. Destiny. Prophecy. I'm not going to ask how, it just does." Impa shrugged. "And I will trust that, rather than you."

"You're a fool, then."

"Aren't you afraid, 'Superior' Kram? The prophecy promises a Dark Age if it isn't fulfilled."

"A fairy tale of the ancients," Kram scoffed.

"And yet you believe it enough to take action."

Kram bristled at that. "Merely a precaution."

"You said you couldn't harm me," Impa replied calmly. "You only know that because the prophecy says so."

He sneered. "The words may carry _some_ weight, I will grant you that. But it can be changed. I know it can. No Dark Age will happen with _me _in control."

"By killing Link?"

"If he and the princess were to..." Disgust made his features twist again. "It would be a disaster."

"So you're going to kill him...?"

The woman's persistence just raised Superior Kram's hackles "It's what I should have done an age ago." His voice rang strong. "To let him live was a mistake. It will be corrected."

"We'll see," Impa replied with a smile. She swung her legs off of his desk, then stood up. "We shall certainly see."

Something dropped from her hand. A flash followed. Billowing smoke followed. Kram was overcome by a fit of coughing. His eyes stung. When he'd managed to wave away the smoke and stop his burning throat from spasming, he looked around.

Impa was nowhere to be seen.

...

Link stared.

There was Superior Lane, alright. Except he wasn't walking on his own two feet. Not at all. Instead, he dangled from the arm of a massive _ogre_ as it shuffled its way over the rise. And the Superior wasn't the creature's only prize, no.

Link took a sharp breath. "Tips..."

The lieutenant hung unconscious from the ogre's other fist, his arms and legs swaying uselessly. Behind the unlikely trio came three soldiers - Lane's men, no doubt - red-faced as they spat useless curses at the monster.

The ogre stopped. Its nostrils flared. Beady yellow eyes bore down on Link. A smile curved slowly wide on its scaly face.

Puzzled, the chasing soldiers slowly turned to see what had snatched the creature's attention - and found their eyes widening.

"You!" one spat, a bow in his hand in an instant. Waxed string _twanged _and an arrow flew. Link was equal to it - his sword slithered free from its scabbard, metal catching a flash of sharp sunlight, then skewed the arrow aside with a _zing _of steel that echoed around the mountains.

A rustle of leaves followed. Prince Ralis's oval face popped out from the branches of the tree. He held up one palm. "Everybody stay calm," he said. "And we can work this all out."

The ogre chuckled. Intelligence shone in its narrowed eyes.

Link shook his head._ An ogre. Like from a fairy tale..._

The monster surprised them all by opening its mouth and speaking. "Well, well, well," it said. "All my eggs in one neat mountain-shaped basket."

Recognition made Link's mouth go dry. "Dragmire...?"

Ralis leaned forward, setting the thick branch he was perched upon into a slow bounce. "What have you done to yourself, man?"

Dragmire laughed. "This?" he said. "This is my brute. _The_ Brute. Itis merely a vessel. A tool to house my mind."

It dropped Superior Lane. A swift kick followed. The nobleman spluttered awake, his eyes bulging. The Brute threw Lane one last look of contempt, then moved away.

Link tensed. His initial shock had passed. Now he needed action.

The Brute turned its cold regard toward Link once again.

_That's it. _The captain's eyes dropped to the hidden net. _Closer._

He glanced up at Prince Ralis, still perched in the tree. The Zora's eye twitched. A silent understanding passed between the two of them.

Dragmire spoke through his Brute. "It was simplicity itself to track these castle rats." It cocked its head back toward Lane. The Superior was now surrounded by his concerned men. "I could have had them at any time. It pleased me to watch them while they so blissfully unaware. Soft they are, though. Complain, complain, complain. That's all I heard. They wouldn't last a day in the desert."

The Brute took another step forward. Link felt the heat of the sun on his back, felt the skin there prickle with sweat.

"But this one," Dragmire continued, raising Komali. "This _filth. _This _murderer. _This is the one I wanted."

"You've let him live so far," said Link. "You have to know it was all an accident. A _horrible _accident."

"Let him live? _Let him live_?" The Brute snorted, its laugh harsh. "No. No, no, no. You haven't divined my plan. Not at all. I was going to scale the mountain itself and then _hurl _the wretch from the very top." It laughed again. "But, as fortune would have it, I have now found you, too. It seems you'll all just have to die right here. Right _now._"

"Do it, then," Link said. He shifted his feet into a fighting stance. "Drop him and face me. We'll settle this right now."

The Brute chuckled. The creature was _huge. _So much so that Link was sure it could snap him in two. Cold fear ran in his veins. It was taking all his strength to stop himself from turning tail.

_Come on. Just two more steps will do it. _His cheek twitched as his mind recalculated._ Make it three._

But the Brute just stood there, eyeing Link with disdain. It slowly turned its head toward Tips, then, as another smile curled over its face, it raised the lieutenant and opened its fist. Komali fell in a heap.

A sudden sense of relief made Link bold. If the Brute wasn't going to come his way, he would go straight to the Brute. Link broke into a run, blade angled in front of him. As he got closer, he drew his sword arm back -

And the Brute pounced, lightning quick, its misshapen fingers slicing through Link's flank with such force that the captain was sent spinning backward. He felt ribs crack. Warm blood soaked his skin. Link hit the ground with a cry of pain. His head swam. Behind him he heard a thunder of boots mixed with sharp shouts, followed by a _snap _of cut rope and then a bellow of angry frustration.

Link managed to raise his head. Rope creaked as the Brute hung in the closed net, its teeth bared in its bulging face.

_Ralis. He did it. _

Link grit his teeth. His ribs slowly began to knit back together. He threw back his head as the pain made him cry out again. As black spots cleared from his vision, Link began to ease his breathing. Lane and his men were still staring at the snarling Brute, their faces wary. That wasn't what Link was focussing on, though.

Tips. Tips was sitting up.

The captain pulled himself up to his feet - and then inhaled. He knew instantly something was wrong. He glanced down. His ribs had healed, he was sure of that, but the wound on his side was tender, sore, and still open.

The Dead Man's Gambit. It was definitely wearing off.

_No time to dwell. That's what I told Spryte. _

Ignoring the pain, Link pushed himself into a run. "Tips!" he cried, dust churning as he slid to his knees. "How are you even here? I thought you were - when I left you, you were -"

But Komali didn't seem to have noticed him. Neck craned, Tips was staring straight up. He pointed. "_Look._"

The awe in his voice made every single one of them slowly look skyward.

And there she was, standing high above them in front of a cave. She was framed in the sunlight, dark energy swirling around her hands.

Link, staring, slowly stood. "Princess Zelda."

The sight of her stole the breath from Link's lungs. She stared, too, looking at them in turn with wide eyes filled with both panic and shock. She was trembling, her head shaking. Then, spinning on her heel, she turned and fled, swallowed by the darkness of the cave.

"Move!" Superior Lane cried as he turned to his men. "The chase is on!"

The realisation hit them all at the same time. Link flung himself at the mountainside and began scrabbling up the slope, his ankle almost twisting as his boot slipped on the rocky surface. Ralis joined him a few moments later. Link glanced to his left - Lane and two of his men were level with them, heaving as they climbed. To Link's right was the remaining soldier. Even Tips had joined them in the climb.

Link looked up, wincing as the sunlight flooded his eyes. Spryte was already up there, peering into the cave that the princess had disappeared into. He started looking for handholds as the slope ended and became a completely vertical cliff face.

Doubt nudged his heart.

_What am I doing? She doesn't want to be found. Impa said that the princess's memories were back, too - and she just saw me and ran. _

He swallowed, pushing the thoughts away. Nothing to dwell on here - again, just like he'd told Spryte - at least, not until he'd had a chance to talk to Zelda. The thought spurred him on, energy coiling into his muscles as he climbed. His wound throbbed. Nausea clutched at him.

A flicker of movement made Link turn sharply to the right -

Just in time to see Lane's man throw a dagger one-handed his way.

Link's eyes widened. He let his right hand go, his body swinging out into a wide arc that ended when his back smacked against the jagged wall. Link gasped. A sharp pain shot up from his wound all the way into his head. Sparks ignited as the dagger hit the spot where his hand just been. It careened away, tumbling down through the air.

A scream followed. It took Link a moment to realise it hadn't come from him. He looked up. The effort of hurling the dagger had been too much for the soldier - he had slipped, his balance gone, and had fallen, his body snapping each time it struck rock. Link, wide-eyed, watched the man tumble. Another movement came from below. Someone else had started to climb.

_It's the Brute. He's torn himself free._

Link threw himself back around so he faced forward again. He paused, gulping in breath as he fought to find his composure. His palm gripped rock - it felt grimy and cold under his touch. More blood seeped from his wound. The world began to fracture in his eyes.

_Too much. I'm losing too much._

Another thought chased the first.

_I'll be dead before I even get to her._

Determination stiffened his jaw so badly that it hurt.

No.

No way.

He wasn't going to let any of them - not Lane, not Tips, and not Ralis - get to Zelda before him. He climbed like a man possessed, his muscles protesting the punishment he was forcing them through. His wound stretched, the pain like a needle of sharp ice stabbing him with each and every movement.

Link growled with every strain. And yet he didn't stop. A quick glance told him that he was doing it, he was pulling ahead. Link snarled, pushing himself onward and upward. His head spun.

_I'm not going to make it. I'm not. I'm -_

Link's hand grasped thin, cold air. He looked up - and gasped. He'd done it. He'd reached the cave.

Stunned, Link dragged himself over the final lip of rock and fell to his knees. His stomach churned. Now red spots were winking in and out of life in his sight. Gingerly, he dared a glance at his wound - and winced instantly.

It was bad. The cut was wide, and the blood still hadn't stopped. The fabric of his coat had even stiffened from soaking it all up.

"Link...?"

He forced his aching head up. Spryte was waiting for him. "Did you see her?" he gasped. Link swallowed the metallic taste from his mouth and dragged himself to his feet. A cough spluttered from his lips. "Where did she go...?"

Spryte's eyes widened. "Are you alright...?"

Link stumbled, then waved her concern away. "Spryte, did you see her...?"

The fairy shook her head. "I didn't."

"Then come on." Link threw one last glance over his shoulder. The others had almost reached the cave. He stared straight ahead. A dark tunnel beckoned. "Come on. And help me find her."


End file.
